EN EL RIO
by Cambiaformas
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está en prisión. Le quedan dos semanas para salir. Las ganas de ser libre le hacen recordar el último verano que pasó con el Equipo 7, la última
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a presento el primer FIC, que escribí hace ya dos años. Lo tengo publicado en otra página, dónde me encontraréis con el nombre de Uchiha-Rules (X_D), pero hace tiempo que quería subirlo a esta. Si alguien lo ha leído y aprecia alguna diferencia, ésta se debe a la revisión de capítulos que estoy haciendo ahora.**_

_**Dicho lo anterior, con respecto al FIC, debo decir que siempre me ha encantado la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha en prisión, supongo que he visto muchos dramas carcelarios. He intentado darle a la historia un tinte romántico, pero sin pasarme. No contiene Lemmon, sino algo de lime. **_

_**La historia es mía, menos los personajes que son de Masashi Kishimoto (c) y es un enorme SASUSAKU.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

**1**

Ni siquiera el viento tenía ganas de soplar aquella noche en Konoha.

Los veranos en la Villa eran realmente sofocantes debido a la humedad en el ambiente. Durante el día, la pereza que provocaba el calor se adueñaba de todos… Todo era más lento, más cansado y los habitantes de la Aldea de la Hoja casi no se saludaban por no malgastar oxígeno. Las noches eran lo peor, los aldeanos se removían inquietos en sus camas, pocos lograban conciliar el sueño debido al bochorno y los que lo hacían, tenían las ventanas abiertas de par en par con la esperanza de que se colara un poco de aire.

Aquella noche del 23 de julio era especialmente asfixiante.

Las aceras de las calles, los muros de las mansiones de los Clanes e incluso el Palacio de la Hokage, se derretían por culpa del calor.

En la prisión de Konoha aún era peor.

El espacio no tenía demasiada ventilación, para evitar que los ninjas que estaban presos utilizasen cualquier tipo de brecha en los muros para escapar. Las paredes chorreaban agua por la condensación de la humedad en el ambiente y casi no se podía respirar. A la sensación de falta de aire había que sumarle el olor nauseabundo que se concentraba en el lugar: olía a cerrado, a rancio y a sudor.

Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba encarcelado en uno de los calabozos de máxima seguridad de la prisión de Konoha. Llevaba dos años, cinco meses y 16 días allí y sólo le quedaban dos semanas para salir. La condena hubiera podido ser peor, ya que eso era lo que querían las garrapatas políticas que rodeaban al Señor Feudal del País del Fuego. Pero la Godaime tuvo que recordar a esos tipos que cuando Sasuke traicionó a la Villa y se alió con Madara Uchiha era un chiquillo menor de edad, abrumado por las circunstancias y totalmente manipulado.

Además, Tsunade les recordó que el chico se entregó voluntariamente a la Villa de la Hoja cuando Naruto le explicó –a golpes-, toda la verdad sobre Madara.

A Sasuke le habían caído tres años de prisión, que se redujeron en seis meses por buena conducta.

La _suite_ que ocupaba, no tenía ningún resquicio por donde se filtrara ni un poco de frescor. Era una celda de contención de chacra, completamente sellada. La única abertura que existía era un tragaluz de cristal en el techo desde donde se podía vislumbrar un trocito de cielo. El calabozo estaba construido de tal forma que el ninja que la habitara (en este caso, Sasuke) tuviera el mínimo chacra para vivir, nada más. El huésped quedaba automáticamente debilitado al entrar en una de esas celdas y por tanto, no podía usar ni siquiera el taijutsu, obviamente, tampoco podía hacer sellos, ni servirse del genjutsu... La contención era tan potente que ni siquiera el Sharingan funcionaba allí.

Los carceleros eran los únicos que no se veían debilitados por la celda. Llevaban colocado en el uniforme un dispositivo que eliminaba los efectos de la anulación del chacra, así podían entrar y salir de los calabozos con total tranquilidad. Con esas medidas de seguridad se evitaban fugas indeseadas o "accidentes no jutsu".

También significaba que el Uchiha no tenía más de 5 metros cuadrados para poder estirar las piernas. Obviamente su _lujosa residencia_ no tenía ventanales, sólo el tragaluz de cristal, completamente cerrado.

Menos aún tenía un ventilador. Sasuke sudaba a mares. Estaba a punto de llamar al necio carcelero que estaba de guardia esa noche para que le trajera un abanico. Pero sólo pensar en lo estúpido que podía parecer que un Uchiha pidiera un abanico y en las burlas de las que inmediatamente sería pasto por parte de ese cretino, le hicieron desistir.

- Bonita manera de pasar la noche de mi 18 cumpleaños… -le comentó a una cucaracha que estaba en la pared- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya soy mayor de edad, ya puedo beber sake y leer la saga _Icha Icha Paradise_… - le dijo Sasuke, sarcástico, al bicho.

La cucaracha, no le contestó. Últimamente hablaba solo (o con la cucaracha). No tenía visitas. Sólo Naruto.

Cuando le encerraron, la pesada de Sakura fue la primera que pidió permiso para poder ir a verle. Pero él se negó rotundamente a recibirla. Lo cierto era que Sasuke no quería ver a La Molestia en aquella prisión infecta y llena hasta los topes de criminales de todo tipo. No sólo estaban encerrados los traidores como él, sino que la cárcel de Konoha existía todo un bonito muestrario de ninjas ladrones, psicópatas, asesinos en serie, pervertidos, delincuentes sexuales y otras joyas de la corona.

Definitivamente, Sasuke no quería que Sakura pusiera ni una sola célula de su cuerpo en ese asqueroso lugar.

Aunque había otro motivo por el que Sasuke no quería ver a Sakura allí: no hubiera sabido qué decirle y tampoco hubiera podido sostenerle la mirada. La última vez que la vio (hacía ya más de dos años), él la había atacado. Estaba fuera de sí y completamente enloquecido, de otro modo, no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el rozarle ni un solo cabello. Y conociéndola como la conocía (porque la conocía muy bien) seguro que ella no le hubiera reprochado nada. Pero Sasuke estaba muy avergonzado, se había equivocado tanto que ahora le faltaban agallas para enfrentarse a los ojos verdes de esa mujer.

Evidentemente, Sakura no supo el motivo real por el que Sasuke le había vetado las visitas. Ella simplemente pensó como siempre, que le molestaba, que no quería verla y que no quería saber nada de ella.

Así que sólo el idiota hiperactivo que tenía por "único y muy mejor" amigo, le iba a visitar. Cuando Naruto iba a verle (cosa que para espanto del Uchiha, ocurría diariamente) no paraba de hablarle en las dos horas que tenían para la visita. ¡Qué verborrea tenía el idiota total! ¡Era digno de elogio!

En realidad a Sasuke le convenía la incontinencia verbal de Naruto, porque en el fondo le divertía y también, porque no tenía mucho que decirle a ese pedazo de animal. Hubiera podido explicarle que desde hacía días, le visitaba una cucaracha y que sólo le hablaba a ella, adoptándola como mascota. Le había puesto de nombre "Dobe" en honor a él. Era un bicho muy interesante, Sasuke creía que le entendía perfectamente, aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho a Naruto, ya que éste hubiera pensado que su amigo estaba más majareta que antes.

Le hubiera podido contar que tenía dos guardas.

El del turno de mañana era Yamamoto Goki, un hombre mayor, amable y atento, que le trataba como a una persona y le contaba historias del exterior. Le traía el desayuno y le acompañaba al patio de la cárcel a tomar el aire en las horas que duraba el recreo.

El guarda del turno de noche, Shirou Kusatta, por el contrario, era un animal.

En teoría, se encargaba de llevarle la cena y vigilarle por la noche mientras dormía. Tareas simples y fáciles. Sin embargo, Shirou era un auténtico cabronazo que le odiaba.

El odio le venía de hacía años. De cuando los dos eran pequeños e iban a la Academia Ninja. Shirou tenía dos años más que Sasuke era un cretino y un tipo reamente feo, con cara de rape. En el colegio, siempre andaba persiguiendo a las chicas más pequeñas para meterles mano. El día en que Shirou decidió meterse con Sakura-chan recibió una buena paliza.

Sasuke recordaba ese día, porque estaba con su hermano Itachi en el parque infantil que había junto a la Academia. Estaban practicando el lanzamiento de kunais y se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo. De pronto, los hermanos Uchiha escucharon gritos y sollozos provenientes de un rincón del parque. Una niña lloraba pidiendo auxilio. Itachi y él se acercaron sigilosamente hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

Allí, Sasuke pudo ver cómo Shirou, junto con otros tres compinches, habían acorralado contra un árbol a una niña pequeña con el pelo rosa, ojos verdes de duende y un lazo rojo enorme en la cabeza. Intentaban levantarle las faldas para verle la ropa interior.

Se reían como locos mientras tiraban del pelo a la niña, la empujaban y pellizcaban. Los ojos verdes de ella estaban inundados en lágrimas, aunque ella se defendía como podía, no podía contra los chicos más mayores.

Eran cuatro contra una niña pequeña. Sasuke se indignó.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – murmuró Sasuke rojo de ira, apretando los puños hasta que se le pusieron blancos.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Itachi sorprendido por la reacción del pequeño Sasuke.

- ¡Esa niña! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Va a mi clase! –gritó Sasuke mientras se alejaba de su hermano y se dirigía corriendo hacia el lugar donde Shirou molestaba a la niña.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera, hombre! ¡No seas tan impulsivo! –gritó Itachi, pero no se movió de donde estaba y se quedó observando a su hermano con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sasuke se dirigió a toda velocidad al lugar donde el feo chico y sus compinches molestaban a Sakura. Antes de que Shirou pudiera percatarse de lo que había pasado se encontró rodando por el suelo, junto con los otros tres. Sasuke se plantó frente a ellos, con las mejillas arreboladas, los brazos en jarras y una mueca de desagrado pintada en la boca. Sakura-chan se había caído al suelo, tenía las rodillas sucias y llenas de heridas, en los brazos le empezaban a salir morados, provocados por los pellizcos de los gamberros. El lazo del pelo estaba torcido y el cabello rosa revuelto por donde Shirou lo había estirado.

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos verdes de la niña y Sasuke sintió cómo la indignación crecía por momentos en su interior.

- ¡Dejadla en paz, imbéciles! – gritó – ¡A las niñas no hay que molestarlas!

Shirou y sus compinches se levantaron del suelo y empezaron a reírse. Le sacaban tres o cuatro palmos al Uchiha menor y eran mucho más corpulentos que él. Les había pillado por sorpresa, eso era todo. Ahora recibiría una buena paliza.

- ¡Cállate microbio! – gritó Shirou

- Shirou-kun… Es un Uchiha –le dijo uno de los compinches cuando reconoció al chico que les plantaba cara – ¡Yo me largo…!

El compinche salió a toda prisa hacia los matorrales, sin saber que Itachi se ocultaba allí.

- Sí, creo que es Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo pequeño del Jefe de la Policía de Konoha –dijo otro de los gamberros y salió corriendo detrás de su compañero.

- ¡Cobardes! –gritó Shirou – ¡Sólo es un insecto!.

Shirou se había quedado solo con el último de sus amigos, un tipo gordo y fuerte con cara de pervertido que se acercó a la pequeña Sakura y la rodeó el cuello con un brazo.

- Hmpf… –dijo Sasuke – ¿Tenéis miedo, cobardes? ¿Por eso cogéis un rehén?

- ¡Cállate idiota! ¿Te crees mejor que los demás, porque tu padre es policía? – le gritó Shirou.

- No. Me creo mejor que tú, porque lo soy – fanfarroneó Sasuke – Déjala marchar.

- ¿Es que es tu novia? –se burló Shirou.

Sasuke se sonrojó al recordar que Itachi que estaba detrás de él observándolo todo.

- No.

- ¡Entonces qué más te da si le miramos las bragas!

Shirou se acercó a Sakura y le levantó la falda, dejando al descubierto unas braguitas rosas con cerezas rojas. Sakura gritó y los dos gamberros reían sin parar.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, microbio? –Shirou reía – Le voy a dar un beso a tu novia…

Sakura lloraba al ver que Shirou se le acercaba con los labios en forma de pez globo.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Qué ascooooo! – la niña gritaba e intentaba zafarse de los dos gamberros.

- … Hmpf… Eso no es lo que hacen los ninjas –dijo Sasuke furioso - ¡Pervertidos!

- ¿Ah, no…? - dijo Shirou apartándose de Sakura y encarándose con Sasuke – ¿Y qué hacen los ninjas, enano?

- ¡Esto! –gritó Sasuke indignado - ¡Katon: Goykakyuu no jutsu!

Una pequeña bola de fuego salió de los pulmones del chiquillo alcanzando a Shirou. Este que no se lo esperaba recibió el impacto de lleno. La ropa de Shirou empezó a quemarse y éste gritaba y daba saltos como un canguro.

Sasuke se revolcaba de risa mientras le señalaba.

- ¡Buajajajajajaj! ¡Con eso se te quitarán las ganas de molestar a las niñas!

Shirou salió corriendo en dirección a los arbustos.

El rollizo con cara de pervertido seguía agarrando a Sakura, pero temblaba como una hoja.

- ¡Aléjate! –decía el gordo - ¡Aléjate!

- Suéltala… – le dijo Sasuke burlón mientras se acercaba lentamente al gamberro.

- Vale… Pero no me hagas nada…. – el gordo empezó a gimotear y aflojó el agarre de Sakura.

Sasuke llegó a la altura del gordinflas y a una velocidad pasmosa para un niño de seis años le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara que le alejó más de seis metros de ellos. El gordinflón se levantó echando sangre por la boca y empezó a correr de espaldas hacia los arbustos para no perder de vista a Sasuke que seguía de pie, orgulloso y mirándole con sorna.

- ¡Se lo voy a decir a mi padre! -gritó el rollizo.

- ¡Hazlo! ¡Yo se lo diré al mío! – rió Sasuke.

El gordo se alejó a todo correr por el mismo sitio donde habían escapado Shirou y sus colegas. Sasuke se quedó de pie unos segundos mirando cómo los gamberros se alejaban. Entonces se dirigió hacia Sakura.

Esta estaba sentada en el suelo, ya no lloraba, tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes. Miraba a Sasuke como si fuera un ángel salvador. Cuando Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado, la chica empezó a temblar. Pero no de miedo, sino de emoción.

- ¿Estás bien? Ya se han ido – dijo Sasuke con un deje de orgullo en la voz.

- Sí… sí…. – Sakura estaba roja como un tomate – Me has salvado, gracias…

- Oh… No ha sido nada para mí… – Sasuke fanfarroneó delante de la niña, pero tenía las mejillas encendidas- Te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas.

Los dos niños se pusieron a recoger los libros y cuadernos de Sakura que se habían desparramado por el suelo. Sasuke la miraba de reojo. Había salvado a la niña más guapa de la clase ¡delante de Itachi! Estaba feliz, como una perdiz. Cuando acabaron de recoger las cosas de Sakura, Sasuke la ayudó a ponerse de pie y a quitarle el polvo y la tierra de la ropa.

En ese momento, Itachi apareció de entre los arbustos.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Has visto qué he hecho? – Sasuke estaba hinchado como un pavo real.

- ¡Eh! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ha sido increíble! –le dijo Itachi alegremente.

Sasuke sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sakura le miraba embelesada. Itachi se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Sakura-chan?– preguntó Sasuke haciéndose el chulo.

- Sí, por favor… – dijo la niña, tímida.

- Así no te molestará nadie más… -añadió Sasuke.

Itachi se estaba muriendo de la risa. Su hermano pequeño era un auténtico ligón.

- Eo… ¿Yo también puedo acompañaros? –preguntó Itachi medio en broma. No quería pincharle el globo a su hermano, pero si le dejaba vagar por ahí solo su madre se pondría echa una furia.

- Pues claro, hermano... –le dijo Sasuke condescendiente.

- Es por aquí – les dijo Sakura.

Empezaron a caminar y pasaron por delante de los arbustos donde antes había estado escondido Itachi. Shirou y sus cuatro compinches estaban en el suelo, inconscientes. Alguien les había dado una buena paliza. Sasuke miró a Itachi, quien se hizo el disimulado. Sakura miró por un momento a Itachi con admiración y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Desde luego, hermano, vaya paliza que les has dado a esos chicos – dijo Itachi – Cuando llegaron donde yo estaba se desplomaron uno a uno. ¡Eres increíble! ¡No me dejaste nada para mí!

- Hmpf…

Sasuke miró a su hermano de reojo, pero sonrió al ver que Sakura volvía a mirarle embelesada. Ella ni siquiera había reparado en que Sasuke no había pegado a los dos primeros gamberros.

Los tres siguieron su camino y se dirigieron hacia el centro de Konoha. Sakura solo tenía ojos para Sasuke y éste caminaba orgulloso, a su lado. Itachi les seguía risueño.

Minutos después, la niña se detuvo delante de una casita baja de dos plantas.

- Es aquí –dijo.

- ¡Bien! – Sasuke había cumplido su objetivo.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura tímidamente.

- Sí…

- ¿Me podré sentar a tu lado mañana en clase?

- Hmpf… Sí… Supongo… –dijo Sasuke con las mejillas arreboladas.

- ¡Qué bien! –dijo ella alegre- ¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun!

Se acercó tímidamente a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, después abrió la puerta de la casa y subió corriendo por unas escaleras. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil. Patidifuso delante de la puerta. ¡La niña más guapa de la clase le había besado! La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas al recordar que su hermano estaba detrás.

- Hermano… - Itachi se estaba muriendo de la risa.

- ¿Qué? – Sasuke no se atrevía a darse la vuelta.

- Estás hecho un galán…

- Hmpf… Cállate ….

Itachi no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas. Sasuke le dio un empujón y se fue corriendo hacia su casa, avergonzado, con Itachi corriendo detrás, mientras se reía como un loco. Al día siguiente, Sasuke volvió a ver a Shirou en la Academia, pero éste se alejó de él a toda prisa. Jamás volvieron a cruzarse dos palabras seguidas y Shirou no volvió a meterse jamás con Sakura-chan.

Cuando encerraron a Sasuke en la prisión de Konoha, Shirou fue asignado como su guarda nocturno. Si de pequeño era feo, con casi veinte años, no había mejorado mucho en ningún sentido. Seguía siendo un cretino con cara de rape. El guarda odiaba a Sasuke con toda su alma. No entendía por qué ese traidor recibía un trato especial. No entendía por qué siendo un renegado de la Hoja, tenía órdenes de no mezclarle con el resto de reclusos. Sasuke únicamente veía a los demás convictos a la hora de la comida. El resto del día, el Uchiha se lo pasaba tranquilamente en su celda o paseando por el patio de recreo, o escribiendo, estudiando o lo que era peor, recibiendo visitas de nada más y nada menos que el Héroe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.

Todo eso sacaba de quicio al centinela.

Sasuke sabía que el guarda iba diciendo a los demás presos que hubiera sido buena idea dejarle en el pabellón de los delincuentes sexuales para comprobar cuánto duraba allí ese "niño bonito" totalmente intacto. Sasuke intentaba no cruzarse en el camino de Shirou, intentaba no provocarle. Era mejor para él. El joven Uchiha quería salir cuanto antes de ese lugar inmundo y si se peleaba con el guarda tendría todas las de perder. Los politicuchos de turno tendrían la excusa perfecta para ampliarle la condena…. O dejarle allí de por vida.

No siempre había conseguido mantenerse alejado de Shirou, algúna vez se había llevado una buena paliza de ese carcelero. Sobre todo los seis primeros meses de estar allí encerrado, Shirou le había pegado más de una vez.

Sasuke se moría de ganas de partirle la cara. Shirou era un cretino que le había subestimado. Sasuke urdía el cómo poder machacar a Shirou en cuanto saliera de prisión, pero mientras, optaba por callar y soportar las palizas del centinela. Por eso, el guarda fanfarroneaba diciendo que era una exageración tener a un niñato como Sasuke en una celda de contención de chacra. Shirou iba diciendo a los demás presos que en la calle, Sasuke no le duraría ni medio minuto.

Sasuke se reía para sus adentros y se reservaba la opinión.

Todo eso podría habérselo explicado al dobe… Pero para qué. No quería preocuparle más. También podía haberle contado a Naruto cosas sobre sus compañeros de prisión: Uno de los presos decía que era un "Master" que tenía un "Servant" llamado "Archer", aunque Sasuke no entendía ni jota de eso… Había otro preso que se había comido a su abuelo… Otro creía que era un Shinigami llamado Ichigo… Otro tipo se hacía llamar "Voldemort" y decía que era el Señor Tenebroso y que buscaba a un tal Harry…

También habría podido explicarle a Naruto que la comida era infecta, que su ropa olía a rayos y que sólo podía ducharse una vez por semana, que odiaba el uniforme de preso, que quería asearse y cortarse el pelo… Y también le hubiera podido contar a Naruto que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ver un rayo de luna reflejado en el pelo rosa de Sakura.

Esa noche, en especial. Esa noche de su cumpleaños, hubiera matado por volver a bañarse en el río con ella.

Pero jamás le hubiera confesado a Naruto algo como eso, así que Sasuke sonrió a la cucaracha (que no le devolvió la sonrisa) y empezó a explicarle el por qué…

_"¿Sabes "Dobe"? La primera vez que me bañé en aquel río con ella fue la noche de mi doceavo cumpleaños. En realidad, todo sucedió por culpa de Kakashi Sensei, que llegó un día y medio tarde. Esta vez, nuestro maestro se había pasado mucho… La excusa… La de siempre "Chicos, me he perdido en el camino de la vida..."._

_Sakura-chan, Naruto y yo estábamos muertos de hambre, de asco, de calor y de cansancio, sólo de esperarle._

_Nosotros tres sabíamos que en realidad, Kakashi Sensei, se había perdido en los brazos de alguna tonta kunoichi enamorada, y eso mismo fue lo que pensó el Tercer Hokage cuando se enteró. El Sandaime montó en cólera y se enfadó tanto que nos asignó dos misiones simultáneas para que "Los del Equipo 7" recuperáramos el tiempo perdido en el dichoso camino de la vida de Kakashi._

_Yo estaba muy furioso._

_Había pasado un día y medio sin comer, esperando a Kakashi-sensei, sudando a mares, aguantando las quejas incesantes del "dobe" y los grititos de Sakura-chan cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. Para colmo, había perdido un día de entrenamiento y encima nos habían "castigado" a hacer dos misiones simultáneas. ¡Como si nosotros tuviéramos la culpa de que el Sensei fuera un impresentable…!_

_Lo peor estaba por llegar... Y es que, como era imposible que el Equipo 7 pudiera estar en dos lugares a la vez, Kakashi nos dividió en dos grupos: Naruto y el Sensei formarían el primero y se encargarían de escoltar a la hija de un Señor Feudal hasta la Aldea de la Arena. Mientras, Sakura-chan y yo nos encargaríamos de la otra "peligrosa" misión, que consistiría en ayudar a dos ancianas en las tareas de su granja a las afueras de Konoha ¡Durante tres semanas!_

_Yo estaba realmente fastidiado. Una misión de agricultor y encima, a solas con La Pesada durante tanto tiempo… Era algo que no creía poder soportar. Si bien, en aquel entonces (y hasta hace poco) nunca hubiera reconocido que uno de los motivos de mi enfado no era tanto tener una misión de bajo nivel sólo con La Plasta, sino que encima, aquel día nadie se había acordado de felicitarme mi cumpleaños. Ni siquiera La Molestia, que encima, parecía estar encantada con la situación de tener una misión sólo conmigo tanto tiempo._

_Estaba realmente dolido. Me dolía que no se hubieran acordado de mí y me dolía el hecho de que me doliera algo tan tonto como eso._

_Durante todo el camino hacia la granja no pronuncié ni una sola palabra._

_En parte, quería castigar a Sakura-chan por no haberse acordado de la fecha en la que estábamos y, aunque no era consciente de ello, también quería castigarla por sentirme abandonado, solo y miserable en ese día Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de que yo echara ferozmente de menos a mi familia y sobre todo a mi madre, pero no podía evitar enojarme al verla tan contenta, dando saltos a mi lado. Por su parte, Sakura-chan parecía no darse cuenta de mi indignación creciente, y aunque hacía un calor infernal, ella saltaba y correteaba a mi alrededor como un cervatillo, recogía flores, me miraba de reojo mientras las deshojaba y se sonrojaba; intentaba adivinar por su vuelo qué clase de pájaros eran los que nos sobrevolaban y canturreaba canciones tontas para niñas tontas._

_Cuando la granja se divisó al final del camino, me retó para ver quién llegaba más rápido. Yo pasé de ella. Además, posiblemente, ganaría yo. Pero a ella no le importó que la ignorara y salió corriendo hacia el edificio._

_Parece que la estoy viendo… Ella ya había cumplido los 12 años en marzo… Corría dando saltitos, el pelo rosa volaba a su espalda y su camisola se levantaba levemente dejando al descubierto su shorts negros. Se reía y se giraba hacia mí para ver si la seguía. Estaba sudando y las gotitas le brillaban en la cara igual que esos ojos como dos esmeraldas. Tenía una mirada tan limpia e inocente... Tan… Feliz…_

_Al verla reír así, yo me enfadé más todavía._

_Supongo… No. Ahora sé que lo que realmente me pasaba es que me dolía el corazón cada vez que la miraba, me parecía un espíritu del bosque, un hada, una pequeña mariposa rosa. Me daba mucha envidia su felicidad, y no entendía cómo podía ser yo el causante de su estado. En lugar de alegrarme por ese motivo, me amargaba._

_Yo era un auténtico desgraciado entonces, así que cuando la alcancé, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue herirla._

_- Sakura-chan, cada día eres más pava, más tonta y más cría… En lugar de avanzar, retrocedes._

_Se lo dije lleno de rencor y con toda la frialdad de la que fui capaz, con todo el odio y toda la amargura que tenía dentro de mí. Ella me miró, sorprendida por mis horribles palabras y después, el dolor del corazón al ser herido alcanzó sus ojos, que se empañaron. No dijo nada. No protestó, no hizo pucheros, ni lloró. Sólo me miró con ojos de duende triste y bajó la cabeza. Mi veneno la había lastimado, otra vez._

_Yo me sentí realmente mezquino._

_Quedamos en silencio, ella delante de mí, con la cabeza gacha y yo intentando encontrar una palabra de disculpa que no llegué a pronunciar. El momento lo salvaron las dos ancianas dueñas de la granja._

_Eran dos abuelitas muy viejas y arrugadas, Mei-san y Saki-san, que nos acogieron muy amablemente y nos dejaron entrar en la casa para asearnos, darnos un buen vaso de limonada muy fría y cenar pescado y unos pasteles de arroz. Ella enseguida sonrió a las ancianas, charlando animadamente con ellas, mientras les agradecía y elogiaba la limonada, el pescado, los pasteles, la hospitalidad y la oportunidad de demostrar que éramos buenos trabajando. Era muy educada y amable. Sin embargo, la sonrisa con la que obsequiaba a las abuelas ya no era la misma de hacía un rato. Mis dardos la habían golpeado y ahora sangraba por dentro._

_Yo la miraba, abrumado y bastante avergonzado por mi mezquindad. Pero no supe qué hacer o qué decir o cómo arreglarlo. Era un auténtico imbécil._

_Las abuelas eran bastante humildes y nos dijeron que en las semanas que estuviéramos allí con ellas ayudando en la granja, Sakura-chan y yo tendríamos que compartir la misma habitación. No le dieron ninguna importancia al hecho de que fuéramos un chico y una chica. Nos debían ver tan niños…_

_A Sakura-chan también le importó un bledo la situación. Es más, estaba encantada, porque también por la noche estaríamos juntos, pero yo me puse muy incómodo al saberlo. No me apetecía cambiarme de ropa y dormir en la misma habitación que una chica y menos de La Pesada. Pero nadie se dio cuenta de mi disgusto. Sakura-chan en cambio era muy niña e inocente todavía y ni siquiera reparó en ello. Para ella todo era un juego divertido que compartir conmigo…_

_Mei-san y Saki-san nos enseñaron nuestra habitación._

_Nos habían instalado juntos en un antiguo pajar que estaba anexo a la granja por su parte trasera. Así que aunque ambas edificaciones se comunicaban por un patio interior, teníamos intimidad. El patio interior estaba decorado con una pequeña fuente y un estanque con carpas doradas. Alrededor había tiestos con flores de color rosa y azul. Era todo muy sencillo, pero muy bonito. El pajar que ya no servía a su función inicial, se había transformado en una pequeña habitación que estaba barrida y limpia. Las ancianas habían colocado dos futones en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. También había dos baúles de tapa plana para que guardáramos nuestras cosas y un pequeño escritorio, con un juego de plumas, un quinqué y una silla por si teníamos que redactar algún informe para la Villa. La puerta trasera del pajar era lo bastante grande como para que pasara un carro con heno. Esa puerta se abría hacia un pequeño prado de tréboles. A ambos lados de la puerta, las ancianas habían colocado dos mecedoras y una mesa de hierro forjado, todo pintado de blanco. En un peral que crecía allí, había instalado un columpio._

_El campo de tréboles seguía más allá, yendo a morir en un río._

_Era un río de cauce mediano, aguas cristalinas y tranquilas. Se podían ver carpas nadando en el fondo y truchas, que había a cientos. Las dos riberas se elevaban un poco sobre el cauce. Con lo cual para llegar al agua, había que saltar. En la orilla más cercana a la granja crecían sauces, que inclinados sobre el agua parecía que intentaban pescar. En la ribera de enfrente, crecía un cerezo enorme, cuajado de frutas. Su sombra se proyectaba varios metros y el suelo estaba cubierto de guindas maduras. Algunos pequeños pájaros picoteaban el suelo y otros se llevaban las cerezas volando._

_Era un paraje maravilloso, por lo sencillo. Olía a sol, a verano y a alegría en cada rincón de aquella granja._

_Sakura-chan estaba emocionada, pero no quiso demostrarlo mucho por si yo volvía a repredenderla. Lo cierto, es que yo también me emocioné un poco. Hmpf…_

_Era todo muy bonito y reconozco que la perspectiva de pasar allí algunas semanas de verano, se me hizo muy agradable. Por una vez, pensé en darle gracias a Kakashi-Sensei. _

_El trabajo de la granja no era muy duro en esa época del año. Además, ya estaba casi todo hecho. Las ancianas nos explicaron que vivían con sus hijos, que eran quienes en realidad se encargaban de la granja, pero que en ese momento habían ido a visitar a unos parientes en la Aldea de la Nube. Las dos ancianas estarían solas tres semanas y necesitarían un poco de ayuda. Por eso sus hijos nos habían contratado. Después de las explicaciones de las ancianas, Sakura-chan y yo coincidimos al pensar que más que un trabajo en la granja, nuestra misión era hacer compañía a las dos abuelas hasta que sus hijos llegaran de vacaciones. La idea no era nada desagradable, ya que las dos mujeres eran encantadoras._

_Estaba claro que Sakura-chan y yo íbamos a tener mucho tiempo libre"._

* * *

**_Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias varias._**

**_También espero vuestros comentarios, es lo que más deseo._**

**_Saludos y muchas gracias por leerme._**

**_CAM.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

El chirriar de una puerta interrumpió la historia que Sasuke le estaba contando a "Dobe", la cucaracha. La celda se abrió dando paso a un hombre inmenso, tan grande como una montaña, que apestaba a sudor y mugre y tenía la cara chafada, como un rape.

Sasuke le miró. "Vaya, el bastardo…", pensó al ver a Shirou Kusatta, el carcelero.

-¡Eh! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Tu comida! –el carcelero tiró al suelo un plato lleno de un mejunje pegajoso y grumoso que se suponía que Sasuke debía consumir.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué delicia! –bromeó el Uchiha– Felicita al cocinero de mi parte… ¡Esto es… Sublime!

El carcelero se quedó mirando a Sasuke como idiotizado, sin saber si el Uchiha hablaba en serio o no. Al final, lo pilló.

-¡Vaya, guapito de cara…! Estamos graciositos esta noche por lo que veo… –frunció el ceño y añadió - Espera monín, que le pongo algo de condimento…

Una vez dicho esto, el carcelero escupió en el plato de Sasuke. Una flema verde y consistente aterrizó encima de lo que parecía un tomate guisado.

Y al salir de la celda dando un portazo le gritó

-Por cierto Uchiha, que me he enterado… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Y se alejó riendo a carcajadas.

-Hijo de perr…. – murmuró Sasuke mirando con asco el cuenco con la comida infecta y el escupitajo de adorno – Cuando salga de aquí, te voy a partir la boca… Juro que me vengaré…

Intentó apartar el moco con el dedo, pero le entraron arcadas. Apartó el plato con el pie y lo miró pensando en que esa noche tampoco se llevaría nada al estómago. Tenía hambre. Se había quedado en los huesos desde que estaba en prisión.

"Dobe" la cucaracha bajó por la pared hasta el plato de comida y empezó a dar buena cuenta del mejunje, flema incluida. A Sasuke se le revolvieron las tripas.

-Bueno, parece que a ti no te importa el fantástico "regalo" de nuestro amigo… -le dijo al bicho y prosiguió- ¿Sabes que al final, ella también me preparó una sorpresa?

La cucaracha paró de comer, como si realmente escuchara a Sasuke

- ¿Te lo cuento? ¿Quieres que continúe?–le preguntó a "Dobe". La cucaracha movió las antenas.

Y Sasuke prosiguió con su historia:

_"Cuando las ancianas nos hubieron instalado y enseñado el lugar, nos asignaron la lista de tareas para el día siguiente._

_No era nada del otro mundo._

_A Sakura-chan, le tocaría ayudar a limpiar la casa y lavar las sábanas, ordeñar las vacas y después ayudaría a las abuelas a preparar la comida. Yo tenía que cortar un poco de leña y dar de comer a los pollos y a los conejos, después debía cepillar un caballo y más tarde pasearle por el cercado que había al lado de la granja. Las abuelas nos dijeron que si después de realizar todo el trabajo no estábamos cansados, nos enseñarían cómo hacer jabón con olor a cereza._

_Y después, podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos._

_Sonaba divertido, así que nos despedimos de las abuelas y nos fuimos a dormir. _

_Cuando entramos en la habitación que nos habían asignado, encendimos el quinqué del escritorio. Una tenue luz iluminó la estancia. Yo estaba un poco tenso. Nunca había dormido solo con una chica. Sakura-chan caminaba a mi lado, con pasitos pequeños y tímidos, sentía ese perfume que usaba antes, era como de jazmines, y que a mí me ponía muy nervioso. _

_Ahora no sé cuál debe usar…_

_Yo estaba pensando dónde podríamos cambiarnos de ropa y ponernos el pijama sin que el otro se sintiera incómodo, pero Sakura-chan, descubrió que en la habitación había una pequeña puerta que daba a un cuarto de baño._

_- Sasuke-kun, cámbiate tú primero y después entraré yo._

_Casi me lo ordenó, pero no se lo reproché._

_Aunque La Molestia fuera tontísima, a fin de cuentas era una chica y yo creí que la situación era más vergonzosa para ella que para mí… En mi ingenuidad, pensé que seguro que estaba muerta de timidez y que prefería meterse en la cama cuando yo ya estuviera acostado para que así no pudiera verla en pijama. Así que sin decir ni una sola palabra entré con dignidad en el lavabo con mi cepillo de dientes en una mano y mi pijama en la otra y cerré la puerta._

_El lavabo era bonito, con una bañera con patas y un lavamanos con la grifería de hierro forjado. Encima, un espejito con el marco de pintura de pan de plata. Había una pequeña cómoda entre el excusado y la bañera, con una jarra y un plato de porcelana. En la jarra había un pomo de flores: margaritas y mimosas._

_Estuve unos diez minutos allí, me puse el pijama, me lavé los dientes, la cara y como hacía muchísimo calor, metí la cabeza debajo del grifo y me quité el protector de la frente y me mojé el pelo, me lo volví a poner, pensando que así conservaría un poco la humedad y me refrescaría algo._

_Habitualmente tardaba menos en el baño, pero no quería que Sakura-chan pensara que no me lavaba bien los dientes._

_Ahora que lo pienso, qué estupidez… Si me viera ahora… Apesto y parezco un indigente pulgoso…_

_Cuando salí del lavabo, Sakura-chan estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los futones con el pijama puesto ¡se había cambiado allí mismo!Llevaba unos pantalones muy cortitos de color rosa con cerezas rojas y una camiseta de tirantes también rosa (pero sin cerezas). Se había quitado el protector de la frente y el pelo largo le caía en mechones por la cara, como si fuera una pequeña leona. Tenía unas piernas y unos brazos bonitos. Era plana como una tabla de planchar, aunque a través de la camiseta se notaban dos diminutos bultitos incipientes._

_Parecía un pequeño merengue rosa. Era una niña muy cursi…_

_… Pero al verla así, me sonrojé de golpe hasta las orejas. Mi color de cara era tan intenso como las cerezas de sus pantalones de pijama._

_Ella me miraba inocente y sorprendida y tan fresca como una lechuga._

_- ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Te has puesto colorado!_

_-¡Hmpf… No!_

_- Sí…_

_- ¡No!_

_- Sí… Te estoy viendo enrojecer… ¿Tienes fiebre?_

_- ¡No tengo nada! ¡He dicho que no, maldita sea! – le grité abochornado._

_Esta vez, Sakura-chan no se inmutó ante mi berrido._

_- Bueno, Sasuke-kun, supongo que hace mucho calor aquí dentro…_

_- ¡Exacto! ¡Hace muchísimo calor!_

_Ella se levantó del futón tranquilamente y sin ningún pudor por el hecho de que la viera o no en pijama. Se fue hacia el lavabo con sus cepillos en la mano (el de los dientes y el del pelo) y cerró la puerta._

_-Hmpf… -me dije muerto de vergüenza y me tumbé en el futón contiguo al que ella había ocupado – Pesada…_

_Cuando apoyé la cabeza en la almohada del futón, sentí algo duro que había debajo._

_-¿Eh…? ¿Una piedra…? – pensé_

_Y levanté la almohada._

_Había un pequeño estuche de madera caoba con un lazo rosa._

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco. " ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Se ha acordado! ¡Y me ha hecho un regalo!", pensé encantado. Y abrí la caja._

_Tres diminutos shuriken de color rosa descansaban en el estuche, junto a un papelito doblado._

_Abrí el papelito con impaciencia. Lo leí._

_Era un horrible poema escrito e inventado por Sakura-chan, y decía así:_

_"Si te atacan y no te sientes bien, defiéndete con los shuriken._

_Cuando te miro, me sonrojo, tus ojos son negros como un gorgojo._

_Aunque siempre estés de mal humor, yo te doy todo mi amor."_

_"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-kun! Sakura"._

_Era el poema más espantoso del mundo y me dio mucha vergüenza ajena… Hmpf… Pero los tres shuriken brillaban a la luz del quinqué. Eran extrañamente rosados. Los examiné atentamente y me di cuenta que el acero del arma estaba entrelazado con los cabellos de Sakura-chan. Los había tejido con su chacra. Era muy difícil conseguir ese efecto y a buen seguro que había tardado muchos días en enlazarlos. Era un regalo muy bonito._

_En ese momento, ella salió del cuarto de baño. Me miraba atentamente y sonreía tímida. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas._

_-Sakura-chan… ¿Lo has hecho tú sola? – le pregunté asombrado._

_- Sí… - me respondió nerviosísima- ¿Te gusta, Sasuke-kun?_

_- Pues claro… Son muy bonitos…. Muchas gracias._

_- Son shuriken de búsqueda –me explicó._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Shuriken de búsqueda? –miré las tres pequeñas estrellas ninja que brillaban rosadas en la caja - ¿Qué es éso?_

_Sakura-chan, enrojeció hasta las cejas y me explicó encantada._

_-Si los sostienes en la palma de tu mano, se impregnarán de tu chacra que se mezclará con el que yo he usado para fabricarlos. Y… Si algún día te pierdes y no encuentras el camino a casa, sólo tienes que lanzarlos… Ellos me buscarán inmediatamente y me dirán dónde estás. Así yo podré encontrarte siempre._

_- ¡Aaaah! –yo estaba radiante. En aquel entonces me pareció un regalo increíble. Aún ahora me lo parece._

_Cogí una de las estrellas ninja de la caja y la deposité en la palma de mi mano. En el momento en que lo hice, el cabello rosa con el que Sakura-chan había enlazado los shuriken, empezó a brillar intensamente con un resplandor azulado. Estaba absorbiendo un poco de mi chacra y lo estaba mezclando con el de ella formando espirales rosas y azules… Como una cadena de ADN…_

_- ¡Oooh! – exclamé sin poder contenerme._

_Sakura-chan sonreía feliz, mientras yo miraba hipnotizado cómo nuestros chacras se fusionaban en uno solo._

_- Esto… ¿Te ha gustado la poesía? – me preguntó ella con timidez._

_- ¿Eh? – su pregunta me sacó del ensueño - ¿El … poema…? Umm… Hmpf… Esto… Sí, también es muy bonito, muchas gracias._

_"Es horrible. Qué bochornoso", pensé en realidad._

_- Me ha costado tres semanas escribirlo… -dijo ella._

_No pude evitar sonreírle. "Es la cosa más horrenda que se ha escrito", pensé de nuevo divertido. Obviamente, no le dije que escribir rimas no era lo suyo. En aquel entonces, yo tampoco era tan cruel. Ella se había esforzado muchísimo. Sakura-chan no se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad me pareció su espantoso poema y parecía muy feliz. Dejó los cepillos en el baúl y se volvió a sentar en el futón. Me miró, me dio las buenas noches y se tumbó para dormir._

_- Cuando tú quieras, apaga la luz, Sasuke-kun –me dijo._

_- … Sí..._

_Estuve diez minutos más admirando los shuriken y el cómo se mezclaban nuestros chacras. Era el regalo más bonito que me habían hecho jamás. Después volví a dejar las estrellas ninja en su caja, junto con el súper "poema" y lo guardé todo en el baúl que me habían asignado. Me dirigí hacia el escritorio y apagué la luz del quinqué no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Sakura-chan. Parecía que dormía, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en su boca. Era muy tierna._

_Sentí que el sonrojo volvía a mis mejillas y enseguida apagué la luz. Me tumbé en el futón, dándole la espalda y cerré los ojos intentando dormir."_

* * *

**_Bueno, este es el segundo capi del FIC. Espero que os haya gustado. Se agradecería algún Rew. para conocer vuestra opinión._**

**_Salu2_**

**_CAM  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ojo! Escenas violentas._**

**_3_**

Sasuke interrumpió su historia y suspiró mirando a la cucaracha que se lo estaba pasando en grande con el mejunje y el moco.

- Lo que daría por tener ahora mismo ese poema en mis manos –le dijo al bicho – En realidad, lo que daría ahora mismo por recibir un poema suyo, aunque fuera tan espantoso como aquel.

Sasuke suspiró.

- Ella ya no me quiere –dijo- y razones no le faltan.

La cucaracha, en su línea, no le contestó nada.

Sin embargo, parecía que le interesaba la historia ya que abandonó el cuenco de "comida" y se quedó mirando a Sasuke, que sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared, continuó soñando despierto.

- Me pregunto si yo podría escribir igual de mal que Sakura-chan… -miró a la cucaracha – Oh, no me malinterpretes "Dobe", ella era muy inteligente, más que ninguno de la clase… Pero, escribir no era lo suyo…. Veamos… Podría componer uno igual de malo y enviárselo ¿qué opinas, "Dobe"? Sería algo así como:

"_Pienso en ti en cada momento,_

_No sabes cómo lo siento._

_Si no me perdonas me temo,_

_Que volveré a hacer el memo."_

Sasuke se rió.

-¿Qué te parece, "Dobe"? Está a la altura del de ella ¿no? … Creo que tengo demasiado tiempo libre…

La cucaracha seguía sin contestar, aunque movía muy rápido sus antenas, como si riera también.

-¿Lo escribo y se lo envío? – preguntó divertido Sasuke – A buen seguro que se quedaría sorprendida, pensaría que me he vuelto más loco aún…. No… Además, no sabrá por qué lo hago… Hace ya tanto tiempo…

Sasuke miró hacia el techo, se quedó inmóvil, sin hablar durante un rato, los ojos perdidos en los recuerdos del pasado. La cucaracha se acercó a él, como si estuviera intentando consolarle y empezó a subirle por el pie. Sasuke la miró.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué atrevida! –rió.

La cucaracha se quedó inmóvil y empezó a mover las antenas a toda velocidad, como si hablara al Uchiha.

- ¿Así que crees que debería escribirle un poema serio, ¿no? A ver… Siempre se me dio bien escribir… Podría ser algo así:

"_Besarse, mujer, al sol, es besarnos en toda la vida. Asciende los labios, eléctricamente vibrantes de rayos, con todo el furor de un sol entre cuatro…"_

La cucaracha se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y se frotó las de delante. Parecía que aplaudía.

- ¿Te ha gustado? Me alegro. Lo pensé hace tiempo. Falta el final…

La cucaracha siguió frotándose las patitas delanteras.

Sasuke suspiró.

- Todo esto es una tontería –le dijo a la cucaracha –Si le envío algo así, después de todo y de pasar dos años encerrado aquí sin verla, sólo haría el ridículo. Y ella pensaría que soy un psicópata… Si es que no lo piensa ya...

De pronto, la puerta de la celda se abrió. El carcelero volvió a entrar para retirar el cuenco de comida.

- Qué tal Uchiha, ¿estaba bueno? – le preguntó, refiriéndose al menú.

- Hpmf…

- ¿Eh! Pero si no has comido nada, hombre… Deberías alimentarte mejor. Tienes que comértelo todo.

- …

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado mudo, niñato?

- ….

Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo, sin contestar.

Tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba no pensar en el personaje que intentaba provocarle. No le convenía darle un buen puntapié, eso sólo alargaría su condena un tiempo más, ya que era su palabra, la de un traidor, contra la de un "servidor de la justicia".

Y le quedaba muy poco para salir… Dos semanas… Sólo dos semanas…

Además, tenía todas las de perder en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaba casi sin chacra y si el guardia se volvía le daría una buena paliza. Quizá él consiguiera ponerle un ojo morado, pero nada más. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo con ese sujeto. Al principio de estar encerrado en la prisión de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha visitó la enfermería más de una vez.

Esas veces, no permitía que Naruto le visitara, alegando simplemente que se encontraba indispuesto. Pero la realidad era que durante los seis primeros meses de estar allí encerrado, Sasuke recibió una tunda diaria de Shirou.

Así que ahora optó por estar callado y en silencio.

- ¡Te estoy hablando escoria traidora! – gritó el carcelero a Sasuke.

- …

- ¡He dicho que te lo comas, bastardo! –berreó el guarda.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, el Sharingan apareció en sus pupilas de forma involuntaria. Aunque no hubiera podido hacerlo funcionar en esa maldita celda, la rabia del Uchiha era tal que consiguió, al menos, activarlo.

Ese momento era el que había estado esperando el guarda.

- ¿Con que nos ponemos chulitos? Vas a ver… Cómete eso, niñato.

Al decir esto, el carcelero le pegó una patada en el estómago, para después agacharse donde estaba Sasuke y agarrarle del pelo. Le empujó la cabeza hacia el cuenco que estaba en el suelo. La cucaracha saltó del pie de Sasuke y corrió por la pared quedándose inmóvil, observando la escena, sin hacer nada.

Sasuke no se movía. Ardía de cólera. Una ira sorda nublaba su mente, pero entre tanta rabia, intentaba visualizar el pelo rosa de una niña corriendo entre las flores.

- Si le mato, no la volveré a ver más, si le mato no la volveré a ver más, si le mato, no la volveré a ver más… - murmuraba el Uchiha.

- ¡Qué es lo que murmuras, cabrón! –gritó el carcelero - ¡He dicho que te comas la comida!

Sasuke no se movía, no intentaba zafarse, no respiraba. Él sabía que si lo hacía no podría controlarse más y atizaría al guarda, que estaba muy cabreado al ver que sus provocaciones no daban el fruto deseado.

Empujó la cabeza de Sasuke hasta el cuenco y le metió la cara en el plato de comida. Lo sostuvo unos segundos y después, sin soltarle los cabellos, tiró de su cabeza hasta doblarle el cuello.

- ¡Come! – gritó entre dientes el carcelero – ¡Comételo todo!

Sasuke tenía toda la cara llena del mejunje. El asqueroso guiso se le había metido en la nariz, intentó respirar abriendo la boca en el momento en que el guarda volvió a empujarle y a meterle la cabeza en el plato.

- ¡Come! –gritaba el animal.

A Sasuke se le escapaban las lágrimas de ira. Intentaba no sollozar para no darle el gusto al carcelero. Intentando vencer su repugnancia, dio un bocado al inmundo guiso.

-¡Así, me gusta, que comas, como un niñito bueno….! –le dijo el guarda victorioso – ¡Acábatelo todo..!

Cuando Sasuke hubo acabado con lo que había en el plato, el carcelero le arrastró por el pelo hasta el fondo de la celda, le golpeó en la cara varias veces y le dio una patada en la espalda para despedirse.

- ¡Y ahora, a dormir! – rió salvajemente el guarda.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y añadió:

– Si dices una sola palabra de todo esto, les contaré que me atacaste, ¡tarado!

El guarda salió de la celda dejando a Sasuke encogido, humillado y dolorido junto al camastro.

Las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas y vomitó todo lo que había ingerido.

A duras penas consiguió subirse a la litera y una vez allí se palpó la cara. Al día siguiente tendría un ojo morado y el pómulo izquierdo ya se le empezaba a hinchar.

Intentó controlarse y acompasar su respiración agitada durante un buen rato, hasta que se calmó.

"Juro que te mataré cabrón. Me has subestimado", se prometió.

La cucaracha, que había estado observando toda la escena apoyada en la pared, correteó hasta el camastro donde estaba el Uchiha.

Subió por una de las patas de la cama y se apoyó en la almohada junto a Sasuke. Este giró la cabeza y la miró. Se quedó extrañado. Ese bicho era inteligente.

- ¡Eo! No me has ayudado nada, "Dobe"… -le dijo – Eres un bicharraco muy malo.

La cucaracha movió sus antenas con aire compungido.

- Bueno, no te lo reprocho, ese tío es un pedazo de animal.

Sasuke cada vez estaba más convencido de que se estaba volviendo loco, empezaba a pensar seriamente que la cucaracha le entendía.

Estaba muy mareado. Entre la apestosa comida que le habían obligado a ingerir, la paliza y el calor, pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Necesitaba lavarse, refrescarse, ducharse, quitarse de encima toda esa mugre y suciedad. Lo que daría por sumergirse en el río…

Nuevamente, empezó a recordar. Era una manera de olvidar lo que acababa de vivir.

- Las aguas de aquel río eran frescas – le dijo a la cucaracha - ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo nos bañamos Sakura-chan y yo?

La cucaracha se quedó quieta, expectante. Y Sasuke, desde el camastro empezó a hablar solo otra vez.

"_¿Recuerdas lo que te he contado, Dobe? Ella acababa de hacerme un regalo y nos habíamos ido a dormir._

_Me fue imposible conciliar el sueño. _

_Estaba cansado, pero el calor era espantoso. El pajar-habitación donde estábamos tenía dos pequeñas ventanas y aunque estaban abiertas de par en par no se colaba ni una brizna de aire. _

_Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara y a la nuca y no podía casi respirar. Pero no me atrevía a moverme por no despertar a Sakura-chan. Sudaba a mares, pero me daba vergüenza quitarme la camiseta del pijama, por si Sakura-chan me miraba. _

_No es que nunca me hubiera visto sin camisa. Desde los cinco años, ella nos había visto muchas veces a Naruto y a mí casi sin ropa, y nosotros a ella, igual que al resto de niños y niñas de la clase… Habíamos ido a nadar, a correr, a entrenar, y muchas veces habíamos ido con Iruka Sensei de excursión y habíamos acabado todos en ropa interior en el embarcadero del río que atravesaba Konoha. Era algo natural._

_Pero ahora el estar junto a ella así, solos los dos en una habitación cerrada, me hacía ser especialmente tímido. Al fin y al cabo, yo ya tenía 12 años… No era tan niño. _

_De pronto, sentí un movimiento en el futón de al lado. _

_- Sasuke-kun, ¿estás despierto, verdad? –Sakura-chan tampoco dormía._

_- Hmpf… – No sé por qué, me dio mucha vergüenza que ella me hablara en mitad de la noche._

_- Hace mucho calor aquí dentro. Estoy sudando y no puedo dormir –me dijo. _

_- Hmpf…_

_- ¿Te importa que abra la puerta trasera del pajar?_

_- No._

_Era la puerta que daba al campo de tréboles, al peral con el columpio, a las mecedoras y al río._

_Sakura-chan se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sentí cómo ella hacía el esfuerzo de abrir el portón y oí un chirrido. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, no sentí ninguna brisa entrando en tromba en el cuarto. Hacía el mismo calor dentro que fuera._

_Sakura-chan se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta abierta, mirando el campo de tréboles. Había luna creciente y aquella noche de verano estaba iluminada por su resplandor. Se oía a los grillos cantar. Yo veía su silueta recortada contra la puerta. Y al fondo, la de los sauces en la ribera del río. _

_Mi corazón ardía y yo no sabía por qué… Sakura-chan se giró hacia mí desde donde estaba _

_- ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a bañar al río. –me dijo._

_- ¿Hmpf…? ¿A estas horas? –le pregunté extrañamente molesto._

_- Sí, tampoco es tan tarde. No puedo dormir y me estoy asando. Así que me voy a bañar. ¿Quieres venir?_

_- No. –me senté en el futón._

_- De acuerdo, pues me voy. Hasta luego - y salió hacia el campo, descalza y en pijama._

_La vi marchar a través del prado. Yo me quedé solo en el cuarto. Me tumbé otra vez en el futón y cerré los ojos. Los volví a abrir. Me incorporé otra vez y me senté. El sudor me caía por la frente y me empapaba el cuello y el pecho._

_Me levanté y salí tras ella sin hacer ruido._

_La encontré en la orilla del río. Estaba de pie admirando el paisaje nocturno. La luna creciente iluminaba la ribera. Estaba a punto de quitarse la camiseta del pijama._

_-¡Hmpf…! – exclamé para avisarla de que estaba allí._

_Ella se giró a mirarme. Se sorprendió al verme y sentí como se ruborizaba. _

_- ¡¿EH! ¡¿Has venido? –me dijo paralizada._

_No le contesté. Era obvio que había ido, estaba allí. _

_Fui hacia ella con dignidad Uchiha, despacio y con elegancia. Mientras caminaba me quité mi camiseta y la tiré al suelo, con lo que yo entendía que era la gracia felina. Sin mirarla, pasé por su lado, rozándola levemente… Se estremeció de cabeza a pies… Yo, sin dejar de caminar hacia la ribera del río, aceleré el paso, tomé impulso y salté al agua con toda mi fuerza… Con la intención de salpicarla lo máximo posible._

_Volví a emerger impulsándome hacia arriba y agité mi cabeza sacudiéndome el agua, igual que había visto a hacer a Akamaru, el perro de Kiba. _

_Miré hacia donde estaba Sakura-chan y me entró la risa, aunque no me reí._

_Estaba completamente empapada, de cabeza a pies, gracias a mi salpicadura. _

_Sin embargo, no se había movido ni un ápice de donde estaba y seguía en la misma postura en la que yo la había encontrado. De pie en la ribera, con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago cogiéndose los bordes de la camiseta del pijama a punto de quitársela, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo._

_Puedo jurar, sin temor a equivocarme, que esa fue la primera vez en la que Sakura-chan fue realmente consciente de que ella era una chica y yo un chico. No se atrevía a quitarse la camiseta._

_Hasta ese momento, ella había sido bastante inocente. Sí, es cierto… Ella siempre me decía que yo le gustaba, que yo era un tío genial y que yo era cool y guapo y "¡kawaiiii´!" y todas esas cosas que me gritaba en la oreja a diario… Pero en sus palabras no había nada físico… Era el amor romántico en el que cree una niña de doce años. _

_Por eso un rato antes, ella no había tenido ninguna vergüenza al quedarse en pijama delante mío, con los pequeños bultitos asomándole a través de la camiseta. No era consciente de su propia feminidad, ni de que yo era mucho menos inocente que ella. _

_Pero todo eso cambió para siempre en el momento en que me quité intencionadamente la camiseta al pasar por su lado, la rocé y me lancé al agua sin que ella se atreviera a hacer lo mismo._

_Y allí, en la orilla, mientras yo la observaba desde el agua ella me admiraba, el rubor de sus mejillas era muy intenso y me observaba con los ojos desorbitados, como si me viera por primera vez. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir._

_Una parte de ella deseaba quitarse la camisola del pijama y saltar conmigo al río, pero la otra, la que acababa de descubrirme de "esa forma", sentía una enorme vergüenza de desnudarse delante de mí y enseñarme su cuerpecillo preadolescente. Empezó a temblar. _

_Yo me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver su apuro, pero le pregunté muy serio:_

_- ¿No te bañas? El agua está fresca. Aquí no hace calor. –chapoteé un poco para salpicarla._

_Unas gotitas de agua la alcanzaron, pero Sakura-chan no se movía, no me contestó, no decía nada. Sólo me miraba… Asustada por lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo y descubriendo. _

_Yo seguí con mi juego malvado de niño engreído._

_- Venga –la animé maliciosamente– Ven al agua. _

_Pero no se movía. _

_Yo me zambullí y buceé, dándole tiempo a que se lanzara al agua. Cuando volví a emerger, ella seguía temblando en la misma posición. Era muy gracioso. _

_Hacía un momento estaba en un mini pijama, espatarrada sin ningún pudor encima del futón y era yo quién estaba abochornado al verla, y ahora ella no se atrevía a moverse y yo estaba como pez en el agua (nunca mejor dicho)._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Quítate la ropa ya, pesada! ¡Que se va a secar el río! –le dije con una semi sonrisa de suficiencia._

_Sakura-chan enrojeció aún más, si eso era posible, y temblaba como una hoja._

_Y entonces pude ver cómo dos lagrimones afloraron a sus ojos. Se sentía realmente indefensa en ese momento._

"_Vaya... Ciertamente lo está pasando mal…", pensé abrumado. _

_La broma ya no tenía gracia. Yo no quería eso. Sólo quería avergonzarla un poco, quería hacer el gamberro, pero no quería hacerle daño ni asustarla. _

_Así que entonces me volví a sumergir y buceé hacia la ribera del río donde ella estaba. Al llegar casi al borde, me sumergí aún más, hasta el fondo del río y una vez allí me impulsé con toda mi fuerza hacia arriba, consiguiendo emerger del agua un par de metros sobre la superficie._

_Mientras caía nuevamente al agua y al llegar a la altura de la temblorosa Sakura-chan, alargué mis manos hacia ella, la agarré por los brazos que seguían sujetándose la camiseta del pijama y la tiré al agua conmigo, con pijama incluido... _

_Los dos caímos agarrados en un gran ¡chof! en un revoltillo de brazos y piernas. Nos hundimos y sumergimos juntos unos metros y volvimos a emerger por separado._

_Ella aprovechó para coger aire y yo nadé rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba. Al llegar a su lado, le hice una ahogadilla consiguiendo volverla a hundir. Ella pataleó bajo el agua y volvió a emerger intentando coger aire, yo volví a hundirla y cuando volvió a emerger, se reía a carcajadas mientras tragaba aire y agua a partes iguales. Estornudó y tosió agua, mientras se reía._

_Ya se le había pasado la vergüenza._

_Y entonces yo empecé a reírme también, a carcajadas. _

_Ella se reía aún más al verme reír así (quizá por primera vez) y yo no podía parar. En realidad no sabía de qué me reía exactamente, pero me estaba partiendo la caja. _

_Hacía mucho tiempo, quizá años, que no me reía así. _

_Ver a Sakura-chan escupiendo agua, con todo el pelo rosa mojado, chafado, revuelto, pegado a la cara y riéndose como una loca, era cuanto menos cómico, pero creo que en realidad me reía, porque por primera vez en seis años me sentía realmente feliz._

_Me volví a hundir y buceé hacia donde estaban sus piernas, la cogí por un tobillo y tiré hacia abajo volviendo a sumergirla. _

_Ella emergió nuevamente y se lanzó hacia mí, riéndose. No sé cómo, me quitó el protector de la frente y se alejó rápidamente, en dirección al centro del río. Desde allí, me enseñó el protector, retándome a que se lo quitara de las manos._

_- ¡Venga genio Uchiha, quítamelo! ¡Pero no vale usar sellos! – me gritó – ¡Ni tampoco genjutsu! ¡Me lo tienes que quitar tú solo!_

_- ¡No necesito nada de eso! ¡Te lo quitaré en un periquete, pesada! – me jacté riendo._

_Pero perseguir a esa chica por el agua, no era tarea fácil. _

_Ella era rápida y resistente y pesaba menos que yo, parecía una nutria, así que estuve persiguiéndola un buen rato sin conseguir alcanzarla. Ella se reía a carcajadas y yo, también._

_- ¡Devuélvemelo Sakura-chan! – yo estaba agotado de tanto nadar por el río._

_- ¡Me niego! –exclamó ella imitando la forma que tenía yo de rechazarla mil veces al día, cuando me pedía una cita mil veces al día. _

_- ¡Hmpf!_

_- "¡Hmpfff!" –me imitó otra vez. Y seguía imitándome y riéndose como una loca.- "¡Hmpppfffffff al cubo y multiplicado por mil! ¡No necesito eso! ¡Te lo quitaré en un periquete, pesada!"_

_Así estuvimos un buen rato, jugando por el río, como los dos críos que en realidad éramos._

_Al final conseguí quitarle el protector y me lo volví a poner… Y entonces fue ella quién se lanzó a perseguirme. Era rápida y me alcanzaba fácilmente, pero quitarme la cinta era otra cosa… Yo era mucho más fuerte. Ella alargaba sus manos hacia mi frente y yo con una sola, le sujetaba ambas muñecas mientras que con la otra, le hacía cosquillas en el estómago o la hundía bajo el agua._

_Ella se partía de risa y lograba zafarse, escabulléndose como una culebrilla. Se alejaba un poco, y se sumergía hasta dejar los ojos a la altura de la superficie del agua, como sopesando al "enemigo"… Y se lanzaba otra vez a perseguirme._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero yo estaba acabado. Así que una de las veces, dejé que ganara ella y cogiera mi protector. _

_- ¡Basta ya, no puedo más Sakura-chan! –le dije riéndome- ¡Me voy a descansar!._

_Y me dirigí a la ribera del río, pero a la opuesta a la granja, la ribera donde había un cerezo._

_- ¡Ohhh! ¿Tan pronto? – pero Sakura-chan, me siguió; también estaba agotada._

_Salimos del agua casi arrastrándonos y nos sentamos juntos en el suelo, apoyados en el tronco del cerezo. Ella me devolvió el protector, pero yo no tenía fuerzas ni para ponérmelo. _

_Desde donde estábamos se veía la ribera contraria, la luna creciente se reflejaba en el agua, veíamos los sauces, el campo de tréboles y el pajar donde estábamos instalados. Los grillos cantaban y el calor no remitía, aunque nosotros dos estábamos muy a gusto después del baño._

_Estuvimos en silencio mucho rato, pero no era incómodo. Cuando la miré, se había dormido de cansancio, apoyada contra el árbol. _

_Sonreí pensando en que para volver al pajar debíamos atravesar el río otra vez, así que la siesta le iba a durar poco… Pero no la desperté. Era una oportunidad única para poder mirarla sin que se diera cuenta._

_Nunca podía hacerlo tranquilamente, porque ella siempre estaba observándome y me hubiera visto… Y yo no quería que nadie se percatara (y menos ella) de que a veces, sólo a veces, me sonrojaba al mirarla. _

_Me acerqué un poco más a ella. Estábamos muy cerca. Podía sentir su respiración. No hice ningún ruido y la observé encantado. _

_Sakura-chan dormitaba contra el cerezo, tenía el pelo mojado que le caía en mechones rosas por la cara. "Qué extraño color para un cabello", pensé divertido. Gotitas de agua resbalaban por las puntas hasta sus pequeñas manos cruzadas sobre sus largas piernas que estaban recogidas contra su pecho. Sus ojos cerrados no dejaban vislumbrar ni un solo destello de sus verdes pupilas, pero la forma de sus cejas era perfecta y la piel de los párpados se veía tan blanca y delicada que a punto estuve de alargar un dedo y tocarla. Obviamente, no me atreví a hacer semejante cosa y proseguí con mi exploración visual. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su naricilla respingona no tenía imperfecciones… Y esa boca pequeña, de cereza, con unos labios rosados y brillantes que parecían tan blandos, tan suaves..._

_De pronto, me encontré pensando cómo sería besarla. _

_Me imaginé por un momento, que me acercaba a ella y ponía mi boca sobre la suya… ¿Qué se sentiría, cómo sería…? Yo nunca jamás había besado a una chica... Naruto no contaba… Pero a ella… ¿Sabría hacerlo bien? ¿Me daría vergüenza hacerlo? ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué sabor tendrían sus labios? ¿La sensación sería tan buena como decían que era? _

_Pensando en todo eso, me sonrojé violentamente, mi pulso se disparó a mil y mi corazón dio un vuelco tan fuerte que casi se me salió por la garganta._

"_Pero en qué demonios estás pensando ¡pedazo de idiota!", me dije alejándome de ella a toda prisa._

_- ¿Eh? Sasuke-kun, me he dormido… - Sakura-chan me miraba soñolienta, se había despertado._

_- ¡Hmpffff! Esto… Sí, sí… - casi me pilla "in fraganti"…._

_- ¡Uy! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Tenemos que volver a la otra orilla e intentar dormir! –de pronto Sakura-chan se activó – ¡!De lo contrario, mañana no podremos hacer las tareas para Mei-san y Saki-san!_

_Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió corriendo hacia el río, cuando llegó a la ribera, se lanzó al agua sin pensárselo. _

_Me quedé hipnotizado al verla correr y lanzarse al agua, yo tenía los ojos desorbitados, como un idiota total. Ella, La Pesada, La Molestia, La Plasta Hiperactiva Bipolar de Sakura-chan parecía un hada, parecía que flotaba, parecía que brillaba, parecía que no había nada más que mirar que a ella._

_- ¡Arj! – exclamé para mí mismo. _

_Sentí una necesidad terrible de alcanzarla. Mi luz, mi sol, se alejaba nadando. Desesperado, salí corriendo detrás de ella y me lancé al río justo cuando ella salía del agua por la otra orilla. _

_No miró atrás para ver si yo la seguía, siguió trotando hacia el pajar a través del campo de tréboles. Yo atravesé el río a toda prisa y la seguí. Recogí corriendo mi camiseta que antes había dejado en el suelo. Cuando llegué al pajar, ella estaba arrastrando los futones hacia el prado._

_-¿…Qué.. Qué haces Sakura-chan…? –le pregunté asombrado._

_- Ji, ji… Prefiero dormir al raso que ahí dentro… Es insoportable... Si nos metemos en el pajar nos asaremos de calor otra vez. ¿No te parece que aquí fuera estaremos mejor?_

_- Esto… Hmpf… De acuerdo… - accedí._

_Me di cuenta de que al sacar los futones al raso, Sakura-chan los había acercado más de lo que antes estaban. Pero no le dije nada, en el fondo me alegré. Quería tenerla cerca. Todavía húmedos por el baño, nos tumbamos encima de nuestros respectivos colchones. Esta vez no le di la espalda, me tumbé de costado, girado hacia ella. Ella también estaba orientada hacia mí, pero con los ojos cerrados._

_- Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun –murmuró dulcemente adormilada._

_- Buenas noches - le respondí. Hice una pausa y sin poder contenerme más añadí – ¿Sakura-chan…?_

_- ¿Sí? –me preguntó._

_- Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida. Gracias. _

_Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, yo sentí que la noche se iluminaba en verde. _

_- Qué bien… Sasuke… Yo también soy feliz. –dijo medio dormida._

_Dicho esto, cerró los ojos y se durmió._

_Yo estuve mirándola mucho rato hasta que por fin, el sueño me venció y caí rendido._

* * *

**_Comentad, criticad, sugerid._**

**_Continuará._**

**_CAM  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación, le dolía la espalda, allí donde el guarda le había pegado la patada y el ojo le palpitaba. Sentía náuseas, pero intentó concentrarse en su historia.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido "Dobe"? Nos lo pasamos tan bien aquella noche… Sólo éramos dos críos…

La cucaracha movió las antenas, Sasuke pensó que el bicho sonreía.

- Sí, si… Ya sé lo que piensas… Que yo estaba enamorado de ella… Hmpf… Pero… Mi camino no estaba a su lado…

La cucaracha se quedó quieta, como escuchando.

- Me pregunto cómo estaría Sakura-chan en pijama ahora… -se preguntó Sasuke poniendo cara de pervertido – Eo, la última vez que la vi seguía siendo más plana que una tabla de planchar, pero tenía un trasero interesante…

La cucaracha miró a Sasuke con aire de reprobación

_-_¡Eh! ¡No te escandalices! Hoy ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hablar de esas cosas abiertamente. Deberías estar contenta que te contara todo esto…

Sasuke añadió

- Que Sakura-chan es plana es un hecho evidente. No me mires así "Dobe"… En aquella época ya lo era. Inô Yamanaka… Esa sí tenía unos pechos enormes, pero a mí nunca me gustó. Era demasiado mandona y además, tenía la cara llena de granos… En cambio, sí me gustaba Kurenai Sensei… -suspiró- Un año antes de bañarnos allí, me sorprendí a mí mismo mirando cómo se movían los senos de Kurenai Sensei mientras enseñaba a Hinata Hyuga a lanzar Sensei se dio perfecta cuenta de mi mirada hipnotizada y yo quería fundirme de vergüenza, pero nunca me dijo absolutamente nada. A partir de ese momento, me dije a mí mismo que tendría que controlar mis impulsos_. _

La cucaracha se frotó las patitas delanteras, parecía divertida.

- ¿Sabes? Podría decirle a Naruto que le pidiera una foto a Sakura-chan en bañador. Seguro que le partiría la cara…

Sasuke se quedó en silencio y la cucaracha también.

- Naruto me ha contado que cuando me marché, Sakura-chan dejó de reírse a carcajadas… Que ella cambió…. Le hice tanto daño "Dobe"… ¿Podrá perdonarme algún día?

El Uchiha cerró los ojos durante un rato, una hora, quizá dos. Poco a poco los recuerdos volvieron a agolparse en su mente y siguió contando su historia.

"_Me desperté al oír cantar un gallo. Era pronto y pese a lo tarde que me había acostado la noche antes, no estaba cansado. Es más, me sentía lleno de energía y vitalidad… Y extrañamente feliz. De pronto, fui consciente de que sentía un extraño peso en mis piernas… Abrí los ojos y casi me muero del susto._

_Sakura-chan se había salido de su futón y había rodado por la hierba hacia mí. La tenía a un milímetro. Sus manos estaban en posición fetal, cerradas en puño y a la altura de su cabeza. Y su pierna derecha estaba cruzada encima de las mías. _

_Me sonrojé hasta las orejas._

_- ¡Arj! ¡Cerca, cerca! ¡Estás muy cerca! –le grité._

_Sakura-chan abrió los ojos y me miró. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro._

_- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun…. – murmuró adormilada._

_- ¡Cerca! –sólo podía decir yo._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?_

_Entonces se percató de la situación y que de mi cara tenía un intenso color granate. _

_Se sonrojó mucho y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás, impulsándose con la pierna que había cruzado encima de mí, con tan mala suerte que me dio de lleno en mis partes bajas._

_- ¡AAAAAAAyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – sólo pude gritar_

_- ¡Uh! ¡Oh! ¡PERDON! ¿¡Te he hecho daño! – estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero a la vez preocupada y se me acercó para mirar – ¡Déjame ver!_

_- ¡No! ¡loca! –le grité encogido sujetándome la zona dañada – ¡Me has dado "ahí"! ¿¡Cómo quieres que te deje mirar!_

_Ella empezó a echar humo por las orejas y levantándose rápidamente, salió disparada hacia el pajar diciendo algo como:_

_- ¡Lo siento muchísimo, me voy a vestir! ¡Perdón!_

_- ¡Ugh! Hmpf!_

_Yo estaba e intentando respirar para que el dolor se me pasara más rápido. "Pesadilla de mujer…", pensé._

_Cuando conseguí calmarme, me levanté a duras penas y empecé a arrastrar los futones hacia el interior del pajar. Cuando estaba metiendo el segundo futón, Sakura-chan salió del lavabo ya cambiada y con el protector de la frente puesto. _

_- ¿Te duele todavía? –me preguntó avergonzada y sin atreverse a mirarme._

_- Hmpf… No… -contesté yo, gélidamente._

_- Voy dentro a preparar el desayuno… - me dijo en un susurro._

_- Hmpf… _

_- ¿Sasuke-kun? –volvió a preguntar._

_- Hmpf…_

_Ella siguió preguntando._

_- Nos lo pasamos bien ayer, ¿verdad?_

_Su pregunta era un ruego, una súplica, una forma de buscar complicidad conmigo, otra vez._

_- …_

_No le contesté y seguí colocando los futones dentro del pajar, alejándolos lo más posible el uno del otro._

_Ella me miró un segundo, decepcionada por mi "no" respuesta (y por la colocación de los colchones), pero no dijo nada, sonrió tristemente y se dirigió hacia la granja._

_Cuando yo llegué, ella charlaba animadamente con las dos ancianas._

_- Habéis dormido bien, ¿niños? –nos preguntó Mei-san, la más mayor de las dos abuelas._

_- Sí gracias, señora. – le contesté._

_- Es que hay veces que en ese pajar hace mucho calor, podéis abrir la puerta trasera en ese caso –prosiguió la abuelita._

_- Lo tendremos en cuenta, muchas gracias – le dije yo impasible, mirando de reojo a Sakura-chan que bebía su té sonrojada, disimulando._

_El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos haciendo las tareas que nos habían programado el día antes. _

_Yo me lo pasé muy bien, sobre todo con el caballo. Siempre me han gustado los caballos. Los Uchiha teníamos cuadras y mi padre me llevó un par de veces con Itachi cuando éramos muy pequeños. Recuerdo que me prometió que me enseñaría a montar. Nunca llegó a hacerlo. No le dio tiempo. _

_El caballo de las abuelas era un alazán joven, de color negro, bastante impaciente, llamado Zorro, que resoplaba indignado cuando me acercaba, aunque se dejaba cepillar. Cuando acabé, le llevé hacia una pequeña cerca que había al lado de la granja. Desde donde yo estaba, podía ver la ventana de la cocina y a través de ella a Sakura-chan preparando la comida con Saki-san._

_Me saludaron con la mano y yo les devolví el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza._

_- Puedes intentar montar a Zorro si quieres, nadie lo ha conseguido todavía, tiene mal genio, aunque no es ningún criminal internacional– me gritó Saki-san desde la ventana de la cocina refiriéndose al potro._

_Yo asentí, me encantó el reto. Sentí cómo Sakura-chan me observaba desde la cocina y yo empecé a hacerme el chulo. Me acerqué al caballo que piafaba inquieto e intenté calmarlo…_

_- Bonito… bonito… caballo bonito… -le decía suavemente mientras me acercaba lentamente. _

_El caballo me miró con sus ojos negros. Le sonreí. De alguna extraña forma, me recordó a mí mismo. El caballo relinchó y pataleó, se alejó dos o tres pasos de mí._

_- ¿Por qué no me dejas montarte? ¿Eh? Venga, hazlo por mí… - le decía yo suavemente mientras intentaba tocarle. _

_Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo subirme al caballo, pero recordé que Sakura-chan me estaba mirando desde la cocina… Ya se me ocurriría alguna cosa… De pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mí y me giré para ver. Sakura-chan estaba apoyada en la cerca, mirándome. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas. Me sonrojé y volví a mirar al caballo._

_- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No estabas ayudando a la vieja? –pregunté abruptamente._

_- Sí, pero ya he acabado, me ha dicho que podía venir a verte... ¿Quieres que te enseñe a montar?_

_- ¿¡Eh! No gracias, ya sé… -me tiré un farol._

_Sakura-chan se lo pensó antes de señalarme_

_- No lo parece. Le estás enfadando –me dijo dulcemente. _

_Yo me quedé quieto. Avergonzado. Me había pillado en mi afán por fardar delante de ella. Sólo podía hacer una cosa:_

_- A ver, señorita sabelotodo ¿qué harías tú?_

_Sakura-chan sonrió. Saltó la cerca y se puso a mi lado sin dejar de sonreír. _

_- Este caballo es joven, orgulloso, impaciente y está triste por estar aquí encerrado y solo –dijo Sakura-chan._

_- ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? –le pregunté en voz baja, admirado de que se hubiera dado cuenta._

_- Pues sólo hay que mirarle bien... Con el corazón y no con los ojos…_

_- Hmpf… - ella prosiguió._

_- La gente sólo ve un bonito caballo negro con mal genio, pero quién "mira" de verdad, quién consigue ver más allá de la superficie se dará cuenta de que él sólo quiere que le quieran. _

_Me quedé callado, mirándola. Yo no sabía si hablaba del caballo o de mí. _

_Ella se giró hacia mí y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas felices suyas. Mi corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho._

_- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – le pregunté intentando mostrarme impasible – ¿Cómo piensas montarlo?._

_- No lo haré hoy. No me dejaría. Sólo hay que comprenderle, tener mucha paciencia y tratarle con cariño. Hasta que no confíe en mí no podré montarle. _

_- ¿Y cómo sabes que confiará en ti? –le pregunté enfurruñado._

_- Lo hará, cuando se dé cuenta de que le comprendo –me contestó ella._

_- ¿Y cómo lo sabrás? – le pregunté nuevamente, obstinado._

_- Porque será él quien se acerque a mí, buscándome… _

_Me lo dijo sonriente, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Yo me sonrojé_

_- Hmpf…_

_Sakura-chan se acercó al caballo, pero no intentó tocarle. Empezó a cantar muy bajito. El caballo la miraba y piafaba, daba pasitos hacia atrás, pero no quería irse._

_Sakura-chan estuvo un rato cantándole canciones hasta que me dijo._

_- Ya basta por hoy, volveremos mañana._

_Se dirigió hacia la verja y saltó, encaminándose a la casa._

_Mientras la miraba alejarse, mi corazón ardía. Mis mejillas ardían, mi estómago ardía, mi garganta ardía y sin saber por qué, me entraron unas ganas horribles de llorar. _

_Detrás de mí, el caballo relinchó, como si comprendiera…_

_Después de comer, las dos ancianas nos enseñaron a hacer jabón de cerezas. Ella se lo pasó muy bien y yo disfrutaba a su lado cada vez más. Sólo pasé un poco de apuro cuando la anciana Mei-san me descubrió mirando a Sakura-chan por el rabillo del ojo un par de veces. Pero la vieja no dijo nada y yo dejé de observar a La Molestia para evitar problemas._

_Cuando acabamos de hacer el jabón, las ancianas nos dejaron la lista de tareas para el día siguiente, era lo mismo que habíamos hecho ya. Después de repasarlo, Sakura-chan y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestro pajar. Yo me puse a redactar el informe del día y ella salió a jugar con el columpio del peral._

_- Sasuke-kun, mañana seré yo quien redacte el informe –me dijo._

_- De acuerdo –le contesté._

_Así estuvimos hasta la hora de la cena, yo redactando el informe y ella, columpiándose._

* * *

**_Comentad, sugerid, criticad._**

_**CAM.**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**5**_

Sasuke interrumpió su relato para preguntarle a la cucaracha.

- ¿Sabes Dobe? Creo que aquel caballo y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común. Cuando ella me explicó cómo podíamos ganarnos su confianza creo que también, de alguna forma, se refería a mí.

La cucaracha correteó hacia Sasuke y se le subió en el pecho. Desde allí le miraba con sus ojillos como alfileres y movía las antenas alegremente.

- Me refiero a que ella estableció una extraña afinidad entre aquel potro y yo. Lo más gracioso es que antes de que ella llegara al cercado yo pensé que aquel caballo y yo teníamos mucho en común. Ambos éramos muy jóvenes, teníamos potencial y estábamos espantosamente solos, no nos fiábamos de nadie y no dejábamos que nadie se nos acercara. Definitivamente éramos iguales.

"Sakura-chan se dio cuenta muy rápido de todo eso. Las palabras que me dijo sobre cómo ganarnos la confianza del potro, servían tanto al caballo, como a mí.

"Y ¿sabes qué "Dobe"? Ella tenía razón en todo.

"_Después de cenar con las ancianas, les deseamos las buenas noches y volvimos al pajar. El ritual fue prácticamente el mismo del día anterior. Yo me metí en el cuarto de aseo a cambiarme y ella tenía el pijama puesto cuando salí._

_Esta vez, dejamos la puerta trasera abierta y nos tumbamos en los futones. Ella cerró los ojos y yo también. _

_Intenté dormir, pero no había manera. Hacía más calor que la noche anterior y además, yo estaba arrepentido de haber separado tanto los colchones. Casi no podía verla en la oscuridad. _

_De pronto, se me ocurrió una idea. No sé ni cómo me atreví._

_Me levanté del futón y a gatas me dirigí hacia donde ella se encontraba. Sakura-chan tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de forma acompasada. No supe si dormía. _

_- ¡Eo! ¡Sakura-chan! –le sujeté por el hombro y la agité suavemente._

_- ¿¡Eh! – no dormía, abrió los ojos de golpe y se sonrojó al verme – ¿Qué quieres Sasuke-kun…?_

_- ¿Quieres que nos bañemos en el río, otra vez? –le pregunté esperanzado – Me muero de calor._

_A Sakura-chan se le iluminó la cara. _

_- ¡Sí!¡Vamos! _

_Se levantó de un salto del futón y salió corriendo hacia el prado. Yo me quité la camiseta del pijama y la dejé encima de su futón. Salí tras ella. _

_Ella me esperaba en la ribera del río. Cuando llegué a su altura me quedé inmóvil y la miré. _

_De pronto, ella me cogió de la mano. Yo no me aparté. Me sonrió alegremente. Y empezó a correr hacia el agua, tirando de mí. Salimos los dos corriendo, cogidos de la mano. Al llegar al borde de la ribera saltamos con toda nuestra fuerza:_

_- ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Y TRES! -gritamos a la vez._

_Caímos al agua salpicando por todas partes y como la noche anterior, comenzamos con nuestros juegos de persecución. _

_Esta vez, ella llevaba su protector de frente, yo debía quitarle el suyo y ella a mí el mío, eso nos obligaba a estar cerca el uno del otro, intentando conseguir el premio._

_Cada vez nos acercábamos más, nos tocábamos más, incluso ella fingió que me quitaba los pantalones del pijama. Yo me escandalicé mucho, pero me reí cuando la vi reír y me percaté de que sólo era una broma. _

_Salimos por la ribera del cerezo y nos volvimos a tumbar contra el tronco. _

_Esta vez estábamos muy juntos, nuestros brazos se tocaban. A mí se me erizaba el vello al sentir su contacto. _

_Ella hablaba por los codos, contándome cosas de Konoha y de Inô-Cerda, de lo tímida que era Hinata, sobre todo con Naruto, de lo machota que era Tenten que, además, estaba colada por Neji. Yo me reía y la escuchaba encantado. _

_También le expliqué cosas._

_Le conté cómo hacía el "goukakyuu no jutsu" y la rabia que me daba que Naruto me llamara "teme". Le conté por qué mi arma favorita era el shuriken y que me gustaban los tomates. No sé por qué se puso a reír… _

_También le conté que me gustaban los gatos, porque eran el animal de mi Clan y que me daban miedo las serpientes, pero admiraba a los halcones._

_Hablamos y hablamos y yo creo que jamás había hablado tanto con nadie._

_Incluso estuvimos especulando sobre la cara de Kakashi Sensei y nos prometimos que cuando volviéramos a Konoha, le diríamos a Naruto que intentara quitarle la máscara. Nos reímos mucho imaginando que el "dobe" no podría negarse a semejante aventura. _

_Ella estaba tan feliz…_

_Después de estar mucho rato hablando, volvimos a bañarnos en el río. Esta vez, jugamos a lanzarnos el uno al otro. Ella se subió encima de mis hombros y yo la catapultaba hacia el agua. Ella saltaba, daba dos o tres mortales y caía limpiamente. Después lo intenté hacer yo, pero ella no tenía tanta fuerza como para lanzarme. Nos caíamos una y otra vez. Ella se molestó y me prometió que algún día se haría tan fuerte que podría enviarme a la luna de un puntapié. Yo me burlé de ella. _

_Finalmente, nos fuimos a dormir. Nuevamente, sacamos los futones al exterior y yo aproveché para juntarlos lo máximo posible. Quedaron prácticamente unidos._

_Sakura-chan, me miró sorprendida y se sonrojó._

_-Así evitaremos que vuelvas a pegarme una patada, ¿no? –le dije risueño mientras me tumbaba boca arriba en mi futón._

_Ella asintió tímidamente. Se tumbó a mi lado. Yo cerré los ojos y poco a poco empecé a quedarme dormido._

_Al poco tiempo, me sobresalté al sentir un peso sobre mi estómago. Era ella. Se había dormido ciñéndome con su brazo derecho. Su pelo rozaba mis mejillas y sentía el suave y tibio tacto de su naricilla en mi cuello. Me ruboricé violentamente, pero no hice ningún movimiento. Volví a cerrar los ojos intentando controlar a duras penas los latidos de mi corazón._

_Cuando calmé mis nervios, volví a abrir los ojos. Ella seguía en la misma posición. Estuve tentado de besarle en la frente, pero me contuve. Su paz me confortaba de tal forma que no tardé en quedarme completamente dormido._

_Los días fueron pasando y nosotros seguíamos con la misma rutina. Por las mañanas realizábamos las tareas que nos encomendaban las abuelas. Visitábamos a Zorro, le hablábamos, le cantábamos y después comíamos. Por la tarde hacíamos jabón, o jugábamos al Shôgi con las viejas o plantábamos flores en macetas. Las viejas siempre nos traían flores rosas y azules para decorar el patio interior. _

_Más tarde y hasta la hora de cenar, nos turnábamos para redactar el informe diario mientras el otro descansaba en el columpio o intentaba entrenar._

_Durante todo el día, delante de las clientas, me hacía el duro y era bastante frío con Sakura-chan. Si bien, ahora me doy cuenta que la anciana Mei-san sabía muchas cosas con solo mirarnos. Siempre me sonreía pícara cuando me pescaba mirando a Sakura-chan y me sonreía con intención. Pero nunca dijo absolutamente nada. Yo me hacía el loco y huía rápidamente a realizar cualquier tarea alejado de la vieja perspicaz._

_Por las noches, era yo mismo y nos íbamos a jugar al río._

_Cada noche era distinta, cada noche nos inventábamos un juego diferente. Cada noche era divertida._

_Incluso ideamos un ataque combinado que bautizamos como el "Katon: __Sasusaku no Jutsu"__, que consistía en que ella concentraría su chacra lo máximo posible y me lo proyectaría a mí apoyando sus manos en mi espalda en el momento en que yo lanzaba el __Goukakyuu no jutsu. El resultado de eso era una mezcla de chacras que provocaba bola de fuego de dimensiones extraordinarias. Me pregunto cómo de grande sería si lo hiciéramos ahora… _

_Nos reíamos como locos imaginando la cara que pondrían Naruto y Kakashi Sensei cuando nos vieran hacerlo. Claro que en el fondo yo sabía que nunca nos verían hacerlo, porque mostrarles el ataque combinado era delatar mis sentimientos delante del dobe y del Sensei y eso no iba a ocurrir._

_Pero estar con ella era sin duda alguna, lo más fantástico y maravilloso que me había pasado desde hacía seis años. A su lado, yo no estaba vacío. Yo no estaba solo, yo no tenía miedo, ni me sentía débil. Ella me hacía fuerte. Qué más podía pedirle. Ella me miraba enamorada y aunque nunca se lo hubiera reconocido, yo era casi feliz._

* * *

**_Comentad, sugerid, criticad._**

_**CAM**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Sasuke volvió a interrumpir su relato. Cada vez le costaba más hablar. Los recuerdos felices se tornaban amargos al verbalizarlos y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

- Ya ves, "Dobe", me doy pena a mí mismo –dijo riendo amargamente – En qué me he convertido...

Una lágrima surcó su mejilla y cayó sobre el mugriento colchón del camastro. La cucaracha "Dobe" correteó hacia la cara de Sasuke y se apoyó en el agua salada que surcaba su rostro, bebiendo. Parecía que el bichito quería secarle las lágrimas.

- ¿Eh? ¡Vaya! Que tampoco estoy tan deprimido… - rió Sasuke – ¿Seguro que eres una cucaracha? Estoy empezando a pensar que eres una transformación de alguien.

La cucaracha siguió sorbiendo las lágrimas de Sasuke. El Uchiha acercó su mano al bichejo y lo tomó por el caparazón. Lo observó atentamente.

- ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó

La cucaracha movía frenéticamente sus patitas, pero no le contestó.

- Supongo que da igual. Eres algo bueno que intenta consolarme. Pero no tengo demasiado consuelo. Me he equivocado tanto… Antes me has preguntado (lo has hecho ¿verdad?) si estaba enamorado de ella. Pero la pregunta no es esa, la pregunta es ¿lo estoy ahora?

Nuevamente dejó a la cucaracha en el colchón. El bicho se quedó quieto, esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que Sasuke se había hecho a sí mismo.

- Bien… La pregunta exacta es ¿estoy enamorado de una mujer a la que hace más de dos años que no veo y a la que la última vez que nos encontramos intenté matar dos veces?

La cucaracha siguió expectante.

- Sí... Lo estoy.

"Ella es la única razón por la que sigo con vida. Me da igual que ya no me corresponda, que ya no me quiera o que quiera a otro. Nada de eso importa. Lo que realmente quiero es volver a verla una vez más, volver a escuchar su risa una vez más… Seré un guardián, su protector. Aunque ella no lo sepa jamás.

"Quizá así pueda enmendar los errores que he cometido, el daño que le he hecho. Sé que jamás podré volver a besarla, pero me consuelo pensando en que conmigo cerca, aunque sea en la sombra, ella estará a salvo.

La cucaracha movió las patitas de forma frenética.

- ¿Que si he besado a Sakura-chan? Pues claro ¿por quién me tomas? –bromeó Sasuke con la cucaracha- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente? ¡Pervertida!

El bicho se quedó muy quieto, esperando la historia.

A Sasuke, incluso le pareció que se había sentado sobre las patas traseras para prestar más atención. Definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loco.

- Estate atenta, que es la primera y última vez que lo cuento –le dijo Sasuke a la cucaracha.

"_La besé tres semanas después de mi cumpleaños. La última noche que estábamos en la Granja. Al día siguiente partiríamos hacia Konoha. Nuestra misión había acabado._

_Aquel día había sido especialmente caluroso y la noche no fue una excepción. La luna estaba llena y brillaba en el cielo como un farol. El calor era insoportable. _

_Nos despedimos de las abuelas, como cada noche, y nos fuimos a dormir. Rápidamente me fui al cuarto de baño y me puse los pantalones del pijama. Como siempre, ella ya estaba cambiada cuando salí y nos miramos riendo. Había que aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos quedaba. Esa noche, ni ella ni yo teníamos intención de dormir, sino de divertirnos._

_Salimos corriendo por el prado de tréboles, yo me lancé al agua el primero y ella se quedó mirándome en la orilla. _

_- ¿Eh? ¿No te vienes al agua? – le pregunté y me quedé mudo de asombro – ¡Ah!_

_Los rayos de la luna llena se desparramaban por el pelo de Sakura-chan haciéndolo brillar con una extraña tonalidad plata y rosa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como los de un gato, su silueta se recortaba contra la luz._

_Era una belleza y ella no era consciente._

_- ¡Sí, sí, voy! – gritó ella alegre sin darse cuenta de que yo me había quedado mirándola con la boca abierta, como un idiota total – ¡Miraba cómo brillaba tu pelo bajo la luz de la luna, Sasuke-kun! ¡Es tan bonito!_

_Ella me decía esas cosas con toda naturalidad, sin darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras tenían en mí._

_Se lanzó al agua y se dirigió hacia mí, nadando rápidamente. Cuando llegó a mi altura, saltó hacia arriba con la intención de hacerme una ahogadilla cuando bajara. No pudo hacerlo._

_Antes de que rozara mi cabeza con la intención de hundirme, yo la agarré por los brazos atrayéndola hacia mí. No sé por qué lo hice._

_Ella quedó con ambos brazos rodeándome el cuello, mientras los míos ceñían su cintura. Nos quedamos flotando en el agua, inmóviles, en tensión, en silencio. Abrazados en medio del río. Yo sentía su respiración acelerada y los latidos de su corazón completamente desbocado. Sentí una necesidad apremiante de mirarla a los ojos y poco a poco, la aparté de mí. Ella tenía la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía a levantar la vista. La cogí por la barbilla y la obligué a mirarme. Su rostro estaba carmesí y yo sentía cómo le ardían hasta las orejas. Sus ojos brillaban febriles y tenía los labios levemente entreabiertos. _

_Yo me moría por besarla. Estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos unos segundos que parecieron eternos, pero no me atreví a hacer o decir nada. _

_Finalmente, rompí el hechizo empujándola con furia por los hombros y hundiéndola en el agua. Como si ella tuviera la culpa de mi incompetencia. _

_Me alejé nadando rápidamente y cuando estuve cerca de la ribera del cerezo me giré para mirarla._

_Ella había emergido del agua y me observaba seria y dolida. Le di la espalda para evitar sostenerle la mirada, salí del agua y me senté en el suelo, apoyado en el tronco del cerezo. Mi respiración era agitada así que intenté controlarme, pero no sabía por qué, pero esa vez no podía dominar mi cuerpo. Y el nerviosismo del momento, no cesaba._

_Ella me observaba desde el agua. Por un momento deseé que volviera a la granja. Que me dejara solo con mis pensamientos y mis deseos ocultos. _

_No lo hizo. _

_Nadó hacia donde yo me encontraba. Salió del agua y como otras tantas noches, se sentó junto a mí, apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol._

_- Hoy estás cansado Sasuke-kun… -musitó- No quieres jugar conmigo._

_- Hmpf…_

_Sakura-chan se giró hacia mí y añadió:_

_- Hoy estás extraño…_

_Al oírla, mi reacción fue la de levantarme de golpe con la intención de irme a la granja. Me dolía el corazón al hacerlo, pero si seguía allí con ella, me delataría. Y no me lo podía permitir. _

_Ella también se puso de pie al darse cuenta de lo que yo hacía y me asió fuertemente por la mano._

_-¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor!_

_Fue un grito, una súplica desesperada. _

_Yo la miré tristemente sorprendido sin saber qué decir y nuevamente al reparar en sus ojos de duende, su pelo suave, y sus labios rosas, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y mi estómago y mi garganta a arder. _

_Sin embargo, esta vez no tuve la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para ignorarla._

_Me giré hacia ella y la abracé. Supe que se sonrojaba cuando noté en mi pecho desnudo el calor de su piel. Como antes había hecho en el agua, la aparté suavemente de mí. Otra vez, ella tenía la cabeza gacha. Levanté su barbilla con mi mano derecha y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos de nuevo. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos temblaban y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que me dolía y todo mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que no me contuviera más._

_Y así lo hice. Lentamente, muy despacio, con mucho cuidado y miedo, me fui acercando hacia ella, hacia su boca de cereza. Casi nos rozábamos. Ella cerró los ojos, sus mejillas ardían y se le escapó mi nombre en un susurro leve. Mantuvimos la tensión unos segundos más, hasta que mis ojos se cerraron sin que yo se lo ordenara justo en el instante en que nuestros labios se encontraron. _

_Entonces, perdí el mundo de vista. Sentí que mi cuerpo desfallecía y que mi mente se nublaba, oleadas de placer y deseo se apoderaron de mí y suspiré tan fuerte que ella gimió. Nos abandonaron las fuerzas a ambos y caímos al suelo de rodillas, abrazados, besándonos suave y dulcemente los labios. Ella temblaba entre mis brazos y yo temblaba entre los suyos. Quería fundirme con ella, quería abrazarla hasta que formara parte de mí, quería besarla hasta que se acabara el mundo._

_Nos separamos para respirar, nos mirábamos con los ojos febriles, entrecerrados, ambos teníamos las mejillas arreboladas y los labios entreabiertos por la emoción. Yo quería mirarla durante toda la eternidad… Era realmente hermosa. Estaba en trance mientras me buscaba para que yo nuevamente la besara. Pero yo sólo podía mirarla. Finalmente ella encontró mis labios y me besó suavemente y con ternura._

_-Más… - me susurró._

_Nos seguimos besando torpemente con mucho cuidado, como si nos fuéramos a hacer daño. Ambos estábamos sofocados e inseguros. Su perfume me envolvía como una dulce manta de jazmines y mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas cada vez que ella me rozaba. Sus labios se bebían los míos con devoción y yo correspondía cada beso de la misma forma. _

_Seguimos pegados un buen rato, de rodillas, labio con labio, estrechamente abrazados, hasta que nos separamos para coger aire. _

_Entonces fui consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, que acababa de delatar mis emociones con ella. Yo no me atrevía a mirarla, estaba tremendamente avergonzado, mi cara era un tomate rojo y granate y me ardía tanto la piel que pensé que me estaba quemando._

_Sin embargo, no quería que ella se percatara de mis evidentes sentimientos y actué como si lo que acababa de hacer, me pasara a menudo. _

_Haciéndome el chulo me separé de ella y me senté apoyando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Intenté colocarme de una manera digna y mostrarme imperturbable. _

_- Ven aquí –le ordené sin mirarla._

_Ella obedeció, se acercó a mí gateando y se sentó a mi lado. La rodeé por los hombros con mi brazo derecho, pero miré para otro lado. No me atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Sentía la intencionada mirada de Sakura-chan en mi cogote, pero yo pasé de ella, como si no me importara nada._

_Estuve ignorándola de esa forma mucho rato. En realidad quería calmarme y pensar en qué debía hacer o decir a continuación. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo actuar. Nunca me había pasado algo así._

_Ante mi estúpido silencio, sentía crecer la indignación de Sakura-chan por momentos, pero yo me había bloqueado totalmente. No sabía qué hacer, tenía la mente en blanco. Finalmente, con mucho esfuerzo, me obligué a hablarle. _

_- Ha… Estado bien… -le dije indiferente y sin atreverme a mirarla._

_Lo dije como si yo estuviera acostumbrado a besar a cientos de chicas en la ribera de un río. _

_Ella no me contestó y yo me sentí incómodo. "¿Lo habré hecho mal?", me preguntaba a mí mismo, torturándome._

_Y entonces ella me dijo:_

_- Naruto besa mejor que tú._

_Sentí como si un kunai hubiera perforado mi pecho. Toda la coraza que acababa de construirme se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes. Me sonrojé violentamente y una ira sorda se apoderó de mí a la vez que sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Me había herido en lo más profundo de mi orgullo Uchiha._

_- ¿¡Qué has dicho! –le grité a la cara._

_- ¡Es broma, Sasuke-kun! – se rió ella._

_-¿¡Has besado a Naruto! –le pregunté indignado y sin escuchar lo que me acababa de decir._

_- ¡No! Sólo quería bromear contigo… Como te habías puesto tan serio de repente… _

_- ¡HMPF! ¡ES QUE YO SOY SERIO! ¡YA LO SABES! –estaba realmente celoso._

_- ¡Uy! ¡No te pongas así, hombre! ¡Es que como no me decías nada…! –gimoteó ella._

_- ¿¡Entonces te estabas riendo de mí? – yo estaba muy furioso y herido._

_Pensar que no le habían gustado mis besos me torturaba, pero imaginarme a la dulce Sakura-chan besando al idiota total de Naruto era demasiado para mí. _

_Hubiera preferido que besara a cualquiera antes que a Naruto, no a Naruto, no a él… Porque en realidad y en el fondo, yo sospechaba que a ella le gustaba un poco el dobe ese… Y eso era lo que me ponía frenético. _

_Sin quererlo, le estaba gritando, y dos lágrimas de rabia y de celos habían brotado de mis ojos. Ella se asustó al ver cómo me habían afectado sus palabras._

_-Sasuke-kun, perdóname, era una broma… Yo sólo te quiero a ti. Lo he estropeado todo… Perdóname, te lo ruego. _

_Ella también se puso a llorar. _

_Y yo no soportaba verla llorar. "Mierda, me he vuelto a pasar, sólo me ha gastado una broma… La culpa es mía…", pensé. "Soy un imbécil. Cuándo aprenderé…"_

_-No… Sakura-chan, perdóname tú a mí, te he gritado… No tengo sentido del humor, lo lamento mucho… De repente me he puesto… celoso… -le reconocí avergonzado – No llores, por favor. Perdóname, discúlpame, soy un idiota total. Estaba celoso… Por favor…_

_Pero ella seguía llorando._

_- Yo sólo quiero que me aceptes Sasuke, sólo quiero estar contigo para siempre, pase lo que pase. Yo quiero ser fuerte para ti… ¿Eh…? -se calló al darse cuenta de mis palabras- ¿Eh? ... ¿Te has puesto celoso…?_

_- Sí… –murmuré avergonzado._

_- ¿Por mí? –preguntó incrédula._

_- Sí._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_-Que sí pesada… Perdóname, por favor… No quería estropearlo… Soy un desastre… – le imploré- Es que no sabía qué decirte._

_Ella me dedicó una sonrisa tan radiante que pensé que me derretía allí mismo._

_- Te perdono – me dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos – Siempre te he perdonado y siempre te perdonaré, no importa lo que digas o hagas._

_La abracé muy fuerte. _

_No le dije nada. _

_No le dije que tenía el presentimiento de que pronto nuestros caminos se separarían. _

_Que de alguna forma, sabía que le haría daño. No sabía lo cerca que estábamos de eso._

_La besé en las mejillas, secándole las lágrimas y ella, nuevamente buscó mis labios. Depositó un tierno beso en mi boca y después me miró:_

_- Sasuke-kun, me gustan mucho tus besos._

_Yo recuperé mi orgullo y me sonrojé. "Eo, parece que no lo he hecho tan mal", pensé._

_- ¿Más que los de Naruto? –bromeé yo._

_Ella rió._

_- Yo no había besado a nadie antes de hoy –me confesó tímidamente –Quería que tú fueras el primero... Y el único…_

_- Yo tampoco había besado a ninguna chica antes…–reconocí._

_- Pero a Naruto sí. –bromeó ella_

_- Sí –me reí – Pero ese dobe no cuenta para nada, fue un accidente._

_- ¿Te gustan más mis besos o los de Naruto? – me preguntó traviesa Sakura-chan._

_- Hmpf… No pueden compararse._

_- ¿Cómo son los de él? –me preguntó risueña._

_- ¡Arj!… Ásperos… Pensé que se me iba a pudrir la lengua… - me reí – No me lo recuerdes, qué asco._

_- ¿Y los míos? – me preguntó temerosa - ¿Te han gustado?._

_Yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas._

_- Sí. Me han gustado mucho… _

_-¿Sabes a qué saben tus besos, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura-chan con las mejillas arreboladas._

_- Hmpf… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?... –yo estaba muerto de vergüenza._

_- Saben a limonada._

_- ¿A limonada? Hmpf… – yo me quería fundir._

_- Sí, son dulces y ácidos a la vez, como el limón._

_- Hmpf…. –estaba absolutamente abochornado, qué clase de conversación era esa._

_- ¿A qué saben mis besos, Sasuke-kun? –me preguntó ella, poniéndose un dedo en la boca, ingenuamente provocativa._

_- Hmpf… Yo… No sé… -Sakura-chan estaba empezando a despertar en mí todo un mundo de sensaciones nuevas. _

_Yo quería y a la vez, no quería seguir con la conversación._

_- Vamos hombre, no sean tan tímido… Dímelo… -soltaba risillas nerviosas y me miraba de reojo._

_- Hmpf…. _

_-¿Ya no te acuerdas? –preguntó divertida._

_- … _

_Yo me había vuelto a bloquear, no sabía qué decirle. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Estaba muy abochornado. Quería decirle a gritos que se callara y me besara de una vez, pero no me atreví._

_- ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? –me preguntó._

_- … Sí… - musité tímidamente._

_Ella se inclinó sobre mí, acercándose lentamente. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Sin saber por qué, la conversación me había alterado muchísimo. Cuando Sakura-chan depositó un tierno beso en mi boca, perdí todo el control que me quedaba. _

_La agarré por la cintura y la tumbé sobre la hierba, a los pies del cerezo. Me tumbé sobre ella, apretando mi cuerpo encima del suyo y empecé a besarla nuevamente, con dulzura, pero más intensamente que antes. Ella estaba en otra dimensión y yo también. Finalmente, aprovechando que ella tenía los labios entreabiertos me atreví a meter mi lengua en su boca, buscando la suya. Cuando se encontraron, ambos suspiramos de placer. Yo sentí una fuerte palpitación en la entrepierna y ella se aferró a mí como una lapa, atrayéndome contra sí, intentando fusionar mi cuerpo contra el suyo. _

_Yo la besaba cada vez más profundamente, escalofríos ardientes recorrían mi espalda, casi no fui consciente de que ella empezó a gemir. Yo estaba alucinado por el efecto que ese nuevo tipo de beso había tenido en nosotros. Instintivamente empecé restregarme contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba. Me estorbaba la ropa, la suya y la mía, pero en ese momento no me atreví a hacer nada más. Estuvimos así mucho rato, y de pronto me encontré con que no podía pararme de ninguna de las maneras. Empecé a besarla en el cuello, a morderla intensamente, pero sin hacerle daño. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte. Yo estaba fuera de control. Mis manos se intentaron deslizar por debajo de su pijama. _

_Sin embargo, Sakura-chan controlaba la situación. Me sujetó las manos para evitar que estas se colaran por debajo de su ropa y haciendo un esfuerzo heroico me separó de ella, empujándome… Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y su respiración agitada hacía que su camiseta de tirantes subiera y bajara rápidamente. _

_- Sasuke-kun… Basta… Por favor...Es demasiado para mí… –me suplicó._

_Yo regresé de la otra dimensión, cuando oí su ruego. La miré. Ella estaba empezando a impresionarse ante el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos. No estaba preparada para seguir y la verdad es que yo tampoco._

_- Sí... Basta… –jadeé yo – Mejor será que paremos… También es demasiado para mí._

_Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. La besé dulcemente en los labios, ella me devolvió el beso. Me separé de ella y me tumbé a su lado, boca arriba. Yo ardía de pasión, y no sabía cómo calmarme. Me levanté. Sakura-chan se incorporó y se quedó sentada, mirándome._

_- Sasuke-kun ¿te vas? – me preguntó alarmada. Pensó que me había enfadado._

_- No. Me voy al agua a refrescarme –le dije._

_- Ah… – suspiró aliviada y yo le sonreí tiernamente._

_Salí corriendo y me lancé al agua. Empecé a nadar por el río sintiendo como el agua fresca me calmaba. Al rato, salí del agua y volví donde estaba ella. Me tumbé a su lado, mirando al cielo. Ella se atravesó encima de mí, mirándome. Me acarició el pelo mojado y jugueteó con algunos mechones, retorciéndolos entre sus dedos._

_- Me vas a encrespar el pelo –bromeé sonriendo._

_Ella sonrió, la noche se iluminaba cuando sonreía._

_- Sasuke-kun, estos han sido nuestros primeros besos –me dijo. Me acarició el estómago haciendo que me recorrieran escalofríos._

_- Sí._

_- Eso significa que pase lo que pase no me olvidarás nunca. ¿Verdad?_

_- Verdad._

_Sonrió satisfecha y se tumbó a mi lado. _

_- Sasuke-kun…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Cuando volvamos a Konoha, seremos novios ¿verdad?_

_- Hmpf… _

_Supongo que ella esperaba una respuesta parecida, porque no se inmutó._

_-Bueno Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes, lo seremos cuando estés emocionalmente preparado, puedo esperar… –me dijo muy seria._

_Yo la miré, divertido por sus palabras y le acaricié la mejilla._

_- Sasuke-kun… _

_- ¿Sí?_

_- ¿Me quieres?_

_- ¡HMPF!_

_Sakura-chan se rió._

_- ¡Me encanta ponerte en apuros! –me dijo alegremente._

_No dijo nada más. Se acurrucó contra mí y cerró los ojos. Yo la abracé y también los cerré. _

_Aquella noche, nos dormimos al pie del cerezo. _

_Yo me desperté varias veces, inquieto, pero la veía dormir pacíficamente a mi lado y me calmaba. Una de esas veces, entre sueños susurró mi nombre y me dijo que me quería. Yo sentí que me deshacía por dentro. Le aparté el pelo de la cara y la observé durante un buen rato. _

_Cuando tuve la absoluta certeza de que ella estaba dormida y no podía oírme, le susurré:_

_- Te quiero mucho Sakura-chan._


	7. Chapter 7

_**7**_

Sasuke miró a la cucaracha. El bicho estaba muy quieto, con las patitas juntas, parecía que se cogía ambas manos encantada con el relato.

- ¡Je, je…! Te has emocionado, ¿verdad? A que nunca hubieras pensado eso de mí…

La cucaracha movió las patitas, nuevamente parecía que aplaudía.

- Yo era un niñato engreído… Le hice daño muchas veces y aquella noche estuve a punto de fastidiarla… Por un momento, estuve a punto de irme, de abandonarla allí, al pie del cerezo… Casi cuatro meses más tarde volvimos a repetir la escena, pero esa vez fue en serio y no hubo besos, ni caricias. Esa vez me fui, dejándola en un estado lamentable.

La cucaracha parecía compungida.

Sasuke se incorporó del jergón, con gran esfuerzo. Se sentó encima del catre y suspiró.

- Cómo resistirse a ella… Cómo olvidarla… Era imposible. Sin embargo, aquella noche, la más feliz de mi vida, me dolía el corazón cuando la observaba dormir a mi lado. Sabía que aquello no podía continuar más allá. Cuando volviéramos a Konoha yo tenía que seguir entrenando. Tenía un objetivo que cumplir. Y no podía arrastrarla conmigo. Pero Tampoco había podido evitar besarla como lo hice. Sólo un loco hubiese sido capaz de contenerse y yo todavía no lo estaba.

Sasuke miró a la cucaracha, que le escuchaba atentamente.

- Durante el tiempo en que estuve con Orochimaru, intenté olvidarla de miles de formas. Entrenaba sin cesar, como un poseso, día y noche, pero cuando caía en la cama agotado, su imagen volvía a mí.

"Más tarde, después de eliminar a Orochimaru y a mi hermano, cedí ante Karin... Me acosté con esa pelirroja... Varias veces. Pero el placer duraba muy poco y yo me sentía vacío. Ni uno solo de los besos de Karin me llenaba como lo habían hecho los de Sakura-chan aquella noche.

"Ni aún en brazos de otra mujer olvidaba la risa alegre, el pelo rosa, el perfume de jazmines, la manera que tenía de pronunciar mi nombre… Las veces que estuve con Karin, imaginaba que era Sakura-chan…

"Cuando ataqué a Sakura hace dos años, quería borrarla de la faz de la tierra.

"Ella era el único ser que podía volverme hacer sentir humano… Y yo en ese momento no quería eso. Ella era mi única debilidad. Es mi única debilidad. Me rebelaba contra el hecho de que no podía olvidarla y que cada vez que pensaba en ella, mi corazón estallaba de pena y de rabia.

"Cuando la volví a ver, cuando vi en qué tipo de mujer se había convertido, creí morir de dolor y de celos. Era todo lo que yo quería. Y no podía tenerlo. Por eso, quise acabar con ella.

La cucaracha seguía quieta, delante de Sasuke.

- Ya sé, ya sé… Soy escoria… Estuvo muy mal… Soy un criminal, un traidor, un desertor, un delincuente… Por eso estoy aquí…

Sasuke se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

- En fin, al día siguiente, nos vinieron a buscar Kakashi y Naruto, y regresamos a Konoha. No pudimos montar a Zorro, Sakura-chan me dijo que aún no confiaba en nosotros. Que necesitaba más tiempo…

"Kakashi nos dio un buen susto. ¿Te lo cuento? Este es el final.

"_La mañana nos sorprendió abrazados, tumbados en la hierba, al pie del árbol. _

_Dormíamos profundamente y yo estaba con la guardia baja, envuelto en una manta de perfume de jazmines. _

_No oímos cuando alguien se nos acercó sigilosamente._

_- ¡Eo! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo? –una voz conocida nos gritó en la oreja. _

_Del susto, nos levantamos de golpe, Sakura-chan y yo._

_- ¡Sensei! – gritamos a la vez._

_- Eo, eo, os he asustado… Estabais ahí durmiendo como dos polluelos… - nos dijo Kakashi sumamente divertido por la situación – ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis así?_

_Sakura-chan y yo estábamos rojos de vergüenza hasta las cejas, casi nos echaba humo la cabeza._

_- ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! – grité yo desesperado._

_- ¡Ah! ¿No? ¿Y qué hacías durmiendo con una chica bajo un árbol? ¡Y sin camiseta!_

_- Se… Sensei.. – murmuró Sakura-chan – Hacía mucho calor, sólo nos habíamos ido a bañar al río y nos hemos quedado dormidos…_

_Sakura-chan no se atrevía a mirar a Kakashi-Sensei a la cara. _

_- ¿¡Abrazados! _

_- ¡Él no me abrazaba a mí, era yo quién lo hacía! –se inculpó Sakura-chan para protegerme._

_- ¿¡Eh! No… es… cier…to.. - murmuré yo sorprendido..._

_La parte visible de la cara del maestro se arrugó en una sonrisa divertida._

_- Eo, eo… No pasa nada… ¡A todo el mundo le gusta nadar en el río! – y refiriéndose a Sakura-chan, añadió- No pensé que fueras tan atrevida, Sakura-chan, ¡abrazar a Sasuke-kun, sin su permiso…!_

_Dicho esto, Kakashi se giró a mirarme, divertido. Yo aparté la vista, sumamente avergonzado._

_- Pues ya ve usted, Sensei… - le dijo Sakura-chan – Así soy yo… Yo soy así… Esto… ¡Me voy!_

_Sakura-chan se levantó de golpe y se lanzó al agua, nadando en dirección a la granja. _

_Yo la seguí con la vista, apenado. No la había podido despertar, ni siquiera la había podido dar un beso de buenos días. Un último beso. Sentí que nuestro momento había pasado._

_- Eo, Sasuke… - me dijo Kakashi – No te pongas así de triste, puedes pedirle una cita cuando lleguemos a casa._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Hmpf…! ¡¿Pero qué dice! ¡No es nada de eso!_

_- Ya, claro, claro… - me contestó Kakashi agitando la mano como si espantara una mosca- ¿Eo, quieres que te deje esto?_

_El Sensei me enseñó su libro "Paraíso Erótico II" _

_- ¡Pervertido! ¡Ella y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación! –le grité abochornado. Y me largué a toda prisa._

_Salí corriendo hacia el río, me lancé al agua en dirección a la granja, siguiendo los pasos de Sakura-chan. _

_Supongo que Kakashi-Sensei se partió de risa a mi costa._

_Cuando llegué al pajar furioso y con las mejillas arreboladas de vergüenza, me encontré a Naruto sentado en el futón que había usado Sakura-chan, tenía mi camiseta en sus manos, y me miró con cara de malas pulgas._

_- ¿Qué? –le pregunté._

_- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan!_

_- No es cosa tuya, dobe…_

_- ¡Temeeeeeee! ¡Encima que tienes una misión a solas con ella! Donde habéis dormido!_

_- ¡Cállate idiota, no grites!_

_- ¡Eres un cretino y un imbécil! –me berreó con rabia._

_-¡Yo también te quiero, idiota! –le contesté yo sarcásticamente._

"_Estupendo, genial", pensé "Ahora este idiota total se ha puesto celoso". _

_No me dio tiempo a pensar más, Naruto se lanzó sobre mí, y me intentó arrear un puñetazo, le esquivé, pero me agarró del pelo, yo me volví y le lancé una patada baja que le tiró encima de los futones, empezamos a pelearnos y a forcejear, hasta que Sakura-chan salió del cuarto de baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca._

_- ¿Eh? "Fpero…. Fnaruto… FSasuke… ¿Fqué Fdemonios Fhacéis? –nos dijo mirándonos sorprendida al vernos enzarzados en un amasijo de brazos y piernas, los dos rojos y sofocados._

_- ¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto se zafó de mí y se lanzó hacia ella, la abrazó como si hiciera años que no la veía._

_- Hmpf… Imbécil.. -dije yo._

_-¡QUITA DE AQUÍ ESTÚPIDO NARUTO! – vociferó Sakura-chan escupiendo el cepillo de dientes que tenía en la boca._

_Esa mujer tenía unos pulmones de acero. Dios mío, qué decibelios._

_- Esta bien, está bien, pensé que ese teme se te había comido o algo así… -dijo Naruto con falsas lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Hmpf… -dije yo._

_- ¡Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme! – Sakura-chan se había puesto granate de la rabia e intentaba zafarse del abrazo del pedazo de burro ese._

_- ¡Ah! Sakura-chan… - suspiraba Naruto abrazándola._

_Yo me cabreé bastante._

_- … Que te ha dicho que la sueltes, ¡IDIOTA! – le grité la última palabra mientras le agarraba por ese horrible chándal de color naranja que llevaba pegado al cuerpo como una segunda piel._

_- ¡Que no me toques IMBÉCIL! – me contestó él._

_- ¡Quieres dejar de insultar a Sasuke-kun, Naruto! –le gritaba Sakura-chan._

_- Ah! ¡Sakura-chan, por qué siempre le das la razón a él! ¡Qué mal gusto tienes para los hombres!_

_Naruto seguía agarrado a Sakura. Sakura intentaba zafarse de él. Yo agarraba a Naruto. Naruto intentaba pegarme. Con tanto meneo para un lado y para otro nos caímos los tres encima de uno de los futones, en el momento en que el Sensei llegaba a la puerta del pajar._

_- ¡Aaaah! ¡Mis queridos alumnos! – suspiró._

_De pronto, Kakashi no estaba en la puerta, estaba sujetándonos con una mano de una oreja a Naruto y con la otra a mí._

_- ¡Ayyyyyyyy! –los dos gritamos al unísono._

_- ¡Cuándo dejaréis de pelearos por Sakura-chan…! –nos dijo._

_Ambos enrojecimos hasta las cejas. Sakura-chan no fue una excepción._

_- ¡Yo no….! –dijo Naruto - ¡Es el teme este….!_

_- ¡Yo no me peleo contigo por eso, IDIOTA! –le grité yo fuera de mí._

_- ¡BASTA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –berreó Kakashi-sensei._

_Los dos nos callamos de golpe. _

_- Uy… Me he pasado… Ju, ju, ju… - dijo Kakashi llevándose una mano a la máscara donde se supone que tenía la boca…_

_Yo me levanté furibundo y empecé a recoger mis cosas, abrí el baúl donde había guardado mis pertenencias y vi la caja de madera donde estaban los shuriken. La cogí cuidándome de que no la vieran ni el maestro ni el dobe ese._

_Sakura-chan me miraba de reojo mientras recogía sus pertenencias. La ignoré. Ahora las cosas serían así entre nosotros. Sentí como ella suspiraba tristemente. Me dolió, pero pensé que era lo mejor para ella._

_Cuando salimos del pajar, nos dirigimos a la granja para despedirnos de las dos ancianas. _

_-Niños, habéis trabajado mucho y nos habéis hecho mucha compañía – dijo Saki-san con una sonrisa amable en su arrugado rostro._

_Sakura-chan la abrazó, cariñosa. La abuela se sorprendió ante su efusividad, pero en seguida sonrió y la acarició el pelo._

_- Vuelve cuando quieras, pequeña- le dijo la anciana._

_- Gracias Saki-san, ha sido genial –le dijo ella mientras se dirigía a Mei-san para despedirse también._

_Tocó mi turno y me despedí de ellas formalmente._

_- Gracias –les dije a las dos a la vez, muy serio._

_Mei-san me miró con picardía y me dijo._

_- ¡Ah! El chico Uchiha se deja algo por hacer…_

_- ¿Eh? –me sorprendí – ¿Qué?_

_- No has conseguido montar a Zorro –se rió Mei-san._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Zorro? ¿Un zorro? ¿Quién ha dicho zorro? – Naruto parecía idiota. Era idiota. (ES idiota)_

_- Es el caballo, dobe… -le expliqué._

_- ¡Aaaah! –Naruto no se enteraba de nada, como siempre…_

_- Tiene usted razón, Mei-san – dijo Sakura-chan –Eso es porque aún no confía del todo en nosotros, pero volveremos más adelante y verá como lo conseguimos._

_- Estoy segura, pequeña, lo conseguiréis –dijo la anciana mirándome con una sonrisa pícara._

_Yo me sonrojé y antes de que Naruto o Kakashi-Sensei empezaran a hacer preguntas estúpidas nos despedimos de las ancianas y emprendimos el camino de regreso._


	8. Chapter 8

_**8**_

Sasuke miró a la cucaracha que seguía quieta observándole. Parecía que el bichejo hubiera absorbido todas y cada una de las palabras del Uchiha. Sasuke rió.

- Fíjate, sólo tengo dos amigos en el mundo, ese pedazo de anormal de Naruto y una cucaracha… Y pensar que antes era el más popular…

La cucaracha siguió observando al Uchiha, movió las patitas, como esperando una continuación a la historia.

- No hay mucho más que explicar, cuando volvimos a la Villa, tuvimos un par de misiones más, como arrancar unos hierbajos de la casa de una vieja, pasear unos perros, recoger la basura de un riachuelo… Cosas así…

"Uno de esos días Sakura-chan me pidió una cita formal, pero yo no me digné en contestarle. Es más, le dije que haría mejor si entrenaba que si flirteaba conmigo, que su nivel era muy bajo, mucho más bajo que el de Naruto. Y me fui, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

"No me fui muy lejos, es cierto, porque al momento me sentí muy mal y quise volver a pedirle disculpas.

Pero cuando regresé vi que ella les estaba pegando una buena tunda a Naruto y a Konohamaru que había aparecido por allí con sus amigos.

"Me subí a un árbol a observar el espectáculo que era digno de admirar. Ella estaba dolida y furiosa por lo que yo le había dicho y la pagó con el dobe y el mini-dobe de Konohamaru. Estaban tan ocupados que ninguno se percató de mi presencia.

"En uno de los intentos de fuga de los puños de Sakura, Konohamaru chocó contra un tipo muy extraño con una especie de mono con orejas y la cara pintada con tribales de color lila. Iba acompañado por una rubia con coletas y un enorme abanico a la espalda. Ese fue el día que conocimos a Gaara, a Temari y a Kankurou de la Arena y el día que nos dijeron que empezaban los exámenes para ascender a Chunnin.

"Tres meses después, me fui de la Villa de la Hoja en busca de Orochimaru y ese fue el principio de mi fin. La noche de mi partida, después de dejar a Sakura-chan destrozada e inconsciente en el banco del parque y antes de reunirme con los sujetos que Orochimaru había enviado a por mí, fui a la granja por última vez. Me adentré en la cuadra donde estaba Zorro, le cepillé un rato y me despedí de él.

"Después, volví al pajar donde Sakura-chan y yo habíamos pasado el verano, me senté en el columpio, caminé por el campo de tréboles, llegué a la orilla del río, me desnudé y me lancé al agua. En la mano llevaba una pequeña caja de madera con tres shuriken rosados.

"Nadé hasta la orilla del cerezo y me arrodillé al pie de su tronco donde ella y yo nos habíamos besado.

"Allí, cavé en la tierra con las manos. Mientras lo hacía, lloraba amargamente. Las palabras de Sakura-chan gritándome dolorosamente que me amaba, que no me fuera, que si me iba ella estaría muy sola, aún resonaban en mi cabeza. Pero no podía volver.

"Enterré la caja de madera con los tres shuriken lo más profundo que pude, aplané la tierra y me levanté. Tenía las manos ensangrentadas de cavar. Después me lancé al agua y nadé hacia la otra orilla, ya no hacía calor y el aire fresco de aquella noche me hizo estremecer.

"Me vestí rápidamente, recogí mis pocas pertenencias y me fui sin mirar atrás.


	9. Chapter 9

_**9**_

Cuando acabó su relato, Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Recordando. Cerró los ojos y sintió que había vuelto a la granja, que estaba nadando en el río junto a Sakura-chan y que reían juntos.

Un movimiento alteró su concentración. Abrió los ojos. La cucaracha estaba intentando pasar por debajo de la puerta de la celda, hacia el exterior.

- ¡¿Cómo Dobe! ¿¡Me abandonas!

El bicho se quedó quieto un momento, parecía que se iba a dar la vuelta, pero empezó a moverse y nuevamente intentó pasar por el pequeño resquicio que se separaba la puerta del suelo. Finalmente, lo consiguió.

Sasuke vio cómo las dos patitas traseras desaparecían bajo la puerta. Le molestó. Ese bicho le había hecho compañía los últimos días. Se sintió muy solo y triste de repente.

- ¿Pero estoy majareta o qué? Después de todo lo que he pasado me voy a poner a llorar por una cucaracha…

Se rió de su estupidez, sin poder evitar que a la vez, una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, se la secó violentamente, con la palma de la mano y se tumbó en el jergón. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero el eco de su propia voz explicándole la historia al bicho se lo impedía.

Estuvo así mucho rato hasta que nervioso, estuvo tentado de llamar a gritos al carcelero para que le pegara una buena paliza, así por lo menos se quedaría inconsciente…

- Sólo dos semanas, sólo dos semanas, sólo dos semanas…

Empezó a repetirse la frase como un mantra, hasta que al final, entró en ese estado de duermevela en el que se mezclan la realidad y los sueños. Le pareció sentir cómo el pelo de Sakura-chan le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, incluso pudo oler el perfume a jazmín.

Finalmente se durmió.

Al día siguiente, la puerta de la celda se abrió para dar paso al carcelero del turno de mañana.

A diferencia de su compañero del turno de noche, Yamamoto Goki era un buen hombre. Bastante mayor, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse cargo de los presos de máxima seguridad.

El chico Uchiha le caía muy bien.

Consideraba que era un chaval que se había perdido y equivocado de camino, pero estaba convencido que de que no había maldad en el interior de Sasuke y de que era totalmente recuperable. A veces bromeaba con él y había conseguido que el rostro habitualmente impasible del chico esbozara alguna sonrisa.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun –era el único que le llamaba así.

El Uchiha no le contestó. Habitualmente lo hacía y el guarda se puso alerta. Se acercó lentamente hacia el jergón donde se encontraba el chico y le observó detenidamente.

Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido. Su ojo derecho estaba amoratado y sus labios partidos, las comisuras de la boca tenían sangre seca. Tenía el uniforme de preso manchado de comida y sangre, desgarrado por la parte delantera. Había restos de vómito en el suelo y en la ropa.

- ¡Eh! ¡Chaval! Despierta! –le gritó el guarda alarmado– ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke seguía dormido

- ¡Eh! ¡Uchiha!¡Levanta, hombre! –el carcelero le sacudió por el hombro.

Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sensei! ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!– gritó.

- ¿Eh? –el carcelero miró a Sasuke con estupor - ¿Pero qué dices?

Sasuke miró al guarda de hito en hito.

Ese no era el Sensei y él no estaba al pie de un cerezo durmiendo con Sakura-chan, estaba en la cárcel de Konoha y ese hombre era el guardián del turno de mañana.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Yamamoto-san! ¡Estaba soñando! –le dijo Sasuke a modo de disculpa.

- Ya veo, chaval… Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? –le preguntó.

- ¿Eh? ¿Esto…? Nada. Me caí de la cama –mintió Sasuke.

- ¿Por eso tienes todo el uniforme manchado de comida y desgarrado?

- Me caí encima del cuenco de la cena y me enganché con un hierro suelto del catre.

El guarda miró a Sasuke. Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, a la vez que le sujetaba por los hombros. Sasuke hizo una mueca cuando un relámpago de dolor le cruzó la espalda.

- Vaya caída que tuvo que ser… Estás bien jodido… -le dijo el hombre.

- Siempre he sido muy patoso -rió Sasuke.

El carcelero echó un vistazo a la celda. Observó los restos de sangre, vómito y comida en el suelo.

- Hijo… -le dijo a Sasuke cálidamente, éste levantó la cabeza un poco sorprendido– ¿Quién estaba de guardia anoche?

_-_ Eh… Hmpf… No sé. Sólo me caes bien tú. No sé quiénes son los demás –mintió el chico.

El guarda sonrió y añadió

- ¿Era ese cabrón de Shirou Kusatta, verdad?

Sasuke no contestó, aunque sostuvo la mirada al guardia mientras le sonreía irónico.

- ¿Cuánto te queda para salir? – preguntó el carcelero.

- Menos de dos semanas –respondió Sasuke.

- Ese cerdo te está provocando ¿verdad? –más que una pregunta, Yamamoto afirmaba.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

- Me encargaré de esto.

-¡No! – gritó Sasuke

- Hijo… Llevo muchos años trabajando aquí y esta no es la primera vez que ese tipo la lía…

- Me queda muy poco… Sólo es cuestión de aguantar dos semanas más.

El guarda miró a Sasuke.

- Yo pensaba que los Uchiha eráis más valientes… –le dijo.

_- _No es cuestión de valentía- le contestó Sasuke, herido en su orgullo- es que quiero salir en dos semanas, quiero volver a ver la luz del sol, quiero nadar en el río, quiero…

- ….Mmmm… -dijo el guardia pensativo- ¿Quieres ver a esa chica…?

Sasuke se sonrojó.

- … Qué chica…

- Oh, vamos, Gokikaburi me lo ha contado todo…

- Gokika… ¿Quién? –Sasuke miró al guarda como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- Mi mascota de Clan, Gokikaburi a quién tu llamas "Dobe". –contestó Yamato.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dobe? ¿Su mascota de Clan? – Sasuke se puso pálido.

- Si hijo… Los Uchiha no sois los únicos que tenéis mascota de Clan. Vosotros tenéis gatos y nosotros cucarachas. –Yamamoto esbozó una orgullosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Estamos emparentados con el Clan Aburame.

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente. "Mierda, mierda, mierda al cubo y multiplicada por mil", pensó. Le había contado sus penas a una puta cucaracha y resultaba que era la sirvienta de ese hombre.

- ¡Oh, Ju, ju! –rió el carcelero – No te apures, hombre, que yo también he sido joven.

Sasuke estaba abochornado. Después de tanto tiempo allí encerrado, le habían pillado con la guardia baja.

- Oh, vamos chico, no te enfades –dijo el guarda quitándole importancia al asunto-, hace tiempo que sospechaba que ese cabrón de Shirou te estaba haciendo la vida imposible y le pedí a Gokika… a "Dobe", que me ayudara a confirmarlo. Lo que nunca pensé es que Gokika…, "Dobe", te caería tan bien como para contarle tu vida.

-¿Ese bicho se lo ha contado todo? –Sasuke se sintió desfallecer – Genial…

-No te apures hombre, que "Dobe" me lo ha explicado palabra por palabra. No se ha inventado nada. Muy bonita historia por cierto, hubo partes que me emocionaron… Esa chica es increíble…

Sasuke sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza de vergüenza.

-Por cierto Uchiha… -el carcelero preguntó- ¿Sakura-chan es la Doctora Haruno, verdad?

-¡¿Eh! –Sasuke se quería fundir -¡¿La conoce?

_-_Vaya que si la conozco… Es la única Sakura de Konoha y además, los Haruno son nuestros vecinos desde siempre. La conozco desde que era un bebé. Además, ella le ha tratado los juanetes a mi esposa y se encargó del parto de mi hija pequeña, también le sacó una muela a mi suegra y le curó el catarro a mi hija mayor. A mí me curó una alergia esta primavera y mañana tengo visita, porque me ha salido una verruga en el cu….

-¡Prométame que no le dirá nada de mí! –gritó Sasuke trastornado.

-Pero hijo… Es que… - el guarda quiso replicarle.

-¡Sólo prométalo, por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! –Sasuke estaba realmente afectado.

_-_Pero hijo, es que ella me preguntará por ti. Siempre lo hace –le dijo Yamamoto.

- ¡¿Eh! ¿Que le pregunta por mí…? – Sasuke se quedó inmóvil.

- Sí, claro chaval… Ella sabe que trabajo aquí y que te veo cada mañana - Yamamoto sonreía de oreja a oreja – Estos dos años, me ha preguntado por ti cada día que nos hemos visto.

A Sasuke le latía el corazón muy fuerte. Le había contado todo a la puta cucaracha, y ahora ese hombre lo sabía todo y conocía a Sakura-chan, que además, preguntaba por él cada día… "Vaya tela... Y ahora qué.", pensó.

-Yamamoto… - susurró Sasuke, sentía cómo le iba bajando la tensión, la cabeza le daba vueltas.. –Por favor, se lo suplico, no le diga nada… Es mejor para ella…

El guarda miró al Uchiha seriamente y después sonrió.

-Mira chaval… Yo no pienso decirle nada a esa preciosidad, eso es sólo cosa tuya – y añadió – Si me pregunta por ti, le diré que estás bien, que estás impaciente y con ganas de salir de aquí ¿te parece? A fin de cuentas es lo que le he ido diciendo todo este tiempo.

Sasuke se tranquilizó un poco.

-Sí, gracias Yamamoto-san, se lo agradezco… -Sasuke inclinó la cabeza casi hasta tocarse las rodillas.

-Pero déjame que te diga una cosa, chico…

Yamamoto se sentó en el jergón, junto a Sasuke y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco, no le gustaba que le tocaran. Excepto Naruto, que para su espanto alguna vez le abrazaba al verle, nadie solía tocarle.

Yamamoto se dio perfecta cuenta de la incomodidad del chico, pero no retiró la mano.

- Si yo estuviera enamorado de una mujer como Sakura Haruno y supiera que existe una mínima y remota posibilidad de que ella me correspondiera, te aseguro que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados mirando cómo pasa el tiempo sobre las lechugas.

Sasuke sonrió a Yamamoto sinceramente.

-No es tan fácil –dijo el Uchiha – Yo la he dañado.

- ¡Ay, hombre! Todos en Konoha sabemos qué hiciste – y sonrió al ver el dolor en la cara de Sasuke - Pero todos en Konoha también sabemos por qué lo hiciste, qué ocurrió y cómo ha sido tu vida hasta ahora. Si la gente del pueblo está dispuesta a perdonar y a olvidar… Cómo no iba a estarlo ella, que te amaba…

- Puede que me perdonara, algún día, quiero creerlo… No porque me lo merezca, sino porque en ella no hay espacio para el rencor… –dijo Sasuke– Pero de eso a desear estar conmigo… Además, yo no sé si sabría tratarla bien, soy un desastre.

- No lo sabrás si no lo preguntas… ¿Y tratarla bien…? Pues claro que sabrías ¡es fácil! A tu mujer tienes que decirle cada día lo guapa y maravillosa que es… Tienes que darle muchos hijos… Debes hacerle caso en todo lo que diga, llevarle flores por sorpresa…

-Hmpf…

-Eso sí, ya no tendrás tiempo por la noche de ir al bar a beber sake con tus amigos… Y si algún día lo haces… Pobre de ti…

-Hmpf…

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Yo llevo cuarenta años así con mi mujer… ¡Ella también formaba parte de mi equipo de tres!

_- _Hmpf…

-Bueno chico… -dijo Yamamoto levantándose del jergón – lo que está claro es que yo de ti, en cuanto saliera, la iría a buscar.

-Hmpf…

-Y ahora… Vamos a la enfermería… A arreglarte un poco… Después te traeré algo decente para desayunar que estás en los huesos… ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes más por el cabrón de Shirou, que de ese tipo me encargo yo. ¡Y no hay más que hablar! ¡Vamos!

Sasuke se levantó, fue tras Yamamoto y le siguió hasta la puerta. El guarda le colocó unas esposas de contención de chacra para poder salir. Era el protocolo.

Antes de salir, Sasuke miró a aquel hombrecillo amable y sonrió.

-Yamamoto-san…

-¿Sí?

-Muchas gracias – Sasuke se inclinó hasta tocarse las rodillas.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡De nada, hombre!– Yamamoto se sonrojó – ¡Eres un buen chico! ¡Vamos!

Ambos salieron de la celda. Mientras se dirigían a la enfermería por el pasillo de la prisión, Sasuke pudo vislumbrar los rayos de sol que se filtraban por entre las rendijas de los tragaluces. La esperanza iluminó unos segundos su rostro "Quizás …", pensó.

Y siguió los pasos de Yamamoto que caminaba silbando por el pasillo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**10**_

Las dos semanas que quedaban para que se cumpliera la condena pasaron relativamente rápido.

Shirou Kusatta fue relevado del cargo.

Yamamoto-san había ido a hablar directamente con la Hokage. Le acompañaba Gokikaburi (o "Dobe") la cucaracha, quién relató detalladamente el ataque del guarda a Sasuke.

Yamamoto-san le contó a la Quinta que sospechaba que las agresiones al chico Uchiha se habían ido produciendo desde el inicio de su condena.

La Godaime montó en cólera.

Ella no había sido partidaria de encerrar a Sasuke Uchiha en prisión, hubiera preferido ponerlo bajo arresto domiciliario, tutelado por Naruto y Sakura, pero las presiones recibidas por el Señor Feudal del País del Fuego, los consejeros y su séquito de garrapatas políticas sobrepasaron su voluntad.

Lo máximo que pudo hacer la Godaime fue recordar a las "cabezas pensantes" del País que Sasuke Uchiha era menor de edad y que su vida se había visto truncada por causas externas. La Godaime luchó como una leona para que los politicuchos tuvieran en cuenta todo lo que Sasuke había sufrido. Intentó hacerles entender que quién se aprovechó de su debilidad fue Orochimaru y quién le influyó negativamente fue nada más y nada menos que Madara Uchiha.

Y que nadie hubiera podido resistirse a Madara como al final lo hizo Sasuke.

Sasuke era un gran shinobi de la Villa de la Hoja que mató a Orochimaru y a su propio hermano, pensando que era un criminal. Mató a Danzou, quién había conspirado con Orochimaru y Madara para dar un golpe de Estado en Konoha, mató a Kabuto y a Madara, ayudado por Naruto y Sakura. Él no merecía estar encerrado en prisión. Merecía otra oportunidad. Todos a quienes Sasuke había eliminado habían sido nombrados como enemigos de Konoha, incluido su querido hermano mayor.

Con respecto a eso, la Godaime recordó a los políticos que nadie se había tomado la molestia de informar a Sasuke de lo que realmente había pasado con su gente. Ni siquiera Kakashi lo hizo, cuando supo que el objetivo del Uchiha era matar a Itachi. La Quinta consideraba que tener a Sasuke Uchiha al margen de lo que realmente había pasado con su Clan había sido el único error del Tercer Hokage.

El Sasuke Uchiha que había intentado destruir Konoha era en realidad un producto de los errores de la propia Villa de la Hoja y de quienes rodeaban al Feudal del País de Fuego.

El chico era una víctima de las guerras y las luchas de poder, no una amenaza.

Si bien, nadie estaba dispuesto a reconocer que se había equivocado con el "asunto Uchiha", aunque en su fuero interno todos (incluido Kakashi) sabían que la Quinta tenía razón.

Aún así, los políticos querían un escarmiento.

En realidad tenían miedo del poder del Uchiha y a lo que podría hacer con él. Con la condena, decidieron debilitarle emocionalmente, aún más de lo que estaba. Le cayeron tres años. Fue lo mínimo que la Quinta pudo conseguir. Ellos querían diez.

Por eso, Tsunade-sama se revolvió en su asiento cuando escuchó la historia de Yamamoto-san y de Gokikaburi. Sasuke había perdido miserablemente parte de su vida encerrado en esa mierda de cárcel y encima había tenido que aguantar a un indeseable como ese carcelero.

La Godaime estaba indignada.

Así que la Hokage mandó llamar a Shirou Kusatta.

El carcelero entró en el despacho de la Hokage un poco amedrentado. Sabía que la Quinta no se andaba con tonterías. El centinela no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué querría verle la Godaime. En ningún momento pensó que Tsunade quisiera hablar con él de Sasuke Uchiha. El muy imbécil estaba completamente seguro de tenerle sometido, tanto se había pavoneado de ello, que al final se lo había creído.

En su idiotez, Shirou Kusatta pensó que quizás la Godaime quería felicitarle por la gestión del turno de noche de la prisión de Konoha; o quizás le asignara una importante misión fuera de la Villa. En cualquier caso, el carcelero se plantó delante de la puerta de la Quinta y la golpeó tres veces, decidido.

- ¡Adelante!

La voz de Tsunade-sama resonó potente por el pasillo. Shirou Kusatta entró en su despacho.

-¿Hokage-sama, me ha mandado llamar? - el carcelero hizo una reverencia ante la Godaime.

- Shirou Kusatta, ¿no? - Tsunade lo reconoció al instante. "Es más feo de lo que me ha dicho Yamamoto-san, tiene la cara como la de un rape ", pensó.

- Si, señora - el carcelero mantenía la reverencia de forma exagerada.

"Madre mía, qué tipo más feo y más pelota", pensó Tsunade "¿Y este enclenque ha molestado a nuestro Uchiha?"

-Puedes levantarte -le dijo la Quinta.

"O no… Mejor quédate así, agachado…", pensó al ver la horrorosa cara del centinela.

-Lo que usted me mande Señora, siempre dispuesto a servirla - le dijo el carcelero levantando la cabeza y sonriendo estúpidamente.

La Godaime no podía apartar la vista de la cara de aquel hombre. Al instante supo por qué Shirou Kusatta la había tomado con Sasuke Uchiha. "Le tiene envidia. No me extraña. Se han juntado el bello y la bestia, pero mira que es feo…", se dijo la Hokage estupefacta.

- Ejem… -tosió la Quinta intentando no mirar mucho a Shirou- No me andaré por las ramas. Te he mandado llamar, porque sé que le has estado haciendo la vida imposible a Sasuke Uchiha.

El carcelero se quedó mirando a la Hokage idiotizado, la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en la cara se le había congelado de repente. Era tan burro que ni siquiera pudo encontrar una buena excusa.

- Qué…. Quién le ha… Yo… No…. ¡ÉL ME ATACÓ! ¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO TRAIDOR ME ATACÓ! ¡SÓLO ME DEFENDÍA DE ÉL! ¡TENDRÍAN QUE HABERLE CONDENADO A MUERTE! - gritó el carcelero con odio.

Las personas que en ese momento pasaban por delante del despacho de la Hokage se pararon en seco, a escuchar. Se formó un corrillo delante de la puerta de la Godaime.

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÓMO OSAS MENTIRLE A TU HOKAGE! ¡Sé que has estado maltratando a Sasuke Uchiha desde que entró en prisión! -vociferó Tsunade.

La Hokage se había levantado de la silla y se había subido a la mesa. Se encaró con Shirou quién estaba blanco como el papel. El carcelero tenía la cara de la Quinta a un milímetro. Podía sentir el olor a sake que se desprendía de su aliento.

-¿¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocar a ese chico! - gritaba Tsunade.

- Él me atacó… Me atacó… -balbuceaba el centinela, muerto de miedo.

-¿¡Te atacó? ¿¡En una celda de contención de chacra! ¡No me hagas reír!- la Quinta cada vez estaba más furiosa- ¿¡Por qué lo has hecho! ¡Responde!

- Él es muy fuerte, me atacó primero, usó el Sharingan contra mí, yo estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer… - las mentiras salían de la boca de Shirou como si fueran agua.

- ¡¿Y por eso le obligaste a meter la cabeza en el plato! ¿Por eso escupiste en su comida? ¿¡Por eso le pegaste? ¿!Dónde están tus heridas¡? ¡¿Has peleado contra un Uchiha y no tienes ni un rasguño?

-Yo… Me curo muy rápido… -el carcelero sollozaba, aterrorizado ante la ira de Tsunade.

- ¡MIENTES!

Tsunade-sama no pudo controlarse más. Agarró a Shirou Kusatta por el pelo y le arreó un puñetazo en el estómago lanzándole hacia atrás y haciéndole aterrizar al otro extremo de la habitación.

Shirou Kusatta tuvo el discutible privilegio de ser uno de las pocas personas de Konoha golpeadas por los puños de la Hokage. El carcelero quedó inmóvil en el suelo, delante de la Quinta, gimiendo como una rata atrapada por un gato.

- ¡Quedas suspendido de empleo y sueldo indefinidamente. No volverás a trabajar en la prisión nunca más!.

- ¡Uuughhhh…! -era lo único que Shirou podía decir.

- ¡Además te sanciono con la expulsión! ¡No podrás volver a Konoha por dos años y seis meses, el mismo tiempo que tú has maltratado a Sasuke-kun!

- ¡Aaaarggg! -gemía el centinela.

- Y… Además…. -la Godaime estaba hecha una furia- Trabajarás en la construcción de la nueva carretera que irá desde Konoha hasta la Villa de la Arena. ¡Sólo tendrás derecho a comida y alojamiento! Si te escapas o entras en la Villa, deberás atenerte a las consecuencias…

-¡Jgleeeeeeeeeeeeee! -Shirou no podía articular palabra.

La Godaime sonrió de forma malévola y añadió:

- ¡Y además…! Te recuerdo que Sasuke Uchiha saldrá de prisión en menos de dos semanas… Si os encontráis por casualidad… No será cosa mía… -el brillo de los ojos de Tsunade tenía un tinte cruel- ¡Tienes dos semanas para abandonar Konoha y dedicarte a la carretera!

Shirou Kusatta se puso aún más pálido al oír pronunciar a la Godaime "…No será cosa mía…".

- Y ahora ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! -vociferó Tsunade haciendo que el grupo de cotillas que estaban junto a la puerta escuchándolo todo se dispersara como el viento entre los árboles del bosque.

Shirou Kusatta, se incorporó como pudo y a duras penas abrió la puerta. Salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, raudo y veloz, a preparar su equipaje.

Así que a dos semanas de salir, Sasuke se vio liberado de la presencia del guarda de noche.

Si bien, el puesto lo ocupó Naruto cuando la Hokage le explicó a medias, lo sucedido. La Quinta no le contó al rubio que Sasuke había recibido un trato "especial" por parte del guarda de noche, pero le dijo que el carcelero había tenido que ausentarse de la Hoja por un tiempo.

La tarea de Naruto Uzumaki sería la de hacer compañía a su amigo hasta que saliera. Naruto estuvo encantado de que le asignaran esa "misión".

Y así, Sasuke y Naruto se pasaron esas noches que quedaban jugando al shôgi. En realidad, era Sasuke quien jugaba y Naruto intentaba vencerle.

- ¡Me has vuelto a ganar! ¡" Teme"! –gritaba indignado Naruto.

- No eres rival para mí, "dobe"… - le respondía el Uchiha – Es que no me prestas atención…

A Naruto se le llevaban los demonios.

- Tendrías que jugar contra Shikamaru-kun –le retaba su amigo – Así se te bajarían los humos…

- Hmpf…- por lo que Sasuke sabía, no tendría ninguna oportunidad si jugaba contra el superdotado del Clan Nara.

Y así, el tiempo fue pasando hasta que llegó la víspera del último día de condena. Al día siguiente, Sasuke recobraría la libertad.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Pensaba en todas las cosas que se había perdido esos años y en las que debería recuperar. No sabía si podría acostumbrarse a vivir en Konoha… Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos… Pero le consolaba pensar que al menos tendría cerca a su querido "dobe" (aunque jamás se lo hubiera reconocido en voz alta) y que también estaría cerca de ella… Merecía la pena intentarlo.

La madrugada del último día, Sasuke recibió la visita de Yamamoto-san. Tenía el encargo de acompañarle a la puerta de salida.

- ¡Eh! - Sasuke se sorprendió – Pensaba que saldría al anochecer…

- Tengo orden de liberarte ahora – dijo el guarda – Pero si te quieres quedar hasta la noche…

- Hmpf…. Ni hablar – Sasuke se puso en marcha inmediatamente.

No tenía nada que recoger, ni siquiera ropa y su katana estaba a buen recaudo en casa de Naruto. En la intendencia de la prisión, le prestaron el uniforme reglamentario de la Villa: pantalón y camiseta azul oscuro y chaleco verde caqui.

No tenían protectores de frente, tendría que comprarlo en las tiendas oficiales.

Sasuke Uchiha entró en la prisión con el uniforme de Orochimaru y cuando salió, lo hizo vestido como un shinobi de Konoha.

Recorrió por última vez los pasillos de la cárcel. No tenía amigos, no se despidió de nadie, no miró atrás. En la puerta, Yamamoto-san le hizo prometer que le visitaría en su propia casa. Sasuke estaba tan agradecido a aquel hombre que no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Estaba seguro de que si le hablaba, se le saltarían las lágrimas. Yamamoto entendió… Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, le deseó buena suerte y cerró la puerta de la prisión a sus espaldas.

Sasuke miró al cielo. El sol naciente se divisaba entre las montañas lejanas. Se oían los trinos de algunos pájaros madrugadores. El aire olía a verano. Hacía calor.

El Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa.

Naruto no estaba esperándole ya que como él, el rubio pensaba que su amigo saldría por la noche. Lo prefirió. Quería disfrutar de ese momento completamente solo. Comenzó a caminar por el sendero que se abría desde las puertas de la prisión y que llevaba directamente a la Villa atravesando un pequeño bosquecillo. Se internó entre los árboles con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Sólo cuando llevaba unos minutos caminando se percató de que era casi felicidad.


	11. Chapter 11

_**11**_

Lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue detenerse en las termas que existían de camino a Konoha.

Allí se cortó el pelo y se dio el baño más largo de toda su vida. Tuvo la sensación de que ese baño se había llevado casi tres años de suciedad. Cuando salió, se sentía más ligero y aliviado.

Llegó a Konoha al cabo de una hora.

Las puertas de la Villa estaban abiertas de par en par. Izumo y Kotetsu, los porteros, estaban en su garita dormitando. Al Uchiha le divirtió verles, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Atravesó las puertas tranquilamente, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Los guardas se espabilaron un poco al notar movimiento, ya que a esas horas era extraño que alguien entrara o saliera de la Villa.

- Eo… – saludó Sasuke al sentir las miradas de los porteros, pero siguió caminando hacia el interior sin detenerse.

- Eh… Buenos días… - saludó Kotetsu.

Izumo en cambio, se había quedado mudo observando la espalda del ninja que se alejaba.

- Oye… ¿ese no era….? – preguntó a su compañero.

- ¿Eh…? ¿Quién…? ¡Oh! –exclamó Kotetsu al percatarse de que el último Uchiha acababa de entrar en Konoha.

- Vaya, vaya… Cómo ha crecido… -dijo Izumo y añadió - Espero que pronto tengamos al Equipo Siete de Kakashi al completo…

Ambos guardas se miraron alegremente y después volvieron a acomodarse en la garita.

Sasuke atravesó las callejuelas de la Villa. La encontró un poco cambiada, aunque las calles conservaban su configuración inicial, por lo que no le fue difícil encontrar el camino a la casa de Naruto. Se detuvo ante la puerta de la residencia de su amigo y llamó tres veces.

Dentro, se escuchó el crujir de una cama.

- Ya va… ya va…. –la voz de su camarada se filtró desde la habitación.

Unos pasos se aproximaron a la puerta, que se abrió dejando ver a un Naruto medio dormido, con el pelo completamente erizado, legañas en los ojos y un estúpido pijama de rayas, que le quedaba pequeño y que hacía conjunto con un absurdo gorro de dormir en forma de un animal con dientes paletudos.

- Vaya pinta, "dobe"… -dijo Sasuke divertido – Ya no tienes edad para llevar ese pijama... Además… ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Mil?

- Eh… ¿Sasuke…? … … …. ¡"Teme"! –gritó Naruto abrazando a Sasuke, quién por primera vez se dejó hacer – ¡Eh…! ¡Qué bien hueles…!

- Hmpf… - Sasuke se zafó de su amigo – He ido a los baños… Tú en cambio, necesitas uno...

- ¿¡Eh! ¿Pero… Tú no salías esta noche? -preguntó Naruto pasando de los comentarios del Uchiha sobre su higiene personal.

- Hmpf… Eso creía yo, pero me han soltado esta mañana.

- No lo sabía ¡te hubiera ido a buscar! –le dijo Naruto, molesto – La abuela Tsunade me va a oír…

Sasuke sonrió a Naruto. Estaba contento de verle.

- Vamos, vamos… ¿es que acaso querías que me quedara allí un rato más? –preguntó Sasuke.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si no tendrías ni que haber entrado en ese antro! –gritó Naruto indignado.

Sasuke sonrió tristemente. Él no lo tenía tan claro. En su fuero interno creía que se merecía el castigo. Sobre todo por lo que le hizo a Sakura.

- ¡Vamos a buscar a Sakura-chan! –berreó Naruto – ¡Ya verás cuando te vea!

- ¡Hmpf! ¡No! –gritó Sasuke

- ¿Eh? … ¿Por qué?

Sasuke no estaba para nada preparado para ver a Sakura.

- Eo… Porque tengo hambre, invítame a desayunar, anda…

- Mmmm…. –Naruto no estaba muy convencido de la explicación- ¡Claro! ¡Pasa hombre, pasa!

Sasuke entró en la casa de Naruto. Hacía muchos años que no ponía los pies en ese cuarto, pero cuando entró, tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo no había pasado por allí.

Ropa revuelta en los rincones, vasos usados de ramen ultrarrápido encima de una mesa, calzoncillos enterrados entre pergaminos, papeles y shuriken. Polvo y pelusa se acumulaban en los rincones de la habitación. Olía a tigre. Sasuke no quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría el lavabo.

- Eres un desastre Naruto… –dijo Sasuke levantando con dos dedos un trozo de tela que en su día fue una camiseta de una caja de lo que parecían chocolatinas - Mi celda estaba más limpia que tu casa.

-Eh…. – Naruto se sonrojó – Es que no te esperaba hasta la noche…

- ¿Y es aquí donde se supone que tengo que vivir hasta que me permitan usar el barrio Uchiha? –preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja – Qué desastre.

-Eh … -Naruto estaba abochornado – Lo limpiaré todo en un santiamén…

- Eo, eo… Ya está bien Naruto, no te preocupes hombre… - rió Sasuke.

-Eh…

Naruto estaba sorprendido, Sasuke no solía ser tan amable. Y no acostumbraba a sonreír. La verdad es que la sonrisa le favorecía.

- Esta bien, veré qué tengo… -dijo Naruto sonriendo

- ¿Ramen? –preguntó Sasuke divertido.

- Algo más habrá, idiota… -rió Naruto rebuscando en la nevera–Hinata-chan me obliga a comer verduras…

- ¿Eh? ¿Hinata-chan? … ¿Hyuga Hinata? – preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amigo.

- Esto… Sí… Ella se preocupa mucho por mí – Naruto se sonrojó.

- Ya veo, ya… - dijo Sasuke travieso – ¿Os veis con frecuencia?

- Bueno… Sí… Ella es… Genial… - Naruto sonrió sonrojado

- Hmpf… ¿Te gusta? -preguntó Sasuke curioso.

– ¿¡Eh! Yo no estoy seguro de lo que realmente siento…

Sasuke se sorprendió bastante. Nunca había visto así a su amigo por alguien que no fuera Sakura-chan.

- No te lo pienses tanto, idiota… -le dijo el Uchiha risueño.

- Mira quién habla, "teme"…. – dijo Naruto – ¿Por qué no quieres ver a Sakura-chan? ¿O te crees que soy burro?

- Hmpf… -Sasuke no quería hablar del tema.

- Ella te ha perdonado, Sasuke –murmuró Naruto.

- Hmpf…. – Sasuke no lo tenía tan claro.

- Ella ha respetado tu deseo y no ha ido a verte a prisión – susurró Naruto.

- Hmpf….. – Sasuke continuaba callado.

- Ella está deseando verte... -Naruto hablaba cada vez más bajo.

- Hmpf…!

- Ella está increíblemente sexy… - A Naruto casi no se le oía.

- Hmpf…!

- ¡De verdad, te lo juro, tendrías que ver cómo se le han puesto las te…! -gritó de repente el rubio, haciendo que Sasuke pegara un salto.

- ¡Basta IMBÉCIL! –Sasuke le tiró una almohada a su amigo y añadió serio– Además, lo que ella quiera o deje de querer, no me importa. Es su problema… Hmpf…

- Mira Sasuke… Odio a la gente que se miente a sí misma –le dijo Naruto devolviéndole la almohada – Tú la amas imbécil y ahora mismo estás acojonado por si ella no te corresponde. Ese será el precio que pagarás por haberla herido. Así que ahora no me vengas con sandeces del tipo "Soy el Señor Glacial, Yo Nunca Me Enamoro Y A Mí Ella No Me Importa", porque ya no venden.

En esos momentos Sasuke recordó por qué Naruto era su mejor amigo. Era el único que se atrevía a hablarle así de claro sin pestañear.

-Cállate y saca el desayuno, dobe… - Sasuke estaba avergonzado y no quería continuar con la conversación- La veré cuando yo quiera. Además, ¿quién te ha dicho a ti que la amo?

Esta vez fue Naruto quien suspiró y exclamó "Hmpf", pero no insistió más y preparó algo para desayunar. Los dos amigos comieron pasteles de arroz y bebieron té tranquilamente mientras Naruto puso al día a Sasuke de los cotilleos recientes de la Villa.

- Pues sí, Neji ha sido aceptado como sucesor de la Primera Familia Hyuga. Está muy feliz. Hinata también. La verdad es que el tío es un crack… ¿Y sabes? Está saliendo con Tenten. Hinata está muy contenta por ella.

- ¿Con Tenten? Era muy poco femenina.

- Esa misma, aunque tendrías que verla ahora. Hinata dice que el amor la hace preciosa. Y la verdad es que tiene un….

- Hmpf… -interrumpió Sasuke- ¿Y qué hace Inô-chan?

- ¿Inô-chan? Pues ella está de ayudante de Sakura-chan en el Hospital y además, ha entrado en el Servicio de Inteligencia de la Villa, junto a su padre. También tiene novio. Hinata dice que ella es bastante más amable ahora que antes.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es su novio? ¿Shikamaru-kun?

- No, Shikamaru-kun está saliendo con Temari de la Arena. Inô-chan está con Choji. Hinata dice que hacen muy buenas parejas.

- ¿¡Con Choji! El gor…

- Con Choji, el del Clan Akimichi… -corrigió Naruto antes de que Sasuke pronunciara la palabra prohibida para Chôji.

- Vaya… Nunca lo hubiera dicho…

- ¡Ah! Y tus dos colegas esos… El tipo raro que siempre está bebiendo cola y esa tipa con pinta de golfa… - y añadió- Hinata dice que es una fresca.

- Suigetsu y Karin –Sasuke rió porque Naruto llevaba tres "Hinata dice que…" y dos "Hinata esto o Hinata lo otro…" y también por la gráfica descripción que Hinata había hecho de Karin.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Naruto, pero siguió sin esperar respuesta- Pues esos dos, la golfa y el rarito de tu amigo están viviendo juntos, pero no sabemos qué tipo de relación tienen. Parece que se odien, pero están todo el día pegados como lapas. Hinata cree que traman algo raro.

Sasuke rió entre dientes.

- ¿Y quién más Naruto? –La verdad era que Sasuke se lo estaba pasando en grande. Parecía que Cupido había llegado a Konoha… Y que Naruto no se había enterado de que a él también le había alcanzado la flecha.

- ¡Ah! ¡Esta te vas a caer de espaldas! Kakashi y….

- ¡Eh! ¿Kakashi? – Sasuke se atragantó, sorprendido – ¿Con quién?

- Con…

- Con quién?

- Con…

- ¡Venga ya, "dobe"!

- Con…

- "Dobeeee"….

- ¡Con Sakura-chan!

- ¡Hmpf! – Sasuke se atragantó, escupió todo el pastelito de arroz que se había metido en la boca y empezó a toser.

- ¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Es broma, estúpido! – Naruto se partía de risa - ¡Qué cara has puesto, "teme"! ¡Parecía que te hubieran dado una patada en los coj…!

- ¡FIMBEFIL! – le interrumpió Sasuke que intentaba beber té para bajar la bola de arroz que se le había formado en la garganta.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Para que luego digas que ella no te importa! – Naruto se partía de risa – ¡Dios mío qué cara de susto has puesto! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Kakashi-sensei está comprometido con Anko-sensei pedazo de cretino, no con Sakura-chan. ¡Jua, jua, jua, jua!

- Eres un idiota total, Naruto. Llevo una hora aquí y estoy deseando perderte de vista – le dijo Sasuke furibundo.

- Venga, venga, no te lo tomes a mal. No he podido evitarlo. Es que ahora eres un blanco fácil… Estás con la guardia baja… ¡Jua, jua, jua!

- ¡Hmpf…! ¡Pedazo de imbécil!

- ¡Ah! Iruka-sensei está saliendo con Shizune-chan.

- Y tú con Hinata… -dijo Sasuke rápidamente, para molestarle.

- No, yo no estoy saliendo con ella, sólo somos amigos – Naruto se sonrojó.

- Ya, claro…. – dijo Sasuke - Y por eso has repetido "Hinata dice", al menos siete veces en lo que llevamos de conversación.

- Bah… - Naruto estaba rojo como un tomate.

Sasuke se quedó un rato callado hasta que rompió el silencio.

– Oye Naruto…

- ¿Eh? ¿Sí? – Naruto temía que volviera a sacar el asunto de Hinata.

- Sakura-chan…. Esto… Hmpf…

- ¿Qué quieres saber el señor no-me-importa-nada-de-lo-que-esa-molestia-haga…?

- Hmpf…. Ella… ¿Ama a alguien… O no?

- ¡Aahhh! Emm… Bueno…. ¿Ya ti qué te importa?

- ¡HMPF! – Sasuke se puso rojo como la grana. Naruto se enterneció.

- Bueno, idiota… - el rubio miró a su amigo muy serio- Ahora mismo, creo que no. Creo que ella está sola, pero tendrás que preguntarle tú… Además… Ummmm… No sé cómo decirte esto…

- Sólo dilo… - Sasuke se puso nervioso.

- Bueno… Hace un tiempo ella aceptó salir con un tipo. Sólo ocurrió una vez. Supongo que para que el tipo se callara y la dejara tranquila. Después de esa cita, el pobre hombre entendió que no tenía nada que hacer con ella y se dio por vencido.

- Ah... – Sasuke se sintió repentinamente muy celoso.

- ¿Quieres saber quién era ese tipo?

- Hmpf… Sí…. – Sasuke pensó que si le veía, le partiría la cara.

- Bueno, era yo mismo, Naruto Uzumaki -proclamó Naruto señalándose.

Sasuke miró a Naruto… Impresionado…

Y sonrió.

La verdad es que no le sorprendía que el dobe lo hubiera intentado. El rubio siempre la había querido. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo, en condiciones normales.

- Fue un desastre de cita, Sasuke –suspiró Naruto- Yo la miraba a ella y ella miraba al infinito… Yo la llevé a comer ramen y ella quería comer tomates a la parrilla. Yo le hablaba de lo genial que soy y ella hablaba de cuando en la escuela primaria la salvaste de un matón. Un desastre…. Además, me hizo pagarlo todo.

- Hmpf… - Sasuke sonrió tristemente – Lo siento, dobe…

- Después quise besarla….

Sasuke miró hacia el suelo. Los celos no le dejaron ni respirar. Pero ahora, extrañamente, prefería a Naruto como pretendiente de Sakura que a ningún otro.

- ¿Y…? – Sasuke preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

- Bueno… Siempre recordaré sus tiernas palabras… Me dijo: "Naruto, si te acercas un milímetro más, te mataré."

- Hmpf… - Sasuke rió.

- Y yo me acerqué…

- ¿Y…? – Sasuke no pudo evitar divertirse, ya conocía el resultado.

- ¿Ves esta cicatriz? – le dijo Naruto enseñándole una línea fina y rosada encima de la ceja.

- Sí.

- Es de ese día…

Sasuke se rió. A Naruto le gustaba oírle reír. Naruto también se rió.

- Lo siento, "dobe". De verdad – Sasuke le revolvió le pelo a su amigo – A ti siempre te ha gustado ella.

- Bueno, no lo sientas… –dijo Naruto sorprendido por el gesto cariñoso de su amigo - Mi perjuicio es tu beneficio… Además, ya está superado. Ella siempre te ha querido a ti… Y tú a ella… Todo arreglado.

- Hmpf… Otra vez…

- Bueno "teme"… ¿Qué vas a hacer? -Naruto pasaba olímpicamente de los comentarios de Sasuke sobre su aparente falta de interés por Sakura- ¿Vas a ir a buscarla o no? Esta intriga me está matando…

- Em… Bueno… Sí… –dijo finalmente Sasuke, rindiéndose ante la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Naruto- Pero lo haré a mi manera...

- Ya era hora ¡por Dios! - dijo Naruto aliviado– Lleváis con esta historia desde los doce años…

- Antes, "dobe"… Llevamos con esta historia desde los seis años…. – rió Sasuke

- ¿Cómo? ¿Desde los seis años? – preguntó Naruto intrigado- Esto no lo sabía yo… ¿Desde que la salvaste del matón?

– Hmpf… Cállate… Ahora debo hacer algo…

- ¡Sí! ¡Esto no me lo pierdo! –dijo Naruto emocionado levantándose de la cama.

- Pues me temo que sí te lo vas a perder. Esto lo tengo que hacer yo solito. Sin interrupciones, ni cotillas "no jutsu". Además, si me pega un puñetazo, no quiero que lo veas…

- Vaya hombre, siempre me estropeas la diversión…

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Me voy. Volveré mañana por la tarde – le dijo a su amigo – Te doy margen suficiente para que limpies esta pocilga.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde vas? – Naruto se moría de curiosidad – ¿Al hospital a buscarla?

- No.

-Entonces, ¿dónde vas?

-Naruto, tú sólo deséame suerte, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Sasuke misterioso.

Naruto frunció el ceño y refunfuñó.

-De acuerdo, pero no te vuelvas a largar de la Villa o esta vez te mato de verdad. ¡Ah! Y cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales, aunque Sakura-chan te dé un buen mamporro…

-Te lo prometo– le dijo Sasuke con el pulgar hacia arriba, imitando la pose de Gai-sensei. Naruto soltó una carcajada. Nunca había visto a Sasuke hacer el payaso.

El Uchiha se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto y le sonrió.

-Suerte, Sasuke-kun – dijo el rubio.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun… Por todo… –respondió el Uchiha y de un salto, se perdió entre los tejados de Konoha.


	12. Chapter 12

_**12**_

Sasuke tardó un par de horas en llegar.

La granja estaba prácticamente igual que cuando la dejaron seis años atrás. El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo y pronto sería la hora de comer. Aún así, no se veía a nadie trabajando en la casa o fuera de ella.

El caballo parecía estar en la cuadra, ya que se oía piafar a un animal. Si era Zorro, tendría unos 7 años, Sasuke se dijo que después iría a comprobar quién era el que habitaba el establo.

Sasuke rodeó la finca hasta llegar a la parte posterior. Allí estaban, el peral, el columpio, la mesa y las sillas de hierro forjado. Alguien se había ocupado de mantener los muebles de jardín en condiciones y se hallaban en perfecto estado.

Sasuke sonrió. Cada vez estaba más ansioso. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes. El murmullo del agua se oía cerca… Atravesó el campo de tréboles y llegó a la orilla del río donde bebían los sauces. Se apoyó contra uno de los árboles y miró hacia la ribera contraria. El cerezo seguía allí. Estaba cargado de frutas maduras, como entonces.

Sonrió. Esta vez no tendría que nadar para atravesar el río. Casi sin concentración acumuló chacra en sus pies y saltó hacia el agua. Caminó por encima de la superficie cristalina. Debajo de él se veían las carpas y las truchas nadar tranquilas. Sasuke era tan sigiloso que los peces no se percataron de su presencia.

Alcanzó en pocos segundos la ribera contraria. Se acercó al cerezo y lo contempló durante un rato. Se perdió en sus recuerdos. Allí él había besado a Sakura-chan por primera y única vez. Apoyó una mano en el tronco, como si de esta forma pudiera transportarse de nuevo a aquella noche.

Finalmente, se arrodilló a los pies del árbol y empezó a escarbar la tierra cerca de una raíz gruesa que sobresalía del suelo. Estuvo un rato cavando, hasta que las manos quedaron ensangrentadas de arrastrar la tierra con las uñas. Finalmente, casi una hora después de empezar a excavar, Sasuke tocó una superficie sólida.

Volvió a sonreír.

- Aquí estáis… – dijo en voz alta.

La caja de madera estaba prácticamente intacta. Se había bufado un poco por la humedad pero continuaba cerrada. Sasuke intentó abrirla, pero no pudo. Al bufarse la madera se había encajado la tapa. Le costó mucho rato abrirla sin romperla. Al fin, sudando y con las uñas deshechas consiguió abrirla.

Tres pequeños shuriken de color rosa descansaban en el estuche, junto a un papel doblado. El papel estaba amarillento y tenía manchas de humedad.

Sasuke lo cogió con cuidado y lo abrió. El poema de Sakura apareció ante él:

"Si te atacan y no te sientes bien, defiéndete con los shuriken. Cuando te miro, me sonrojo, tus ojos son negros como un gorgojo. Aunque siempre estés de mal humor, yo te doy todo mi amor." "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-kun! Sakura".

Al volver a leer el espantoso poema y observar la letra pequeña y redonda de la niña que fue Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha no pudo dejar de emocionarse. Empezó a reír y a llorar a la vez, mientras leía las horribles rimas en voz alta.

Sus carcajadas asustaron a los pájaros que se habían posado en el cerezo para picotear las frutas maduras.

- Sakura-chan, eras tan genial… -dijo en voz alta.

Se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano, ensuciándose toda la cara de tierra. Después cogió la caja de madera con los tres shuriken. Volvió a admirar las armas, eran impecables. Realmente parecía que las estrellas ninja eran de color rosa. El pelo de la chica no había perdido ni un ápice de brillo con el paso de los años. Era un trabajo magnífico, incluso para un adulto. Sakura era la más inteligente de los tres. Siempre lo había sido. Y la más habilidosa con el chacra.

Sasuke sacó los tres shuriken de su caja. Los observó atentamente durante un rato y recordó qué le había dicho la niña sobre cómo había que usarlos: "_Si los pones en la palma de tu mano, se impregnarán de tu chacra que se mezclará con el que yo he usado para fabricarlos… Y… Si algún día te pierdes y no encuentras el camino a casa, sólo tienes que lanzarlos… Ellos me buscarán inmediatamente y me dirán dónde estás. Así yo podré encontrarte siempre." _

- OK. Sakura. Estoy perdido. Encuéntrame. Llévame a casa. - dijo Sasuke en voz alta.

Sasuke sostuvo los tres shuriken en la palma de la mano. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, pero el Uchiha no dudó ni un instante de la eficacia de las armas que había fabricado Sakura. No se equivocó.

Las tres estrellas ninja empezaron a brillar con un resplandor azulado, absorbiendo el chacra del chico. Espirales rosas y azules iniciaron una danza formando una cadena como de ADN. Ambos colores giraban y giraban fusionándose, al principio lentamente y poco a poco más rápido.

Sasuke no pudo decir cuándo supo que debía lanzarlos. Simplemente lo intuyó. Cuando la cadena rosa y azul había alcanzado una velocidad endiablada, el Uchiha lanzó los shurikens con maestría, en dirección a Konoha.

Las armas describieron una parábola en el aire y después, como cobrando vida propia se propulsaron en dirección a la Villa de la Hoja. Sasuke solo pudo ver la estela rosa y azul que dejaron en el cielo, al alejarse.

- Bueno, ya está hecho. Ahora sólo puedo esperar – se dijo.

Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, a los pies del cerezo. Apoyó la espalda contra el tronco y cerró los ojos. Bajo su aparente calma, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. No sabía qué ocurriría. No sabía si los shuriken alcanzarían su objetivo o no. Tampoco sabía si Sakura aceptaría su invitación. Si la aceptaba, cosa que el Uchiha no tenía nada claro, no sabía qué iba a decirle o cómo debía comportarse.

- Ya está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás, intenta dormir Sasuke – se dijo – Peores batallas has librado.

Sonrió. Sabía que no era cierto. Esta era la batalla definitiva y no tenía nada a su favor. Sólo podía esperar. Nada más.


	13. Chapter 13

_**13**_

A Sakura Haruno le habían dado vacaciones.

Como cada día, a primera hora de la mañana había acudido al palacio de la Hokage para repasar las tareas del día en el Hospital, pero Tsunade le había sugerido, por no decir ordenado, que descansara un par de semanas. Trabajaba demasiado.

Sakura aceptó el ofrecimiento enseguida.

Estuvo encantada cuando Tsunade-sama le dijo que tendría dos semanas de vacaciones: sin hospital, sin misiones... Sakura pensó que la Hokage también debía estar contenta, porque cuando se iba de su despacho, la Godaime le sonreía de oreja a oreja con una risa que la Haruno no pudo identificar.

- Sakura-chan, ¡sé feliz! -le dijo Tsunade

- Claro Maestra, ¡siempre lo soy! –contestó ella un tanto extrañada por la enigmática sonrisa de la Quinta, pero risueña al sentir el afecto que la Quinta le transmitía con sus palabras.

- ¡Disfruta del poder de tu juventud! -dijo la Godaime emulando a Gai-sensei.

- Esto… Eh.. ¡Claro! -Sakura sintió vergüenza ajena- Disfrutaré al máximo del poder de mi juventud… Maestra…

- ¡No dejes que el tiempo marchite tus flores de cerezo!

Sakura-chan huyó literalmente del despacho de la Hokage al oírla vociferar la última frase.

"Esta vieja… Cada día bebe más sake", pensó divertida "Así está de joven… si es que se conserva en alcohol…", se dijo.

Y así, Sakura llegó a su casa, casi feliz. Vivía sola desde marzo, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Había alquilado una pequeña casita de una planta, con un minúsculo jardín. En un trocito de tierra, había plantado tomateras y en el otro lado había instalado una mesita de hierro forjado con dos sillitas. Allí tomaba té, escuchaba música, escribía historias para niños que nadie leía y devoraba libros. Al aire libre estaba a gusto… Y era casi feliz…

Hacía un día de verano precioso. Ideal para ir a bañarse en el estanque de Konoha. Hacía calor. Quizá después pudiera convencer a las chicas para darse un chapuzón. Si bien, pensó en descansar un rato antes de programar su tiempo libre. La verdad es que últimamente había trabajado demasiado.

Se exigía mucho. El ritmo que llevaba desde hacía dos años le estaba empezando a pasar factura, estaba agotada. Era una forma de mantener la mente ocupada. Si frenaba su actividad empezaría a pensar en él... Y le dolía demasiado... No se lo podía permitir.

Sakura no quería imaginarse cómo sería la vida en esa cárcel. Rodeado de criminales. Sin amigos. Metido en un cuchitril de contención de chacra de pocos metros cuadrados. Solo con sus pensamientos... Ella rezaba cada día para que él no se volviera loco allí dentro.

Si tan sólo le hubiera dejado visitarle… ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? Como siempre, nada. Cuando le encerraron, ella acudió al día siguiente a visitarle. Quería verle, hablarle, preguntarle cómo estaba. Pero él no la dejó. Le impidió la visita, sin miramientos.

El guarda de la cárcel le transmitió el recado "_Olvídalo. No quiero verte por aquí. No vuelvas más. Pesada._" Y eso fue todo.

Ella no lo intentó de nuevo, le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no la dejaría verle ni una sola vez.

Antes de eso, la última conversación que habían tenido se había producido en el marco de la batalla de Sasuke contra Danzô. Había sido muy duro para ella ver al Uchiha completamente fuera de sí, rodeado de muerte y destrucción.

Pero aún más duro fue ver cómo él intentó matarla, sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro: ni rabia, ni odio, nada… Quería aplastarla como si fuera una mosca molesta. No quedaba nada de Sasuke-kun en aquella mirada. Quien la atacó era un demente sin sentimientos, no había nada humano en aquellos ojos negros.

Aquella escena la hizo llorar amargamente muchas noches, pero aún así Sakura le había perdonado. No podía evitarlo. Le entendía. Más de una vez había pensado qué hubiera hecho ella si su familia hubiese sido aniquilada, si toda su vida hubiese sido una mentira, si alguien se hubiera aprovechado de ella y la hubiera manipulado.

Sin duda, se hubiera vengado de todos.

Los hubiera exterminado, uno a uno, haciéndoles pagar por cada gota de sangre inocente derramada.

Les hubiera hecho pasar por el mismo sufrimiento, por la misma desesperación…

Ella estaba segura que cualquier habitante de Konoha, ninja o no, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Cualquier habitante del planeta Tierra hubiera hecho lo mismo que Sasuke.

Por eso, no perdonarle sería hipócrita.

Y además, estaban sus sentimientos.

En lugar de enfriarse o extinguirse el amor que sentía por él se había avivado. La quemaba, la calcinaba… A veces pensaba que estaba enferma o loca. "¿Cómo puedo amar así a alguien a quién no veo? ¿Cómo puedo amar así a alguien que me ignora?", se decía.

Pero no podía darse ninguna respuesta. Y seguía sufriendo en silencio, trabajando frenéticamente para no tener que pensar en él.

Ella sabía que no tardaría mucho en salir. Nadie le había informado del día exacto. Pero estaba convencida de que el tiempo de condena llegaba a su fin. Era cuestión de semanas o quizá de días.

Si tan sólo supiera el día exacto podría ir a esperarle a la puerta… Sólo quería verle… Nada más. No le molestaría, no le diría nada, ni una palabra. Sólo quería verle de nuevo. En otro orden de cosas, lo cierto es que Sakura no sabía qué podría decirle para consolarle por todo lo perdido. Lo único que tenía claro es que le haría saber de alguna forma que ella estaba allí, que siempre estaría allí para él.

Sakura tenía miedo a cómo sería él ahora, como estaría después del encierro. Sabía por Naruto que estaba pálido y ojeroso, delgado, callado y que pocas veces reía o sonreía, aunque se le veía mucho más tranquilo y resignado.

Yamamoto-san, su vecino de siempre y guarda de la prisión le había dicho que era un shinobi muy serio, pero que se le veía buen chico y que estaba bien de salud e impaciente por salir. Yamamoto-san era un buen hombre, pero siempre le decía lo mismo.

Esas eran sus únicas fuentes de información. No era mucho. Pero era algo. Un consuelo para ella.

Tsunade no había querido explicarle absolutamente nada de él, alegando que una mujer ninja debía ser fuerte y superar las pruebas que el destino le ponía por delante. Si Sasuke no quería verla, Sakura tenía que aceptarlo y punto.

A veces, Sakura hubiera querido degollar a su Maestra, pero sabía que la Quinta lo hacía por su bien, para que no sufriera innecesariamente. Cada gota de información que Sakura había recibido la había perturbado y trastornado hasta el punto de que había pasado varios días sin comer, sólo bebiendo agua o zumo de frutas. La Godaime no quería eso para su alumna favorita.

Sakura suspiró. No quería pensar más. Por eso trabajaba tanto, en cuanto su cerebro se relajaba volvía al "_monotema Uchiha_", como ella lo llamaba internamente.

Así que intentando no pensar más de la cuenta, decidió que primero descansaría y después iría a ver a las chicas, en especial a Inô. A ella le podía contar todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Sakura se quitó la ropa de trabajo y se metió en la ducha. Se frotó el cuerpo con la esponja, despacio, eliminando el cansancio acumulado y se lavó el pelo que volvía a llevar largo hasta la cintura.

Salió de la ducha y se perfumó con jazmines, su aroma favorito desde que era una niña. Se secó con cuidado y se puso un camisón de seda rosa con tirantes y largo hasta las rodillas. Era fresquito y cómodo y se sentía bien con él.

Se acostó en su futón y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que no tardó en dormirse.

…

Pasaron varias horas hasta que un golpe seco despertó a la Haruno.

Algo había chocado contra el cristal de la ventana de su habitación.

- Mmmm… ¿Qué es…? -se desperezó soñolienta.

Sakura se levantó de la cama a regañadientes.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana. El sol estaba muy bajo. Calculó que sólo quedarían un par de horas para el anochecer. Se había saltado la hora de comer. La de merendar… Y si no se espabilaba, la de la cena. No había ido a buscar a Inô y a las chicas y no había hecho nada de lo que pretendía hacer. Sólo había dormido.

- Vaya, estaba más agotada de lo que creía – se dijo.

No había nada en la ventana. Sakura pensó que un pájaro habría rebotado contra el cristal. Se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación con la intención de dirigirse a la cocina a prepararse algo de té.

Pero otro golpe volvió a alertarla y al poco, otro más, y otro. Algo golpeaba el cristal.

Se acercó nuevamente a la ventana. Nada.

- ¿Eh? … ¡Qué raro!

Al ver su reflejo del cristal observó cómo el pelo se le había encrespado, al haberse acostado con el cabello mojado.

-Vaya… - exclamó divertida– Parezco Kakashi-Sensei…

Otro golpe la sobresaltó. Entonces los vio.

Tres objetos minúsculos de colores, rosa y azul, chocaban contra el cristal. Rebotaban contra él, describían una elipse y volvían a rebotar contra la ventana.

- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió - ¿qué demonios es eso?

Sakura abrió la ventana y los tres pequeños objetos entraron en tromba en su habitación. Los cazó al vuelo.

Tres shurikens minúsculos descansaban en su mano. Espirales de colores rosa y azul danzaban furiosamente encima de las armas. Se trataba de chacra. Dos tipos de chacra, para ser exactos. Las espirales giraban frenéticamente, a una velocidad endiablada, formando una cadena que se fusionaba y separaba al girar, como el ADN. Sakura observaba atónita la escena que los chacras formaron en la palma de su mano. Apareció la imagen de un río con sus riberas y en una de ellas, un cerezo cargado de frutas.

Sakura estaba absolutamente paralizada, observando. Había palidecido.

Había reconocido inmediatamente qué eran aquéllos objetos. Cómo no hacerlo, le costó todo un año entero fabricarlos.

También había reconocido al instante paisaje que dibujaban. Cómo olvidarlo.

Sólo podía significar una cosa:

Él.

¿Él… La estaba buscando? ¿Por qué? …. No podía ser cierto.

Pero… Ese chacra azul que se fusionaba con el suyo era inconfundible para ella, era el de Sasuke.

Además… Sólo él podría haber arrojado esos shuriken. Nadie más.

Eso significaba…

¿Él había salido de prisión? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada?

¿Él había conservado aquellos shuriken tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué?

¿Él la buscaba?

Sí.

Él la buscaba. Él la estaba llamando.

Él estaba perdido. Quería encontrarla.

La impresión que le causó aquella certeza fue tan grande que perdió toda la fuerza en las piernas.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sosteniendo las diminutas estrellas ninja en las manos.

Durante unos diez minutos las observó inmóvil, catatónica.

Ahogó un gemido. Un dolor sordo atravesó su pecho obligándola a doblarse sobre sí misma. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¡Aaarg! -gritó -se llevó la mano al pecho, que le ardía. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a rodar suavemente por sus mejillas

- Pero… ¿Por qué me buscas? Ahora… Yo…

Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizada. Paralizada.

De pronto, reaccionó. Ella decidía si acudía a la llamada o se quedaba en casa gimiendo. Él no hacía las cosas porque sí. La necesitaba. Ella acudiría en su ayuda. ¿No era eso lo que se había dicho horas antes? Ella estaría allí, siempre, para él. Qué más daba por qué la buscaba. La buscaba y punto.

Depositó los shuriken encima de una mesa y sin siquiera quitarse el camisón, saltó descalza por la ventana de su habitación y desapareció por los tejados de Konoha en dirección a la granja.


	14. Chapter 14

_**14**_

Sasuke se despertó de repente. Se había quedado dormido contra el tronco del cerezo. Ya había anochecido y la luna llena se reflejaba vibrante en la superficie del río.

El chico se desperezó. Le dolía un poco la espalda de haber estado apoyado contra el árbol. Se restregó la cara con las manos y se percató de que las tenía sucias de tierra.

Miró hacia los lados. Estaba solo.

- Hmpf…

Ella no había venido.

Le daba igual, no tenía prisa, pensaba esperarla toda la vida, si era necesario…

Sin embargo tenía que reconocerse que una sensación parecida a la angustia le encogía el corazón y oprimía la garganta... Quizá dos años eran demasiado tiempo… Y antes que eso… Los errores… Quizá ella no iba a venir.

Se obligó a recordar las palabras del carcelero, Yamamoto-san, cuando le dijo que ella siempre preguntaba por él. También recordó las de Naruto: "ella te ha perdonado", "ella está deseando verte"…

Se levantó estresado y se acercó a la ribera del río. Metió las manos en el agua, lavándoselas lentamente, desprendiéndose de toda la suciedad que se le había introducido entre las uñas al desenterrar la caja de los shuriken. Después, haciendo un cuenco con ambas manos, recogió un poco de agua, se lavó la cara y bebió. Se le había quedado la garganta seca de los nervios.

Sin embargo, el líquido no fue suficiente para eliminar la sensación de opresión que tenía en el pecho, así que se quitó el chaleco, la camiseta del uniforme de Konoha que llevaba puesto y metió la cabeza entera en el río. Al sacarla, se puso en pie sacudiéndose el pelo, dejando que los frescos chorretones de agua resbalaran por su espalda. Era una sensación maravillosa.

Miró al frente.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

En la ribera contraria junto a uno de los sauces, una mujer increíblemente bella le observaba fijamente, medio escondida detrás del árbol.

Su nombre se le quedó atorado en la garganta. Se mareó de la impresión. La sangre se le agolpó en el pecho, la sintió arder.

- Sa..Kura…

Ella volvía a llevar el pelo largo, le llegaba por la cintura. Sus cabellos brillaban bajo la luna. Llevaba puesta una camisola de dormir y los pechos que se adivinaban por debajo no eran muy grandes, pero sí altos y erguidos como dos colinas suaves. La cintura era estrecha, curvada, blanda… Los muslos se adivinaban firmes y bien torneados, las piernas largas y fuertes.

Sasuke se estremeció ante la visión de absoluta sensualidad que tenía delante.

- Sakura-chan… - susurró ronco.

La brisa le trajo la respuesta desde la otra orilla.

- Sasuke-kun… - la voz de ella era como él la recordaba, pero con un tinte un poco más grave y armonioso que la última vez.

Sakura había pronunciado su nombre con un deje de interrogación en la voz, como si aún no supiera del todo a quién tenía delante, si al amor de su vida, al demente lleno de rencor que la había desgarrado el alma, o a una derrotada mezcla extraña de ambos hombres. En el fondo, no importaba, en cualquiera de sus formas él era Sasuke-kun y ella acudía a su llamada. Así lo decidió una vez más, cuando se acercó a la ribera del río.

En ese momento, la luz de la luna le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Sasuke quedó sobrecogido al observar aquellas facciones bañadas en luz de plata.

- Sakura… - murmuró emocionado.

Desde donde él estaba pudo ver dos ojos verdes brillando como esmeraldas. Ojos de gata. Su nariz era perfecta y sus labios, gruesos y sugerentes se perfilaban de forma exquisita sobre la piel blanca.

Era bella, dolorosamente bella.

Era Sakura… La Molestia, La Pesada, La Plasta… La Pesadilla… ¿Cuándo había cambiado así? ¿Cuándo había florecido el cerezo? La impresionante mujer que le miraba desde la otra orilla ya no tenía nada que ver con la tonta niña enamorada de hacía unos años. ¿O sí? ¿Era realmente ella?

O era un sueño...

Se miraban.

De orilla a orilla.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar un paso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a susurrar nada más que sus nombres.

Sasuke tenía miedo. Jamás había estado tan aterrorizado. Ya no podía controlar sus emociones, ya no quería controlarlas más. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y su cuerpo ardía de dolor. Se sentía perdido, abrumado…

La certeza de un hecho le atravesó el alma.

La amaba.

La amaba desesperadamente.

Desde siempre.

Jamás había sido tan consciente de ello como en ese momento, cuando ella se mostró ante él con una mezcla imposible de valor y pavor.

Siguieron mirándose durante mucho rato, quizá minutos, quizá horas...

El Uchiha no pudo aguantar más la presión. Cayó de rodillas sobre la yerba húmeda y se dobló sobre sí mismo, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Estaba derrotado, dominado, vencido… Conquistado.

Ella lo miraba desde la otra orilla. Lo observaba atenta, con miedo.

Sasuke podía sentir su temor. El hecho de saber que ella le temía le desesperó, sin entender que a ella no le asustaba otra cosa que su posible rechazo.

- Sakura… Perdóname… - murmuró entre dientes – Perdóname, te lo suplico… Por favor…

Ella no contestó y siguió observándole desde la ribera opuesta.

Sasuke sentía dolor físico, como si una katana le atravesara el pecho.

- Sakura… Por favor… Yo… No quise… Hacerte daño…

Y Sasuke empezó a llorar.

Al principio eran sollozos callados, entrecortados por las súplicas de perdón…

Sin darse cuenta, sus lamentos empezaron a desgarrarse. Los muros de contención de su pantano de amargura se habían roto y el agua y el cieno acumulados dentro brotaron como un torrente. Como un tsunami devastador, se vaciaba dejando ir toda la pena, el odio, el miedo y la soledad. Gemía, convulsionándose, incontrolable. Lloraba amargamente, sin poderse dominar. Las lágrimas le bajaban en cascada por las mejillas, mojando su pecho, sus rodillas, la hierba, la tierra del suelo…

-Sakura-chan… Perdóname, por favor... -balbuceaba- Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname….

Se sentía el ser más inmundo de la tierra. El dolor terrible que se había apoderado de su espíritu, le atravesaba y parecía no querer desaparecer. Igual que un animal herido de muerte, gemía, le imploraba el perdón, la redención que sólo ella podía concederle...

- Perdóname… Por favor… Te lo suplico… Perdóname…

Desde la otra orilla, Sakura le observaba con el corazón encogido. Él estaba roto, dañado… Habían tronchado su vida reduciéndole a la nada más absoluta. El sufrimiento de Sasuke no podría jamás ser comparado con el de ningún otro, menos aún con el de ella.

Ese hombre reducido a pedazos estaba llorando, suplicándole, implorándole misericordia desesperadamente. ¿Es que él no se daba cuenta que no había nada que perdonar? Ella le entendía, le comprendía. Comprendía su dolor. Él lo había tenido todo y lo había perdido todo, hasta la cordura.

Cómo no perdonarle. Era imposible no hacerlo.

Y él se le rendía, absolutamente acabado. Sólo era un hombre, un chico asustado. No era un ángel perfecto, era un perdedor.

El perdedor al que ella amaba más que a sí misma.

Sakura se acercó a la orilla, poniendo un pie sobre las cristalinas aguas del río. Dio un paso tímido, luego otro. Empezó a caminar sigilosamente sobre la superficie de las aguas dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Sasuke. El Uchiha, atormentado por la culpa, ni siquiera se percató de que ella había cruzado el río y se le acercaba caminando descalza por la hierba húmeda.

De pronto, la oyó pronunciar su nombre.

- Sasuke-kun… No llores más… - su voz le golpeó suavemente en el rostro.

El chico levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas de desesperanza. Ella estaba arrodillada delante suyo. Tan cerca, que si quería podía tocarla.

Por fin se encontraron sus miradas.

Verde contra negro.

- Sasuke-kun… Ya está… Se acabó…

Sakura alargó la mano derecha tímidamente y le acarició la mejilla. Suavemente limpió como pudo algunas de las lágrimas que brotaban como un torrente de los ojos del Uchiha.

Sasuke la miraba, sin poder retirar la vista, sin comprender. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. No era capaz de articular más sonidos. Al sentir su contacto, se sobresaltó, pero no se apartó. No pudo hablar, no quiso hablar. Sólo deseaba mirarla, perderse en esos ojos verdes que tanto había soñado. Necesitaba que ella le tocara, que le aceptara, que le perdonara, que le protegiera.

Sakura, lo miraba hipnotizada, sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro. Sentía su corazón a punto de estallar, los latidos golpeaban dolorosamente su pecho. Era incapaz de hablar, incapaz de decir nada. Sólo quería mirarle, perderse para siempre en la inmensidad del espacio de sus ojos negros. Deseaba que él la tocara, que la aceptara… Deseaba que la necesitara. Quería demostrarle que ella se había hecho fuerte para él, que podía protegerle, porque le comprendía.

Sasuke volvió a romper el silencio.

-Sakura… Perdóname, por favor… Yo….

Sakura le acalló, posando suavemente su dedo pulgar encima de los labios del Uchiha. La boca de él estaba caliente y húmeda, febril. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente, sintiendo sus alientos y la calidez de su piel. De los ojos de Sasuke seguían brotando lágrimas que Sakura intentaba en vano secar con los dedos.

Finalmente, ella le rodeó con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándole tiernamente. Él se dejó hacer, apoyando mansamente la cabeza en el suave arco que formaban el cuello y los hombros de la chica, aspirando su perfume, llenándose los pulmones con él.

Jazmines, Sakura seguía usando jazmines.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella, dolorido y rendido. Había soñado ese momento tantas veces que ahora no sabía distinguir si aquello era realidad.

Sakura le acariciaba tiernamente el pelo y la espalda desnuda, dejándose envolver por la calidez de su piel, y rogando a cualquier Dios que pudiera escucharla que no permitiera que ese momento acabara jamás. Sin dejar de apoyarse en su regazo, Sasuke rodeó a Sakura por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza, hasta que sintió que un líquido cálido se derramaba por su espalda.

Se incorporó levemente para poder mirarla. Sakura estaba llorando. Él sintió que moría. No lo soportaba. La miró desesperado, sin saber qué decir, pero ella se limitó a sonreírle tiernamente y a susurrarle:

– Lloro de felicidad…

Sasuke la observó fijamente unos segundos, a esa sonrisa suya que iluminaba en verde la noche. Entonces, lo entendió por fin: Sakura no había dejado de amarle jamás.

Sintió como su pecho se inflamaba de golpe, su pulso se aceleró, ahogó un gemido, su cabeza, confusa, daba vueltas. Una sensación parecida a la euforia se intentaba abrir paso en su interior, desgarrando la capa de pena y dolor que él mismo había construido.

El choque entre emociones tan paradójicas fue de tal intensidad y envergadura, que Sasuke se mareó.

Sólo pudo abrazarla, nuevamente.

-Sakura… En verdad… Tú, para mí… -intentaba, con mucha dificultad, decirle algo que había ocultado desde el primer día.

-Calla… - susurró suavemente la chica.

Sakura no le dejó acabar, no era el momento de hablar. En ese momento, sólo quería abrazarle, sentir su calidez.

Le estrechó aún más contra sí. Ella sentía el latir desbocado del corazón del Uchiha. Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron, como antes lo habían hecho las espirales de sus chacras.

Le empujó levemente hasta hacerle caer sobre la hierba, quedando tendidos, abrazados sin decirse nada, pero mirándose tiernamente mientras se acariciaban el rostro y los cabellos. Sakura se recostó contra el pecho del Uchiha y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de su pulso. Sasuke la agarró por la cintura, atrayéndola contra sí. Sentía que le envolvía el perfume de la chica. La seda de su camisón le acariciaba la piel, provocándole una sensación de exquisito escalofrío. Con la mano libre, acariciaba su rosado pelo con ternura y por acto reflejo, de forma casi inconsciente, la besó en los cabellos. Ella al sentir el suave beso, se asió más fuerte a él. Sin decirse ni una sola palabra más, se limitaron a disfrutarse en silencio, a abrazarse. Aferrándose el uno al otro intentaban calmar el dolor de los años de soledad, consolándose mutuamente por los muchos recuerdos amargos.

El murmullo del río, el olor de la resina del cerezo, la tibieza de su piel, el ritmo de sus latidos, el perfume de sus cabellos… Todas esas sensaciones les condujeron suavemente a un sueño cálido y profundo.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron dormidos, abrazados sobre la yerba.


	15. Chapter 15

_**15**_

El amanecer pintó de rosa y azul cobalto el cielo. Algunos pájaros madrugadores iniciaron tímidamente sus trinos, despertando a todos en la ribera del río. Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella. Sakura le observaba con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en la boca.

Nuevamente, sintió que la felicidad se abría paso a través de la angustia que aún oprimía su pecho. No había sido un sueño, él ya no estaba encerrado en una celda, ni acostado en un catre duro y frío. Era libre, estaba tumbado en la hierba, en el río y a su lado...

- Sakura...

Ella no le contestó, se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla, y a abrazarle. La chica cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en el pecho del Uchiha.

- Sakura-chan… Me perdí… - mientras le devolvía el abrazo, las palabras se le escaparon de los labios en un susurro confuso.

Ella levanto la cabeza, los ojos de esmeralda se clavaron en los suyos taladrándole el alma otra vez.

- Pero ya estás en casa… -le respondió ella, sonriendo con ternura.

Era cierto, estaba en casa, ella era su hogar.

Pero, aún así, la sensación de opresión no había desaparecido del todo. Habían sido demasiados años soportando la soledad y la angustia. Se lo dijo lo mejor que pudo, sólo quería que ella le entendiera.

- Me duele… El corazón… - murmuró avergonzado. Estaba confesando demasiadas cosas en pocos segundos y no estaba acostumbrado, pero no podía evitarlo… Tenía miedo a que ella se esfumara de repente sin poderle decir lo que sentía.

Al oír sus palabras, Sakura se deshizo suavemente del abrazo y se incorporó arrodillándose a su lado en la hierba. La chica le puso una mano encima del pecho, mientras que con la otra le acarició el rostro. Sasuke sintió la tibieza de sus dedos. Se estremeció. Sakura le miraba con tanto amor que él dejó de respirar.

- ¿Y ahora…? ¿Te duele ahora? -preguntó ella, volviendo a sonreír.

- Menos… -reconoció el Uchiha, tímidamente.

-Tienes el corazón herido… -murmuró Sakura.

- Hmpf… -Sasuke se sonrojó al oírla, pero no la contradijo.

- Son las peores heridas… -murmuró Sakura, para a continuación guardar silencio.

- ¿Las peores heridas…? -preguntó confuso Sasuke.

- Sí… - murmuró la chica- Las peores heridas son las de tu propio corazón.

Sasuke miraba fijamente a Sakura, mientras ella le hablaba.

- Una vez… Gaara de la Arena me dijo…. Que las heridas del corazón son difíciles de sanar. A veces, nunca lo hacen… -la chica le sonrió- Pero hay una cosa que puede curar una herida en el corazón...

- ¿El qué…? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Es una medicina un tanto… Molesta… Y sólo puedes recibirla de otra persona… -Sakura le sonrió- Lo que puede curar una herida en el corazón… Es el amor.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente mientras se lo decía, delatando nuevamente y por centésima vez sus sentimientos. Agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Sasuke la observó en silencio unos segundos. Finalmente, se incorporó junto a ella, quedando sentado sobre la hierba, mientas Sakura permanecía arrodillada a su lado avergonzada y cabizbaja. El Uchiha tomó una de las manos de la chica mientras que con la otra le levantó suavemente la barbilla, obligándola así a mirarle. Sasuke esbozaba una tierna sonrisa. Al verle así, el tenue rubor de Sakura se convirtió en un violento color carmesí que tuvo a su vez, el extraño efecto de hacer que el chico recuperara un poco la confianza en sí mismo.

- Yo ya lo he recibido… -le dijo Sasuke dulcemente.

- ¿El qué…? - Sakura lo preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- El amor… -susurró el Uchiha - Me lo has dado… Tu amor…

Ambos se miraron de hito en hito en silencio, hasta que Sakura lo rompió.

- Sasuke-kun… -musitó ella- Es que tú eres la única razón de mi existencia... Sin ti… No soy nada…

Cuando la escuchó, Sasuke pensó que iba a reventar de alegría. Controló un primer impulso de tirarse sobre ella y besarla hasta que ambos perdieran el sentido. Sin embargo, pero para ser honesto con ella y antes de eso, debía confesarle lo que significaba en su vida.

Sin embargo, no le resultaba nada fácil.

- Sakura… Yo… Tú… - vaciló. Su rostro, habitualmente pálido, había adquirido un tinte rosado. La miraba fijamente, queriendo decirle con los ojos todo aquello que debía verbalizar, pero no podía.

Sakura, por su lado, se sentía desfallecer… Se lo había dicho, se lo había vuelto a decir… Y esta vez, él tendría que contestar… Tendría que darle una respuesta definitiva. Pero Sasuke… La miraba en silencio con esos ojos negros, tan profundos, tan oscuros, tan brillantes… Se le había olvidado qué era perderse en esos ojos. Ya no le importaba otra cosa que mirar eternamente esos ojos negros. No podía hacer nada por evitar que el amor que sentía por él se desbordara en su pecho y recorriera todo su cuerpo, calcinándola.

- Hmpf… ¿Querrás tú… Tomar el mío…? - Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la pregunta saliera de sus labios con un mínimo de coherencia, pero ella estaba tan confusa que no entendió ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Cómo…? -preguntó angustiada, mientras se preparaba interiormente para el rechazo.

- Hmpf… - Sasuke soltó delicadamente la barbilla de Sakura, aunque continuó sujetándole la mano.

El Uchiha entró en un estado de pánico que no había sentido jamás al percatarse de que ella no entendía nada de lo que le decía. ¿Por qué no podía expresarse mejor? Lo intentó de nuevo.

- Tú… ¿Querrás…? El mío… Mi… Am…

Sasuke dejó la frase inacabada, mirando con intención a la chica para que fuera ella la que colocara la palabra correcta en el lugar adecuado. Pero Sakura no podía pensar con claridad, su mente estaba nublada. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el corazón latía desbocado, sus mejillas ardían, todo su ser ardía. Sólo pensaba en que se le había vuelto a declarar y además, él le sujetaba la mano firmemente, como si fuera de su propiedad. Ese contacto la desconcentraba. Algo tan nimio que causaba un efecto devastador.

- Hmpf… ¿Querrás tú tomar el mío…? -Sasuke repitió la pregunta, descorazonado.

Por fin, ella pudo articular más de dos palabras seguidas.

- No te entiendo Sasuke… -Sakura le miraba con ojos febriles, sin comprender - ¿Qué es lo que tengo que tomar…?

Sasuke suspiró profundamente. Era un completo inútil expresando sentimientos. Esbozó una triste sonrisa ante su propia incapacidad, que tuvo la virtud de confundir aún más a una Sakura que le miraba con ojos desorbitados. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era afrontarlo, decírselo directamente, sin rodeos ni adornos. Él seguía sosteniendo la pequeña y blanca mano de la chica, sintiéndola temblar bajo sus dedos.

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué…? -la chica susurró la pregunta con la voz estrangulada.

Sasuke hizo una pausa, la miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo las cuatro palabras que a partir de ese momento, lo cambiarían todo.

- Estoy enamorado de ti.

Sakura tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a la confesión de Sasuke Uchiha. Después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintió que la sangre le bajaba a los pies y la voz se le quedaba atorada en la garganta. Las fuerzas la abandonaban.

Sasuke sintió que Sakura flaqueaba y perdía el equilibrio, aún estando de rodillas en el suelo. Tirando suavemente de su mano, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó tiernamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Sakura… Lo que te preguntaba es… -hizo una pausa para aclararse y le preguntó- ¿Querrás aceptar mi amor, Sakura-chan? ¿Querrás aceptarme?

"Enamorado de mí", Sakura sintió que su cuerpo se retorcía con la descarga eléctrica que acompañó a la declaración.

No podía responder. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡No! No llores, por favor… Yo... Yo te amo…- Sasuke la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, sin perder el contacto visual.

Ella no respondía. Sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sasuke, impregnado de un suave aroma a la hierba fresca de la ribera. Sus ojos negros, enmarcados en unas cejas perfectas, la envolvían como un manto de noche. Miraba hipnotizada la piel de porcelana de su rostro levemente ruborizado, sus labios carnosos y sugerentes que se curvaban en una mueca angustiada, esperando su respuesta.

"Mi respuesta…", Sakura esbozó una enorme y dulce sonrisa, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Sasuke estaba aterrorizado y empezó a hablar de forma atropellada. Sin pensar.

-Tómate tu tiempo, yo lo entiendo, es muy precipitado, hace mucho que no nos vemos, no quería verte allí, tenía miedo, la venganza no sirve para nada, yo lo he hecho todo mal, soy un desastre, me lo advertiste, nadie es feliz, perdóname…

- Sasuke… - ella pronunció su nombre en un susurro, pero el Uchiha no la oía.

- Yo… No quería que fueras a ese agujero infestado de criminales, yo deseaba tanto verte, pero no allí, te hice daño, cuando te vi, yo te hice daño, siempre soñaba contigo, constantemente…

- Sasuke…

Sasuke no la oía, hablaba con mucha dificultad, como alguien que está acostumbrado a permanecer en silencio y de pronto es obligado a pronunciar un discurso.

- Tú lo eres todo para mí… -acabó diciendo el Uchiha mirándola angustiado.

- Sasuke-kun… -Sakura puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

-¿Qué…? -preguntó débilmente el chico.

- Acepto.

La miró unos segundos, para después abrazarla desesperadamente, intentando fundirla con su cuerpo.

- ¡Hmpf….!

Sakura se separó suavemente de él, alzó su mano derecha y con el dorso le acarició la mejilla tiernamente, para después enroscar sus dedos en el suave pelo negro del chico.

Se miraron por unos segundos más, con intensidad, antes de que Sasuke dejándose llevar, cerrara los ojos y acercara su boca a la de ella, implorando un beso que llevaba años anhelando.

Sakura le observó acercarse, buscándola. Y nuevamente, acudió a su silenciosa llamada aproximando su rostro al de él.

Sus labios, finalmente, se rozaron suavemente. Una corriente eléctrica les sacudió a ambos y un fuego abrasador inflamó sus corazones. Sasuke presionó su boca contra la de Sakura. Y empezó a mover los labios firme y dulcemente sobre los de ella, que le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad.

- Sakura-chan… - susurró él ronco cuando se separaron para tomar aire- Te amo…

Ella le atrajo hacia sí depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

- Yo también te amo… Sasuke-kun… -sonrió.

El Uchiha volvió a besarla dulcemente, embelesado por la fragancia a jazmín que se desprendía del cuerpo de Sakura. Como aquella otra vez en el mismo lugar, ambos viajaron a una dimensión propia, donde únicamente ellos tenían cabida. Sólo existía su mundo, nadie y nada más importaba. Ni soledad, ni miedo, ni amarguras, ni venganzas, ni batallas. Sólo ellos dos.


	16. Chapter 16

_**16**_

Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron disfrutando de la dulzura y calidez de sus besos hasta que el sol acabó de salir de entre las montañas, irrumpiendo en la escena con sus rayos que calentaron la hierba húmeda de la ribera del río.

- Ya ha amanecido - susurró Sakura rompiendo uno de los besos del Uchiha.

- Hmpf…

- Debemos regresar a Konoha… - la chica con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio del Uchiha.

- Hmpf… Me gusta este lugar…

-Vamos, ven… - Sakura, poniéndose en pie se zafó suavemente del abrazo de Sasuke que la miró como un gato al que han echado de su mantita al lado de la chimenea.

-Quiero quedarme aquí… Contigo… -dijo el Uchiha entornando peligrosamente los ojos- Me gusta estar aquí...

-Sasuke-kun… -le dijo Sakura divertida- Podría aparecer alguien en cualquier momento… Además, llevo puesta la camisola de dormir, ¿no querrás que tu mujer corretee por ahí en paños menores, verdad?

Sakura puso especial énfasis en pronunciar las palabras "tu mujer", haciendo que al Uchiha se le inflamara el pecho de orgullo.

- Hmpf… No.

- Bien, pues vamos… -le dijo- Siempre que queramos podremos volver…

Cuando Sasuke quiso darse cuenta, Sakura se había lanzado al río sin quitarse el camisón. Nadó hasta la orilla contraria, saltando a tierra firme. La seda de la camisola se le había pegado al cuerpo como una segunda piel, marcando cada centímetro de su anatomía. Le sonrió provocativa mientras le saludaba con una mano.

- ¡Hmpf…! - Sasuke escandalizado y divertido a la vez, le devolvió el saludo levantando una mano.

Se puso en pie suspirando, recogió su camisa, el chaleco del uniforme de Konoha y la caja de los shuriken que ahora solo contenía el poema de Sakura y atravesó el río caminando por la superficie del agua. Cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba la chica, le tendió su camisa.

- Póntela - le dijo altivo.

Ella le miró divertida. Ese era el Sasuke-kun de siempre.

- No -le contestó ella.

- Hmpf… Póntela.

Sasuke no podía permitir que Sakura se paseara de esa guisa hasta Konoha y tampoco que entrara así en la Villa. Ahora era "su mujer", ella misma lo había dicho.

- No -contestó retadora, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo - Hace calor, mi ropa se secará enseguida.

- Sakura-chan… Póntela… Por favor… -le pidió él, más amable.

Ella le miró con cariño, pero no cogió la camisa que le ofrecía.

- No Sasuke-kun, no pienso ponerme tu camisa. Hace mucho calor. Nadie se dará cuenta, ya verás… -y añadió- Ven… Ven conmigo.

Sin esperar respuesta, la chica empezó a trotar hacia la parte delantera de la granja, donde estaban las cuadras.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, observando cómo el lindo trasero de la chica se marcaba absolutamente a través de la seda mojada de la camisola de dormir. "Pesadilla de mujer…", se dijo suspirando. Después, como un perro apaleado, fue tras ella. "Uno a Cero, ganadora: Sakura Haruno", pensó. Pero sonrió.

La granja estaba en silencio, aunque había amanecido, aún era muy temprano y sus habitantes dormían. Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cuadra, quitó la aldaba y la abrió.

- Ven.. Sasuke-kun… - le llamó divertida.

- Hmpf… Voy… - Sasuke estaba un poco molesto.

"Genial, acabo de salir de la cárcel y me van a volver a encerrar por entrar en una propiedad privada sin permiso", pensó.

Entró en las cuadras detrás de Sakura, quien le esperaba en el umbral.

- Mira quién está aquí… - murmuró Sakura hacia uno de los pesebres - Es Sasuke-kun… ¿Te acuerdas de él?

Sasuke escuchó el piafar de un caballo y se detuvo al observar a Zorro, el alazán de las ancianas dueñas de la granja.

- ¡Vaya! -Sasuke sonrió y se acercó al caballo, con cuidado. Sakura acariciaba el cuello del animal, que parecía contento con las atenciones que la chica le prodigaba- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Bueno… Es que siempre vengo a verle… Me dejan sacarlo siempre que quiera… -le dijo ella, sin mirarle- Este lugar… Me recordaba a ti, a aquel verano… He venido siempre que te echaba de menos…

Sasuke no le dijo nada sólo se acercó a ella despacio y la abrazó por la espalda, depositando un suave beso en sus cabellos. El caballo piafó, al sentir aproximarse a una persona distinta a la chica.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura delicadamente y se acercó al caballo.

- Eo… ¿Te acuerdas de mí? - le preguntó, mientras alargaba su mano para tocarle - Yo te cepillé varias veces… Y te llevé a correr… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?.. Estás igual…

El chico alcanzó la cabeza del animal y empezó a acariciarle. El caballo se dejó hacer y no se movió. Sakura observaba risueña como Sasuke intentaba ganarse su confianza.

- ¿Te puedo montar? -preguntó el chico al caballo - ¿Puedo?

El caballo piafó y retrocedió un par de pasos, aunque no apartó su cabeza de la mano del Uchiha.

- Creo que esta vez nos dejará -le dijo Sakura- ¿Lo intentamos?

Sasuke asintió.

La chica colocó un arnés al animal y una silla de montar. Sacó al caballo del pesebre. Suavemente lo condujo hacia el exterior de la cuadra, Sasuke la siguió sin perderse detalle. El caballo estaba quieto y tranquilo, se le notaba acostumbrado a las atenciones de Sakura. "Ella nos domina como quiere ", Sasuke rió para sí.

Sakura susurró un par de palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído del animal, que frotó su cabeza contra la de ella, a modo de caricia.

- Eo… ¡Qué confianzas son esas! -dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le miró divertida. Pocas veces en su vida le había visto sonreír o gastar bromas. Sasuke tenía la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo. Le hacía increíblemente guapo. Ojalá nunca la volviera a perder.

- Sakura-chan… ¿Vas a subirte al caballo o vas a seguir mirándome? -preguntó Sasuke muy serio, aunque con un deje de humor en la voz.

- Uy… Sí, sí… Ya voy… - Sakura se había quedado embobada observándole. Se sonrojó.

La chica volvió a acariciar al caballo, se aferró al arnés y sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó sobre el animal, quedando sentada en su lomo. El caballo no se movió. El peso de Sakura no le incomodaba. Ella se acercó a su oreja y le acarició el cuello, mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento.

- ¡Hmpf! … ¡Muy bien! -alabó el Uchiha.

- Je, je… - Sakura rió - Ahora tú. Sube conmigo, a mi espalda.

- ¡Hmpf…! - Sasuke titubeó, pero su orgullo Uchiha pudo más que sus dudas. De ninguna manera podía quedar como un patán delante de "su mujer".

- Sólo tienes que saltar detrás de mí. Yo le sujeto. No se moverá. ¡Es muy fácil! - le dijo alegremente Sakura.

Sasuke se acercó al caballo y apoyó la mano en el animal, cerca de la pierna de Sakura. "Maldita sea, yo no soy Naruto, me puedo subir a un caballo", pensó.

Apoyó las manos en la grupa del animal, detrás de Sakura y se impulsó hacia arriba.

- ¡Sí! Lo conseguí! -gritó cuando quedó sentado en el lomo del animal. El caballo se movió un poco, inquieto. Movió varias veces la cabeza, pero no hizo ademán alguno de encabritarse e intentar zafarse de su carga.

- ¡Gracias Zorro! - dijo Sakura al cuadrúpedo - Ahora ¡Llévanos a Konoha, por favor!

El caballo inició un paso lento, encaminándose hacia el bosque, en dirección a la Villa.

- ¡Eh! ¡¿A Konoha! -se sorprendió el Uchiha - ¿Quieres ir a Konoha en caballo?

- ¡Sí! -dijo ella, alegre - ¡Será divertido…!

- Hmpf… Si tú lo dices… -pero no se negó.

- Además, así nadie se dará cuenta que llevo puesto un camisón de dormir, porque todos te mirarán a ti, cuando entres en la Villa -le dijo divertida.

- Hmpf… -Sasuke se sonrojó.

Él sí que se daba cuenta del tipo de ropa que llevaba Sakura. La oscilación lenta y suave del paso del caballo hacía que el cuerpo de la chica rozara involuntariamente el suyo, en un vaivén acompasado. Además, desde donde él estaba y a través del tirante del camisón, podía observar cómo se movía cadenciosamente el pecho izquierdo de Sakura, suelto dentro de la camisola. No sabía dónde mirar, ya que no podía apartar los ojos del escote de la chica. Tampoco sabía dónde agarrarse, porque temía que las manos se dirigieran solas a un lugar que en medio de un camino transitado y a plena luz del día, le estaba vetado. Cuando llevaban veinte minutos de marcha, Sasuke sintió cómo una parte de su anatomía se alegraba enormemente de haber decidido que ese tipo de transporte era el idóneo para regresar a Konoha. Sakura no tardaría en darse cuenta de la situación, ya que la fricción era compartida con su espalda. Sasuke decidió remediarlo.

- ¡Mierda…! ¡Sakura-chan, dame el arnés, ya lo llevo yo! -Sasuke pensó que esa sería la mejor opción.

Sin esperar respuesta, el Uchiha pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, apoderándose firmemente del arnés que ella sostenía con delicadeza. Se acomodó mejor en la grupa del caballo acercándose más al cuerpo de Sakura. Aferró a la chica con los brazos, a la vez que sujetaba las riendas.

- ¡Vamos! - gritó arreando al caballo - ¡Más rápido!

- ¡Uah! ¡Sasu-keee….! - Sakura gritó al sentir el latigazo del caballo al iniciar el galope- ¡Paraaaaa!

Pero Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de aminorar la marcha y siguió arreando al caballo hasta hacerlo volar. Sakura sentía como el viento le agitaba los cabellos y los enredaba en los brazos de Sasuke, que ceñían los arneses. Sentía el cuerpo del Uchiha pegado a ella y lo agitado de su respiración. La velocidad de la carrera hizo que se tragara algunos insectos que tuvieron la desdicha de toparse con ellos.

Empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Para, para, paraaa! -pero se reía como una loca mientras apoyaba su espalda aún más contra el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Sasuke había conseguido su objetivo, ya que con el galope, se había clavado la silla de montar en la entrepierna y estaba deseando llegar a Konoha para bajarse de ese animal infernal. Al oírla reír, azuzó aún más a Zorro, que respondió aumentando la velocidad de la carrera.

El caballo estaba feliz y él lo notaba. Ella también estaba feliz. Sasuke empezó a reírse a carcajadas, imitando a Sakura.

La loca carrera del Uchiha no aminoró cuando el camino finalizó en el claro donde aparecían las puertas de Konoha, abiertas de par en par.

- ¡Llegamos! -grito Sasuke a Sakura

- ¡Sasukeeee, para el caballo! -Sakura gritaba y se reía a la vez -¡Si Tsunade-sama nos ve entrar así en la Villa se nos va a caer el pelo a los dos!

- ¡No voy a parar! - reía Sasuke - ¡Entraremos por todo lo alto! ¡Que se entere todo el mundo!

Y azuzó un poco más a Zorro que estaba alcanzando su límite después de una hora de loca carrera.

- ¡Saaa-suuuu-keeeee! -Sakura pensó que si Sasuke la soltaba saldría despedida hasta el palacio de la Quinta, aún así siguió riéndose a carcajadas.

Atravesaron las puertas de Konoha a toda velocidad, entrando en la Villa como un tornado. Los ninjas y aldeanos que se apiñaban en la puerta a duras penas pudieron apartarse para no ser arrollados por los cascos del caballo. La mayoría rodó por tierra y los que no lo hicieron se dedicaron a lanzar improperios y a amenazar con el puño en alto a los inconscientes imprudentes que acababan de cruzar como un tsunami las puertas de la Hoja, dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo que se metió en los ojos y nariz de cuando ciudadano tuvo el dudoso honor de presenciar el segundo regreso del Uchiha.

- ¡Eooooo! -saludó Sasuke a los porteros.

- ¡Buenos díaaas! -le imitó Sakura, tronchándose de risa.

Riendo como locos, pasaron a toda velocidad por delante de la garita de guarda de la puerta de la Villa. Zorro emulándoles y a modo de saludo, relinchó al pasar por delante.

Izumo y Kotetsu estaban en la garita dormitando como siempre cuando el huracán Uchiha-Haruno entró en tromba en la Hoja. Los porteros se sobresaltaron al oír los frenéticos cascos de un caballo chocar contra el suelo y las carcajadas de la pareja al saludarles. Salieron a toda prisa de la caseta de entrada con los ojos como platos, mirando alelados la nube de polvo que habían dejado tras de sí.

- Oye Izumo… - dijo uno de los guardas rascándose la cabeza.

- Dime Kotetsu… - respondió el compañero, con la vista fija en la polvareda que se dirigía al centro de la Villa.

- No sé lo que opinarás tú… Pero creo que Sasuke Uchiha ha entrado en Konoha montado a caballo mientras llevaba a Sakura Haruno en paños menores…

- Mmmm… - asintió pensativo el guarda - Yo aún diría más... Sasuke Uchiha acaba de entrar en Konoha, a toda velocidad, llevando a Sakura Haruno en paños menores encima de un caballo.

- Sí, eso mismo… - asintió Kotetsu.

- ¿Están chiflados? -preguntó Izumo.

El compañero aludido se lo pensó un momento y después respondió sonriente.

- No - dijo con seguridad Kotetsu - Están enamorados.

- ¡Ah! - asintió Izumo- ¿Entonces no hace falta que reportemos a Tsunade-sama, verdad?

- No, porque con el follón que han montado, seguro que les ha oído llegar - y añadió- A esos dos se les va a caer el pelo.

Ambos guardas se miraron risueños y volvieron a la garita a seguir dormitando.


	17. Chapter 17

_**17**_

Naruto Uzumaki no pudo dormir. Y era raro, porque él siempre lo hacía a pierna suelta… Pero no había podido pegar ojo. Toda la noche dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pensando en el "teme" de Sasuke y en la dulce Sakura-chan. Así que cuando amaneció, él se quedó en la cama descansando. No pensaba moverse por nada del mundo.

Después de la visita de Sasuke estuvo decidiendo si alertar o no a Sakura de que El Imbécil había salido de la cárcel. Finalmente, consideró que no debía hacerlo, pues las cosas entre el idiota total de Sasuke y la dulce Sakura-chan debían ser arregladas únicamente por el idiota total de Sasuke y la dulce Sakura-chan. Ellos solitos, sin empujoncitos bienintencionados ni interrupciones de un tarado con un demonio zorruno dentro.

Aún así, se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a su amigo.

Sabía que Sakura no había ido al hospital, ya que la abuela Tsunade le había comentado que había dado vacaciones a su alumna favorita. La Quinta confesó a su adorado Naruto que lo había hecho, porque Sasuke Uchiha y la chica tendrían muchas cosas que decirse después de tanto tiempo y de tantas amarguras.

- ¿Le habrá pegado un puñetazo? -se preguntó Naruto, esperanzado - Ojalá… Se lo merece…

En su mente calenturienta se formó la imagen de Sasuke con la nariz completamente aplastada bajo el puño de hierro de Sakura, los dientes incrustados en la frente y los ojos morados. Era una imagen relativamente familiar, ya que él había acabado así de pateado por la Haruno, muchas veces.

- Je… De ilusión también se vive… - se dijo.

En su fuero interno sabía perfectamente que la realidad era otra. Lo más seguro era que sus dos amigos estuvieran arreglando sus asuntos de forma bien distinta: besándose apasionadamente en casa de Sakura completamente desnudos, besándose apasionadamente en medio del bosque completamente desnudos, besándose apasionadamente en cualquier hotel de camino a la Hoja completamente desnudos… La cuestión principal era besarse apasionadamente y desnudarse, el lugar poco importaba.

Naruto estaba seguro que igual que él y Sasuke habían arreglado sus diferencias moliéndose a palos, Sakura y el "teme" debían arreglar las suyas "de esa otra forma".

El rubio se rió para sí. "Vaya dos", pensó. No tenía ninguna duda en que ellos se amaban de verdad. Jamás había visto un amor tan entregado y devoto como el de su querida Sakura-chan por el idiota total de Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque para ser honestos, tampoco había visto jamás un amor tan desesperadamente silencioso como el de su querido "teme" por Sakura Haruno.

Es cierto que sentía algo de celos. Pero no se engañaba a sí mismo. Nunca había tenido ni una sola oportunidad. Él siempre fue para ella el "querido mejor amigo molesto".

Lo supo desde aquel día, cuando Kakashi-sensei y él fueron a buscarles a aquella granja, en la única misión que sus dos amigos realizaron en solitario. Cuando Naruto vio la cara culpable que le puso Sasuke al verle, supo de inmediato que algo había pasado entre Sakura y él. Casi adivinó el qué cuando sintió el olor de la chica impregnado en el cuerpo del "teme". Sasuke se había bañado en un río cercano, pero aún así no pudo disimular la fragancia que ella le había dejado impresa en el chacra. Naruto recordó con una sonrisa, cómo había intentado golpear a Sasuke presa de un ataque de celos absurdos.

Así que en realidad, deseaba que de una santa vez, Sakura-chan fuera feliz con ese pedazo de burro que tenía por amigo, que la amaba por encima de todas las cosas, y que Sasuke sentara la cabeza y restaurara su Clan de una maldita vez con la Flor de Cerezo.

Suspiró. Él tendría que preocuparse un poco de sí mismo. Se había pasado media vida inquietándose por los demás. Y otra vez, como cuando era niño, se sentía un poco solo. Si bien, este tipo de soledad era diferente a la sensación angustiosamente desgarradora de no ser aceptado por nadie, de ser odiado por algo que no podía controlar.

Esta nueva soledad era de otro tipo. Era la sensación de vacío que se tiene cuando se desea abrazar a alguien, besar a alguien, amar a alguien a quién no se puede alcanzar.

Le ocurría después de estar con Hinata. Ella era tan tímida que el rubio no se sentía capaz de decirle que la necesitaba. Tenía miedo de asustarla si lo hacía. Él no era muy bueno controlando su carácter y estaba seguro que si le confesaba a Hinata que ella era para él mucho más que una amiga, lo haría a voz en grito y se enteraría toda la Villa. No sabría hacerlo de otra forma.

Cuando estaban juntos, Naruto le contaba mil historias extrañas y ella reía a carcajadas con sus ocurrencias y aunque pocas veces hablaba, cuando lo hacía, merecía la pena escucharla. Era muy dulce y buena… Y guapa, quizá la chica más guapa de todo Konoha… Le hacía feliz. A su lado, él no tenía que fingir ser el héroe del manga, porque para ella lo era de cualquier forma. Naruto se moría por besarla, pero se contenía al pensar que después de hacerlo tendría que llevarla colapsada de urgencias al hospital y soportar las horripilantes miradas de Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji Hyüga en el cogote.

- Hinata… - suspiró en voz alta - Hinata-chan…

- ¡Naruto! -la chica con la que estaba soñando gritó en el exterior de la ventana de la habitación del rubio, pegándole un susto de muerte -¡Despierta, Naruto!

- ¡¿Eh? ¡Hinata! - abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la bella ninja en el antepecho de su ventana- ¡Qué haces ahí! ¡Te vas a caer!

"Mierda, ¿me habrá oído pronunciar su nombre?", pensó el chico mientras sentía como un leve sonrojo teñía sus marcadas mejillas.

- ¡Mira, Naruto-kun! ¡Mira! - la chica sonreía de oreja a oreja y daba grititos emocionados - ¡Es Sasuke-kun! ¡Está con Sakura-chan!

- ¡Pero… Hinata! ¡… ¡Baja de ahí…. ! … ¿Eh! ¿Sasuke..? ¿Sakura-chan?

Naruto abrió la ventana y saltó al antepecho junto a Hinata, mirando hacia donde ella señalaba.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? -el rubio se quedó atónito cuando vio a su querido "teme" galopando a toda velocidad por las calles de la Villa a lomos de un caballo negro como la pez, mientras reía como un loco y sujetaba a Sakura-chan, que desternillándose de la risa, se acomodaba delante suyo en paños menores .

Naruto les siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron entre las callejuelas de Konoha, rumbo a la casa de Sakura.

- ¿¡Has visto eso, Naruto-kun! - preguntó Hinata emocionada

El rubio miró a Hinata con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Su honesto corazón estallaba de alegría. Por fin lo habían conseguido. Ya les preguntaría después a esos dos qué había pasado, de dónde venían y de dónde narices habían sacado el caballo…

- Te lo dije… - le dijo risueño - Estos dos están hechos el uno para el otro…

-Naruto-kun… Eso significa que ellos dos... ¿Están juntos, verdad? -Hinata enrojeció al pronunciar la última frase.

- Sí… Supongo que eso significa que ellos dos están juntos. ¡Por fin! - suspiró Naruto mirando a la guapa kunoichi. Si tan solo el pudiera decirle a Hinata. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea- Pero… La verdad…

- ¿Pero… qué, Naruto-kun…? - preguntó la chica, inocente.

- Me da mucha envidia… - suspiró Naruto.

Hinata le miró y agachó la cabeza, la sonrisa se esfumó levemente de su boca. Siempre había sabido del interés del rubio por Sakura, pero oírlo así era otra cosa.

- ¿Sabes por qué me da tanta envidia? -preguntó Naruto enternecido al observar la tristeza de Hinata y acercándose muy despacio a la chica.

-No… - Hinata hablaba tan bajito que solo la oía el cuello de su camisa, pero Naruto ya se había acostumbrado. Estaba a un milímetro de la cara de la chica.

- Porque tú y yo también deberíamos estar juntos… -y añadió- Y no sé cómo decirte… Que desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy loco por ti, Hinata-chan….

Lo primero que tuvo que hacer Naruto después de su declaración fue cazar al vuelo a una Hinata desmayada antes de que ésta se abriera la cabeza contra el suelo al caerse por el balcón.

La segunda cosa que hizo fue llevarla al hospital de Konoha, a ver si algún médico de guardia conseguía reanimarla.

Y lo último que hizo Naruto aquel día fue soportar las horripilantes miradas del resto de la familia Hyüga cuando acudieron a toda prisa al hospital a buscar a su hija, hermana y prima.

Pero todo eso, fue antes de que la chica despertara y se lanzara a sus brazos, besándole apasionadamente, de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con la timidez.


	18. Chapter 18

_**18**_

- ¡Es aquí Sasuke! -gritó Sakura.

Sasuke detuvo el caballo delante de la pequeña casita en planta baja donde vivía Sakura. Zorro se encabritó al ser frenado en seco, pero ninguno de sus dos jinetes perdió el equilibrio.

El Uchiha saltó de la grupa al suelo, aliviado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Sakura, abrió la pequeña valla baja pintada de blanco que rodeaba la casa e hizo entrar al caballo en el jardincito. Ató los arneses a la valla, estiró sus brazos, arqueando la espalda intentando desentumecer sus músculos.

Después, sonriendo, ayudó a la chica a bajar del animal.

Algunos curiosos se habían acercado a la valla y observaban atónitos a la pareja. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en empezar.

- ¿Ese no es Sasuke Uchiha? - murmuraban dos vecinos.

- Sí, es el traidor de Konoha… Ese hombre ha estado en la cárcel -decía una madre a su hija- ¡Qué horror!

- ¿Qué hace la Doctora Haruno en paños menores con un ninja renegado? - se preguntaban dos mujeres escandalizadas- Como se entere su madre…

- Sí, sí… - asentía otra mujer - Si fuera mi hija, no le permitiría estar con ese hombre…

Las murmuraciones seguían, pero ni Sakura ni Sasuke les prestaron atención.

Al bajar del caballo, la chica se dejó caer a propósito sobre el Uchiha para poder abrazarle. Los murmullos de los chafarderos aumentaron su intensidad, casi gritaban cuando Sasuke la besó dulcemente en los labios.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! -decían las malas lenguas- ¿Dónde se creen que están?

- ¡Qué horror! ¡Con un expresidiario! -decía una vieja con cara de pescado frío.

- ¡Seguro que el Uchiha la ha embrujado! - comentó una vecina a un señor que pasaba por allí.

- ¡A saber de dónde vienen! - decían - ¡A saber qué habrán estado haciendo!

- ¡Pues imagínate… Seguro que él le ha hecho "eso"! - exclamó en voz alta una mujer con una verruga en la nariz y en la cara una mueca que podía agriar la leche.

Sasuke no pudo más. Giró su cabeza hacia donde estaban los cotillas, mientras el Sharingan se activó en sus ojos entornados, empezando a girar. No podía tener un aspecto más amenazador.

- Señora… - dijo con voz glacial - A usted seguro que nunca le han hecho "eso" ¿me equivoco? Por ese motivo tiene esa cara…

La mujer de la verruga-leche-agria salió corriendo. En menos de un minuto, no quedaba ni un solo vecino chafardero en la calle. Sólo algunos niños pequeños que se habían acercado a la valla, para mirar a Zorro y daban grititos de emoción.

- Ji, ji… -rió Sakura- … Ya tienen tema de conversación para muchos años…

- Hmpf… - Sasuke estaba indignado - No son más que fracasados…

- No te enfades Sasuke-kun, déjales que hablen.. Ya se acostumbrarán…

- Hmpf… Hay que darle de beber a Zorro… -murmuró el Uchiha.

- ¿Eh? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Un minuto! - Sasuke se quedó esperando.

Aprovechó para echarle un vistazo al jardín con la mesa, las dos sillas de hierro forjado y a las tomateras que ella había plantado en un rincón. Sonrió al recordar cómo se había reído la chica cuando él le explicó que le gustaban los tomates.

Sakura salió al cabo de unos instantes con un barreño lleno de agua limpia. Se lo ofreció a Zorro quien bebió con deleite.

Sakura observó al Uchiha pasear la vista por su jardín.

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó sonriente.

- Es muy bonito - reconoció el chico- Me recuerda a mi casa.

- ¿Teníais tomateras? - preguntó Sakura sorprendida- ¡Vaya!

- Hmpf… No, pesada… Me recuerda a mi casa, porque es acogedora.

Se sonrieron, mirándose con pasión. De pronto, se hizo un silencio tenso que Sakura se encargó de romper. La pregunta era obvia.

- ¿Quieres entrar? -Sakura se sonrojó violentamente. Estaba claro que la pregunta y la respuesta implicaban más que una simple visita de cortesía.

- Hmpf… ¿quieres que entre? - Sasuke se sonrojó también.

- Claro que sí… - murmuró Sakura, encarnada hasta las cejas- ¿Pero… Tú quieres entrar…?

- Hmpf… Yo lo estoy deseando… - sonrió Sasuke tímidamente.

- Bien… Pues de acuerdo… -dijo ella abochornada, pero tomando la mano del Uchiha.

Tiró suavemente de él, conduciéndole hacia la puerta de entrada.

- Espera… - dijo Sasuke antes de que ella entrara- ¿Estás segura?

Sakura le observó, sorprendida. Después sonrió.

- Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida… - respondió ella.

Sasuke la miró fijamente a los ojos, para abrazarla después. La separó lentamente para besarla con ternura. Las palabras que habían estado guardadas en su corazón brotaron de sus labios.

- No te arrepentirás… -le susurró- Me aseguraré de ello…

Sakura se sobresaltó al oírle. Aquellas palabras…

- Cada día será estupendo y seremos realmente felices… - murmuró Sasuke en su oído.

Ella se emocionó. Cómo podía acordarse de esas frases. Las repetía palabra por palabra. Aquellas frases son las que ella había pronunciado la noche fatídica en que Sasuke la abandonó.

- Sasuke-kun…. Tú…. - Sakura no sabía qué decirle, estaba abrumada, demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo.

- … Yo… Haré cualquier cosa por ti… - Sasuke Uchiha acabó su discurso con un beso más intenso que los anteriores.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Sakura con los ojos brillantes, se encaminó hacia el umbral y puso un pie en el interior de la vivienda. Sólo le dijo tres palabras.

- Entra en casa…

Y Sasuke obedeció, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.


	19. Chapter 19

_**EPILOGO**_

Shirou Kusatta volvía a la Hoja.

Habían pasado dos años y seis meses desde que la Quinta le había obligado a abandonar la Villa, relevándole del cargo que ostentaba como guarda nocturno en la cárcel de Konoha. No sólo eso, Tsunade le había castigado a trabajar en la construcción de una carretera que conectaría la Hoja a la Arena sin derecho a sueldo, sólo a comida y alojamiento.

Y todo por culpa de ese maldito bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo cierto es que Shirou Kusatta no había mejorado en nada su comportamiento. Al revés, era mucho más rencoroso y amargado que antes. Seguía siendo un cobarde y cretino integral con cara de rape. Mucho más malvado. No había sido capaz de reconocer sus errores y mucho menos, enmendarlos. Culpaba al Uchiha de todas sus desgracias, sin entender que todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos dos años, era por su exclusiva culpa.

Lo que más molestaba a Shirou era saber que el Uchiha había salido de la cárcel el mismo día en que a él le expulsaron formalmente de la Hoja. El traidor era libre y podía rehacer su vida con total tranquilidad, mientras que Shirou, que siempre había sido fiel a la Villa, se deslomaba cargando piedras y cemento en una Villa extranjera.

Shirou ardió de rabia, cuando dos meses después de su expulsión, llegaron noticias a la Arena:

El ninja ex renegado, Sasuke Uchiha, se había casado con la bella discípula de Tsunade-sama, Sakura Haruno. Por lo visto, la boda tuvo a Konoha tres días de fiesta. La celebración fue ampliamente comentada por todo el País del Fuego.

Shirou se moría de envidia cuando le explicaron cómo había sido.

Al parecer, hubo una ceremonia de entrega de regalos, que se celebró en el mismísimo palacio de la Quinta, la flamante novia había obsequiado al Uchiha con tres minúsculos shuriken de búsqueda, trenzados con su chacra. Toda una obra de arte que provocó las exclamaciones admiradas de los asistentes a la pequeña ceremonia. También le regaló un poema, escrito por ella, pero el novio no quiso leerlo en voz alta ante el disgusto de los invitados que se lo pedían a gritos.

El Uchiha, por su parte, entregó a Sakura Haruno una pequeña llave fabricada con madera de cerezo. La llave pertenecía a la puerta de entrada de una granja que el novio había comprado para su futura esposa.

Dos días después de la entrega de regalos, la boda se celebró en esa granja, por todo lo alto. El padrino fue el Héroe de la Villa, Naruto Uzumaki, que no dejó de llorar emocionado durante toda la ceremonia, en el hombro de Hinata Hyüga. Los testigos fueron el Ninja Copia, Hatake Kakashi y la mismísima Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

Los novios se declararon su amor y se dieron el "sí quiero" al pie de un cerezo que había en la parte posterior de la granja. Para llegar al cerezo había que cruzar un río de aguas limpias. Más de un invitado ebrio acabó aquella tarde en el agua. La fiesta se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche, hasta que los novios decidieron escaparse a lomos de un caballo negro, rumbo a la costa.

Shirou no lo soportaba. El Uchiha era un traidor ¿es que nadie se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué lo tenía todo? Era un ninja de élite, guapo, rico y encima tenía una esposa que le amaba. Y él, en cambio era pobre y ninguna mujer le observaba directamente a la cara porque no sabían a qué ojo mirar.

La vida era muy injusta.

En su mezquindad, Shirou se recreó al recordar la paliza que le había dado al Uchiha, cuando le obligó a comerse todo lo que había en un plato en el que había escupido previamente.

"Ese bastardo no era tan fuerte", se dijo estúpidamente. Shirou se creía sus propias mentiras.

Se imaginó cómo sería ir a la casa del maldito Uchiha (cuando no estuviera) y arrebatarle todo aquello que él consideraba que no debía tener. Su maquiavélica mente se imaginó a Sasuke volviendo a casa, y encontrándose todo destruido, incluida esa mujer que decían que era tan bella. Claro que el estúpido de Shirou nunca se hubiera atrevido a tanto y aunque se hubiera atrevido, no recordaba que Sakura Haruno era discípula de la Quinta y que podía arrancarle la cabeza con un solo dedo.

Así que mientras caminaba, Shirou fantaseaba con destruir las propiedades del Uchiha, estaba tan contento que incluso empezó a silbar.

Llevaba una hora de marcha cuando ante él, a unos metros, apareció una figura en medio del camino. Era un hombre alto y delgado, pero fuerte. La piel blanca, de porcelana. Tenía el pelo negro, corto y encrespado. Llevaba puesto un kimono de color azul oscuro, del que colgaba una katana afilada.

Shirou se estremeció. Había un no sé qué de amenazador en la pose de ese hombre que caminaba lentamente hacia él. "Vaya tipo más siniestro", pensó el ex carcelero.

Sólo cuando estuvo a pocos metros y ya demasiado tarde para retroceder, se percató de que el hombre que tenía delante era el causante de todas sus desgracias: Sasuke Uchiha.

Shirou empezó a temblar como una hoja, más aún cuando observó la irónica sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro del ninja. El ex guarda quedó paralizado en medio del camino. Muerto de miedo. Toda su bravuconería se había esfumado de repente.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha no se detuvo y continuó caminando hacia él con paso lento. ´

- Hola… Shirou… - saludó Sasuke con voz glacial - ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Shirou empezó a retroceder, estaba pálido como la cera. No podía articular palabra. Sasuke prosiguió:

- Yo sí me acuerdo de ti... Recuerdo que te preocupabas mucho por mí. Y por mi… alimentación… - Sasuke sonrió con una mueca infernal.

El ex guarda temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se sentía mareado y a punto de vomitar.

"Es mi fin", pensó. "Me va a matar".

- Recuerdo que comentabas que yo no era tan fuerte… - la voz de Sasuke era cada vez más fría, como el hielo. Se había acercado tanto que estaba a escasos centímetros del ex guarda

- Decías que podrías vencerme en la calle, con un solo dedo… -Sasuke lanzó una carcajada, parecía la risa de un demente.

El ex carcelero emitió un gruñido animal, para después caer al suelo… Aterrado. Iba a morir. El Uchiha activó el Sharingan y empezó a formar sellos a toda velocidad. Shirou, al verlo empezó a caminar a gatas, dándole la espalda.

- ¡No! ¡Noo! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó Shirou aterrorizado.

- ¡Kanchô no jutsu! ¡Mil años de dolor! -gritó Sasuke.

Unió sus dedos índices, acumulando chacra en ellos y acertó de lleno en medio del trasero de Shirou, que saltó varios metros mientras profería un alarido inhumano.

- ¡Uaaahhhhhh! - Shirou cayó al suelo, llevándose la mano a la zona afectada. Se orinó encima.

Cuando se percató de que estaba vivo, intentó levantarse, aunque sus piernas no le respondían. Tenía los pantalones mojados. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Sasuke, que no se había movido de donde estaba, con el Sharingan activado y la katana desenvainada.

- ¡Y no vuelvas! - gritó el Uchiha con el tono de voz más amenazador que pudo.

Shirou, consiguió ponerse en pie, tropezando varias veces y volviéndose a levantar, pero sin atreverse a volver la vista atrás. Corrió y corrió por donde había venido perdiéndose en el bosque.

Cuando el ex guarda hubo desaparecido de su vista, Sasuke empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Se sostenía el estómago y sentía que la mandíbula se le iba a desencajar, al recordar que el cretino de Shirou se había meado de miedo.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Te he visto! -una voz femenina se escuchó a espaldas del Uchiha - ¡Me prometiste que no le harías nada a "Cara Rape"!

- Hmpf… Sakura-chan… Deja que me divierta un poco… Se la tenía jurada… Además, no le he hecho nada… - Sasuke se secó las lágrimas de risa, como pudo.

- Desde luego… ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Cada día te pareces más a Naruto! -pero por su tono de voz, Sasuke sabía que ella sonreía - ¡Sabía que algo tramabas cuando has dado media vuelta…!

- Venga… Sakura-chan… No te enfades… He sentido su chacra… Era inconfundible… Olía a rape… - Sasuke fingió arrepentimiento- Lo siento… No he podido evitarlo…

Sasuke se giró hacia ella. Sakura estaba montada encima de Zorro, el caballo. Vestía un kimono de algodón de color rosa, con el símbolo Uchiha bordado a la espalda. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, atravesado con horquillas de color rojo.

- Sasuke-kun qué va a pensar nuestra hija… - le dijo suavemente fingiendo un regaño.

Sasuke sonrió divertido y se acercó a ella. Entre los pliegues del kimono de Sakura, sentada de lado en la grupa del caballo y acurrucada contra el cuerpo de su madre, había una niñita de no más de un año, que dormitaba con el dedo pulgar metido en la boca. Sasuke le acarició suavemente la sonrosada mejilla, pero el bebé no se movió de donde estaba.

- Qué quieres que piense… - dijo el Uchiha mirando a la chica - Que su padre es un vengador…

Sakura soltó una risilla y le alborotó el pelo.

Sasuke cogió el arnés y retomó la marcha hacia Konoha, tirando suavemente de las riendas de aquel caballo que cargaba con lo más preciado que tenía, su familia.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Bueno ahora sí, he acabado el FIC. **_

_**La verdad es que me he divertido mucho haciéndolo. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer mi FIC, realmente estoy feliz, nunca pensé que tantas personas lo hicieran. La verdad es que para mí ha sido importante, ya que este momento de mi vida es un poco extraño y vuestros comentarios me han subido la moral.**_

_**Espero que sigáis leyendo y que me recomendéis vuestros FICS, porque me gusta escribir, pero también me encanta leer vuestras historias.**_

_**Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**_

_**CAM**_


End file.
